


Us, Friends to Lovers

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Caretaking, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Clumsiness, Developing Friendships, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fossil Lover, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Haganeshipping, Idiots in Love, Journey, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Smut, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Seme Riley, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sweet, Sweet Riley, True Love, Uke Roark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: For Roark—for the young man who used to live in Oreburgh for all his life and through the eighteen years he’d spent his life alone and without anyone’s company, was more than a fulfilling life for a boy who loves nothing more than fossils. The fossils, rocks, and Pokemons actually mean everything—a world for him. Collecting the hordes of fossils—to even include the rarest one he could find from the mine, would only mean: his only life and purpose in the environment and the world he loves dearly; with him contributing most of what he’d find from the mine and to the Pokemons’ researcher’s research too, and adding more of the knowledge to be shared to the whole world.That's, however, merely lasts until a mysterious letter actually arrives and reaches his hand through one of his co-workers, and… definitely the start of one huge event that would change his entire life and perspectives of life. From childhood friends to lovers—Riley is here to show you how he’ll turn Roark’s life upside down, eventually. [R18, Mature, at certain parts! Check out the notes!] [Haganeshipping – Riley/Roark]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Zen again, and again! Hey, it’s nice to see you guys around again after a month of inactivity, yes? Actually, I’m quite active… but I’m mostly spending my time creating this rarepair and writing them until my head almost explode—Haganeshipping. I know it needs a lot of twerk here and there as I write this fiction, also about how I had to focus myself on creating their childhood story. And so it takes me… a month and half to finish! (Boy, it’s two months if you include the time I came to proofread this in my free time! I can only write around several hours these days, so bear with me and my grammar checking!) 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy the story! 
> 
> I know some people might’ve forgotten about Haganeshipping already, now that generation seven is out, and Pokemon Let’s Go is coming to replenish your memory with the older games—and it doesn’t as popular as the other ship (I know, I know ;D) but here’s all of my love towards the two! In the meantime, I will start on working down through my Steven/Brendan again, since they’re almost done with their ending too… ;D
> 
> I also had another rarepair incoming soon enough, so… stay tuned! (I’m mostly writing for a pair I came to love, and mostly rarepair, unexpected ones, ahaha!) For now however… without further ado, go scroll ‘em down, and hit the road! :D

_To my one and only amour._

_My one and only first love… ever since fourteen years ago, with me still holding the memories dearly._

_This letter is written for you, one and only._

_I wish greatly that once you’ve came to hold this paper in your hands, I want you to read everything—every single lines carefully._

_And certainly, I want you to understand greatly what I’m trying to say to you ever since._

_Please try to understand the depth of every single lines I’ve put my heart into, while writing this._

_\---_

_To love a man, one must understand the consequences and the burden of cherishing one heart's, sacrificing what he has and held dearly inside, just to protect the man he loved the most._

_To love a man, one must show what he has been having for all the years he wasn't there to be by his side, and has to make it up through many ways to get hold of the man's heart back to where it should belong to._

_To love a man, one must be prepared to face something he would yet to know, exploring the things that even one had never have experience together, in both dark and light times, and even in both unknown and known pathways we’ve went through together._

_To love a man, a kindred, understanding and free will of a soul will be one of the most important being, and would be the main role until the both of us share the same affections, romantically interested with each other._

_And... To love a man, especially of a childhood friend of mine, it is both of a heaven and hell; curse and blessing. One should really risk his everything to gain a step further, or eventually lost it in the midway by the uncertainty._

_This man, you, my dear friend, is not a simple matter._

_I can explain why to love you is something I would call both curse and blessings. May these two things insult you, I would certainly hope not. It isn't said without a proper reasons; it is having it._

_It is a curse, because one should never develop such feelings, especially toward a friend I’ve cherished for all my life. And yet it is also a blessing, because it is of a true destiny one should seek, with the ease that the partner has already been there, never ever leaving from your side, even if things must make us went apart from each other; due to various reasons, I believe._

_And this is just one of my one complex letters where I couldn't really put my thoughts in proper sentences, or even admitting this is the worst letter I've ever written. I wanted to tell you so much things about, yet I could never find the right words; and I don't even know what I have to write in except this._

_Dear Roark, if you happened to receive and came to read this, will you ever let me know the reason why I fell so hard for you in the first place? I have been going on to travel for so many years, many days, hours, and everything to seek the answer, yet I never find anything that can be called as an answer I truly seek, unless when I'm being there with you._

_It is almost as if... you're the answer. You're the reason itself. And you're supposed to give me the unresolved complex feelings I've ever had._

_Although I don't want to speculate things, and I would rather the both of us to talk about this somewhere. Perhaps a hearty buffet dinner and a travel to another region might be romantic and a perfect plan for the year to be spent together with the love of my soul, but as for you, my dear, you might not enjoy it for as much as I do._

_And here I am, writing this all in hope you will one day read, and realize on how I think so much for your sake, sacrificing my only time to made sure this whole hearted letter... will reach you, and touch your kind heart enough to made you reply to me soon. Or if you'd like, a call would be more than gratefully appreciated._

_Written with all of my love, Riley._

_\---_

∴∴∴∴∴∴


	2. A Letter

_Work, work, work._

_Fossils, stones, Pokemon._

_Work hard, harder and even harder, so you will get more fossils._

_And more Fossils Pokemon to be resurrected._

_And it means adding in my collection and giving some sort of benefit to my one and only hobby!_

It was one of the days where it should be the usual day I should be working until my bone became like a steel, working as hard as I could in a day without breaking out sweats, all in hope that I will certainly find another fossils. Another new one means: adding in more of the knowledge for us to learn and about the old Pokemon; and also bringing new researches, which would certainly benefit to the Pokemon’s world, and to see how we will work our way around the knowledge itself. Stupid and probably could be heard as being dumb to certain people _–especially about my hobby and weird fascination towards fossils–_ I couldn't help myself but be proud and excited whenever I came down to work on the mine in Oreburgh City. Using my only axe to crush the chunk on the wall, chinking the hilt of the stones with my pickaxe and will always be happy to find anything there was all to find, I couldn’t help but being all wide smile and getting even happier in my own thoughts when I’ve started on walking down to stairs leading to the mine site.

I couldn’t help but being all excited with my biggest hope that’d been in my mind ever since: to find the most rare fossils that could be found— _of Sinnoh's most rare and old fossils._

I knew I sounded like a fossil nerd—but _I am and will always be_.

And one might just say I'm a regular fossil nerd, crazy collectors, crazy antique seller, or even crazy rock guy or such, but that wasn't it. I am nothing of it _but Roark, an Oreburgh Gym Leader,_ who happened to get all of those antics and also working as a miner in the mining site. Not even a mere miner though, as I’m actually already an expert, you see. I’ve been entrusted with my job ever since I was a kid, and under the guidance and direct order from my Father—with a name of Byron; and apparently, a Gym Leader in Canalave City, and a true leader to this mining site. And back to the Gym Leader—My type expertise is always in Rock and Steel Types, and I think most people certainly already knew the best of me from that; as I’m the first Gym Leader you’ll find and face once you’re going for Sinnoh’s Gym Badges.

And that is basically about me. Now, let us go back in time where I thought it should just be another regular working day where I’d came down from the stairs and starting to mine on the site I had taken interest for days already. Or at least it should be _a ‘working day’_ until I inspected something on the wall, seeing there was a small carving that smells like fossil to me. Excited from my own thought and instincts, I beamed a smile and immediately pick up one of the tools I had to make sure I could get it out from. Once I was about to chip the chunks with the pickaxe I’ve hung on my waist band, I quickly positioned the pickaxe straight in front of the target. Grinning, I have even a thought on the inside: that I was more than ready to get the new fossil and going to boast about my success attempt, if I happened to get a legit fossil, that is! Though that thoughts was only lasting until one of co-workers came to yell my name from the outer side of the site, with his voice echoing so loud to make me gasped and jumped on my own two feet instead.

"Hey, Roark!! You've _got something_!" The worker shouted for as loud as I could listen _–like he used some sort of megaphones too–_ to make me almost losing half of my concentration already; even when I tried my best to focus on getting the fossils out, too.

I winced afterwards, squinting and trying my best to ignore the older man’s yelling or even acknowledging his presence as he still stood there, probably waiting for my answer. Once I’ve gotten my eyes transfixed _–once again–_ to the chunks, I started to gather my mind to focus on the task I’ve at hand. I started on breathing as slowly as I could at first, with me starting to gather my mind to chip the small hilt of the stone, carefully, before letting the sharp pickaxe hitting the main huge chunk.

_I don’t want to waste my movement with a yell or even returning his shouting there._

_I mean, if I happen to lose my concentration middle way, I might as well losing the chances of getting my fossil, or even making this whole stone collapsed from. I don’t want that… so…_

_…Just a little bit more. One more small hit of the pickaxe and I should—_

"Hey, Roarkie boy! Are you even listening to me?! You _got something_ , I said!!" The worker shouted again in a louder voice, actually making me losing my entire focus and getting my pickaxe slipped from my hand and to the ground below in a loud clink.

Not stopping there, the earlier fossils I've been trying to took out, too, when I happened to inspect it for the second time, turned out to be nothing but huge chunk of rocks that had damages here and there. Shocked, I wiped both of my eyes at first and feeling I might’ve seen it false, but it turned out to be not. And the sight too _–of the damaged chunks of rocks–_ was merely staying for a minute to be seen on the rocky base, before the whole rocks collapsed down and turning into dusts instead. Seeing how unlucky I've been for the day, I actually groaned for as loud as I could before throwing both of my hands in the air.

" _Ahh! I freaking_ give up! Goodbye my boasting, and goodbye my thoughts of even going to get the rare fossil! Even when I thought today is going my best day with another fossils, too!" I shouted and took my helmet off my head as I immediately walked away from the rock I've given up inspecting _–and even losing any interest left on the site I was even excited about–_ to even letting my tools scattered on the ground and walking to the bumpy path ahead. I winced when I saw my co-worker was already there, grinning from ear to ear.

_Such a contrast happy face when I seriously have a bad mood from not having my fossils again, too..._

"Hahaha, Roarkie! It's good to be enthusiastic about finding fossils, boy, but listen to this old man for once, alright? I know you're _a young_ hard worker, both as a miner and Gym Leader, boy, but this old man will always get worried if you're up into something too much, and will eventually forgetting everyone who calls you up, you know?" The worker who had the same age with my Dad said with a quick shake of head, actually patting my shoulder roughly afterwards with a loud laugh; one thing I seriously couldn't get used to, since I was… not huge or even used to be patted so roughly like that.

Cringing while chuckling tensely from the happy atmosphere, I rolled my eyes at first, before accidentally spotting there was something unfamiliar on his hand.

_A white elegant envelope._

"Uhh, sorry. I know I've been worrying you too much about that, and I won't do it again as I promised you… ever since months ago, I think. I should've been more responsible, but thank you for always reminding me, sir. Also, you shouldn't seriously get worried about that focus problem of mine, since I seemed to be currently able to stop myself from being too immersed from. Although I’ll really appreciate it you won’t shout so loud in the mine next time, as it might… just not make me letting my tools falling down, but can also waking a numerous number of wild Pokemon here. But... what is that? I heard about you mentioning about I got something earlier..." I pointed my finger to the white letter on the old man's possession, getting him to immediately shoving it up to my hand without delaying any time and grinning from ear to ear; again.

"Hahaha! No need to mention it boy. You're still young and that's that. But be seriously remindful of your body is what I'm trying to say; your body stamina and enough rest. You should already get used to my loud shouting, though, boy, you know how things works around here with the wild Pokemon actually liking to help us as well; so it’s not a crucial problem, I think. Also, I wonder about that envelope. Guess you're getting yourself _another ladyluck, huh, Roark?_ You got no Fossils for today, but getting a lovely letter instead!" The old man joked as he immediately patted and nudged my arm in a teasing way, making me ignoring the part where I thought the old man seriously lacked considering _–about his shouting–_ but acknowledging about how he worked and just fitting him and his reasons as a miner, anyway; in other words, he probably meant I should relax for once in a while, not so tense or holding my principles when you’re living in a wild area with wild Pokemon, in the first place.

I winced and snorting afterwards.

"Nah. What ladyluck? I'm still _eighteen in age_ , _not_ interested in relationship, and seriously, there wouldn't be any woman in their right mind who wants to be with a fossil freak like me." I shrugged and immediately flipped the elegant white envelope in my hand, and getting quite caught up to the white surface when my eyes found the addressed name that was just on the corner part—with my name was there, written beautifully with splendid letter carving for each pronounced words.

_'For Mr. Roark, a Gentleman on Oreburgh City, or known as the Gym Leader.'_

Or so had it said.

Feeling slightly happy as I received the letter _–for the first time, in my whole lifetime experience–_ and the so thoughtful written name on it, I couldn't help being all giddy and all tense grins from the weird letter, but being slightly worried on the inside.

_Because, well, it is... honestly, odd. I mean, I've never received any letter in my whole life before... for Arceus' sake._

_And this letter—sure it got the addressing correctly, without any errors or even missing any single details, and even having my name right, but not without a flaw. And the flaw itself was about how it wasn't even having even any of the sender's name written anywhere –or even visible– let alone any single clue as in who was the sender itself. I am quite sure it must not be some Alien doing the writing, or even hoping it would be someone bad pranking me down... but, someone who might just knew me, or even knowing me from somewhere else. And judging by the letter itself—well, it must be someone who had a sense of lettering, good education and backgrounds; and certainly not someone from my ranks, as a miner and the sort._

_But the question is: who would be this someone I knew, having good educations, beautiful sense of lettering and writing, also sending this letters outright to me? No, not outright, but through someone else. Then again, I don't really think... I have someone I knew well enough to send me letter like this. Most of the person I know would either send a message, a quick call or even visiting me in my working hours. That include Dad, Dad's workers, and co-workers. And for those three—those are already listed for everyone I've ever know about throughout my life, unless if I miss someone out from the list._

_Who is in their right mind gonna sent me a letter in this mining place, mining Town, with dirts, sands, rocks and pebbles anyway? Harsh as it might be, this is the fact of our City, my own condition and that's that. Means I had no clue about who sent it._

I mused as I flipped it from the front to the back, checking the weird letter and the slight aromatic smell that wafted out from the paper, now that I've came to smell it and took notice of the aroma. Weird as it was, deep inside, I seriously hoped this isn't a prank coming from my co-workers and trying to trap me into one situation where they will make me having such embarrassing time; like setting me up things to made that I wanted a woman on my side desperately.

_Hell no. I don't even have any intention to get married yet. To me, Fossils are everything I could ask for and that's it. That's the only thing that made me strive for living._

"Well, _well, Roark_. Must be nice to be young, eh? Seeing your expression right now, and how you seem to be totally engrossed with what you're thinking to even forget I still exist, I bet you must be thinking _soooo hard on who is the nice lady sending you the good  ol'letter, no?_ " The old man suddenly nudged his hand strongly to my shoulder again, snapping me up as I flabbergasted, shaking my head frantically while trying to flee myself away; from both of the topic and the old man himself, if I could.

"N-no! No way, I mean, there's no sender's name here too, so you can't be so sure to say about if this is a lady or a man! I don't want to feel so high of myself since I haven't read the letter myself—and this is still worktime, too! I should seriously finish things up or else my Father will cut my pay!" I suddenly remembered on how I was still on the working site and should be back to whatever I was working on earlier.

Though at the time I was already inserting the nice letter to the back of my worker's pocket and about to go back to gather my tools first, the old man suddenly walked ahead quickly to block my path, already standing himself so obnoxiously in my only way of getting back while putting both of his hands on his waist. He even wore a combination of his odd looking face to me, too. The old man cleared his throat at first, making me gasped and warned on what could possibly happen next. Arching my brows slowly, I tried to at least calm myself down and try to listen to what he was going to say afterwards.

" _Listen, boy_. For today, I think you should just go home and read that letter. I will talk to your father for your dismissal today. Think of it as this old man appreciating your hard work, Roark. And I'm giving you some dispensation of being a good kid, alright? You're still young, and whatever it is in that letter, I think you should seriously read it. I've known you for all long years I just know this must be the first time you received a letter, from whomever it might be." The old man grinned.

And at the time he finished his talk, I gaped widely and couldn't let my mind speak or even letting my lips utter any single words from.

_I mean—just how could he...?_

The old man snorted afterwards.

"Hah, Roarkie. You should make that face when you've read that letter! Come on now boy, get a move on or I will tell your father to cut your paycheck forreal!" The old man growled and threatened me by the time I still rendered speechless, and truly getting the best of me when I heard the ‘paycheck’, which quickly made me turning on my heels, ready to leave through the exit.

But, at the time I remembered I still haven't thank the old man by the wise decision he had made for me, or even something I could call I owe him for giving me a time just for reading the letter given by someone I didn't even know about _–or why was the letter was even send to me out of nowhere and suddenly, too–_ I thought I should. Tilting my head a little, I smiled under the small light that’d crept up from the gaping rocks ahead to look at the old man who had already beamed a wide smile as he waved one of his huge hands.

"Thank you, sir!"

∴∴∴∴∴

Running from the mine and back to the house wasn't even taking much time as I ran myself out from the dingy, sandy environment and to the wide street ahead. That was what I've been thinking while running up to reach the small caravan I was living at, inserting my key up to open the door, and immediately heading to the inside. Sighing after locking the door, I quickly let go of my working clothes and the helmet that had been latching on my head for hours away to the nearest cupboard I saw, and immediately jumping myself down to nearest couch with a loud exhale.

"Whew, I'm beat..." I shrugged as I started on rummaging to the inside of my pants’ pocket, taking out the weird aromatic letter from and staring at it, at first.

As I took it out, however, my mind turned to focus myself on the surrounding at first, getting my mind to be really sharp for a long moment _–to check and made sure there weren't any weirdos following me up–_ with my eyes turned to every directions on the caravan – _being entirely observant if there were any changes happening on the inside, but to nothing, gladly–_ before returning to focus on the letter again once I've find I was safe, environment cleared out, and without any kind of interruption coming from the outside; or even anywhere, at least. Not like I would like to read it with knowing I was in danger from the acceptance of the letter, too.

_I mean, well, I just don't want the letter becoming something like a signal to begin some sort of crimes or anything, that was all. Like this simple example: on how I already came to receive it, and then robbers or murderers coming to get me after they're making sure I am home and to make sure I'll be dead after, with that letter becoming some sort of prank._

_Surely I don't want that to happen, you know?_

_Being careful is the best option here, especially knowing the letter was without sender's name. And things to add on: this person was knowing my status as Gym Leader—well, everyone knows about it actually, but for this case, it would be an exception. And the second thing: seeing how the carving was truly neat, I almost thought that the letter was some sort of scam. And last, it wasn’t sent directly to me, but through my co-workers, which was even weirder. Now that these three things were pointed… I could really sense something suspicious going on, and I have to be extra careful, for certain._

_Although, I too, didn’t sense something or anything wrong with it, but then again…_

_…Geez._

_Geez, no, stop, stop right there._

_I—I had to stop thinking like this._

_This letter was the only one that made me felt insecure enough from the very start –and I admit I felt way too suspicious beyond my comprehension about it– and now I’ve become a total paranoid to even think something that shouldn't even have happen._

_I'm… well, I might just be a paranoid and having negative energy thanks to me not getting any fossils, maybe, and thanks to the stuff happening, I really should stop thinking about things too much. I just had to read it now, so I won’t get my mind wandering anywhere; or even probing the stuff I didn’t want to think about, not in the first place._

Not wanting my mind to wander any longer _–or even having my mind getting more paranoid than ever–_ I quickly flipped the letter and cut the seal up as I sighed, taking in the weird aromatic smell wafting out from the paper again as I tried to check the contents aside from one paper _–but merely having one paper, actually–_ on the inside. I made a wince when my hands already took the neat folded paper out from the inside without second thoughts; or even being careful around what on earth was the smell, thanks to my curiosity and my determined thoughts to just read it and putting everything else aside.

_But I think… the smell isn’t harmful enough for my hands, but for my lungs. So I’ll stop with my negativity and too paranoid to even going to touch it; since I’ve touched it too. I can be an all negative person I wanted to be, but… not for now._

_I need to read it, regardless… of the smell, I suppose._

Uncertain on what smell was it _–one that smelt like a Pecha Berry mixed with Pinapa, the berries I found to be truly aromatic but troublesome enough for me and my nose, since I never could get used to the berries and such, but preferring the earth’s smells instead–_ I merely cringed when the smell was getting even stronger as I pulled the paper up slowly. Some of the inked lettering was starting to reveal itself on the surface when I already pulled the paper up slowly and carefully. When observing the paper within a single and quick view, I quickly took a note: that it was written with purpose, intentionally carved with _a good_ intention under the long paragraps; unlike how my paranoid self told me the negative thing I’ve in mind earlier instead, as it wasn’t even written as a scam, or anything worse. Once the paper was already pulled out nicely, I closed my eyes for a moment while letting out a sigh, before starting to focus and taking in every single word that were read as below.

\---

_‘Dear Roark.’_

_‘Have you not remember me, then you ought to, by now.’_

_‘First, I would like to congratulate you for surpassing your father's criteria of becoming a Gym Leader, and successfully doing your duties as one reliable man on the town. I know you're more than capable to do so, Roark, compared to me who is striving for a free life out there, rebalancing my life, back and forth.’_

_‘I know you must be not knowing on who is sending this letter by now still, judging by the usual kind of reaction you've been giving out ever since the day we met up: being clueless on most of the things, aside from the Fossil and the kinds. I know you well enough, Roark, ever since the old days where we've been friends for as long as the road took us before, through the hard times and the good times alike, before separating our ways as we grow up; which was over two years ago.’_

_‘I know you still might not remember me well even after the long paragraphs I've been writing to let you know who was the one writing this, but perhaps let me help refresh your mind when you've came to read this part when you are still deemed clueless.’_

_‘Try to remember on the smell you used to dislike on this paper, remember who was the one tend to have the aromatic smell wafting off the body and made you hating it so much as you liked to play together with the person. Try to remember the one you used to play together with until sunset and we both get dragged home together by your Father, and sharing the bed until we grew way too large to get on and struggling to sleep together on the top of the single bed you've had. And try to remember the one who shared the same cloth whenever there was a night stay on the house.’_

_‘Until I had to return to my training and left you alone to become a Gym Leader, in a position I've rejected for your sake, my trust and good intention.’_

_‘Now you must come to realize who was the one writing this letter, were you not, Roarkie? If you do truly recall of the man I've come to describe and tell you to remember, then please visit me on the place where the cottage lies on the top of the deserted steel mountain. And if you did not... then perhaps pretend this letter does not exist, and you’re free to put it aside.’_

_‘With love, your childhood friend.'_

_\---_

Reading the last line carefully, and checking the back of the paper to made sure I didn't get left out from any of the written sentences over the letter or somewhere else, I quickly returned to re-read some lines I've came to find to be the most important part in my head— _like the part of where it mentioned ‘together’, knowing me ‘well’ enough and all the things_. It took my brain twice to think about something that seemed to be familiar before having a loud click on my head once I've found...

_...out who might just be the one writing the letter!_

"No... _way_..."

I mumbled as I widened my eyes in a surprise, actually finding myself to be up from the couch _–like a quick and instant reaction from the realization–_ and taking a bag I used to bring with while I was on the journey up to the back of my shoulder. As my mind wanders momentarily, I’d found my legs were actually moving on its own as I checked the caravan for the moment to made sure it was just alright _–with no fire or anything that could set the caravan in trouble–_ before wandering back and forth to took things like my small supplies _–such as Parlyz Heal and the small aid kits–_ as I thought I should’ve brought it up just in case. Once I’ve settled down with my things, I quickly get on my shoes and sock, putting it up as quickly as I could on my feet before heading to the door once I thought everything was just alright; if I was going to leave the place even if momentarily, since I didn’t want to trouble anyone from my irresponsibility again, just because I had things to do and leaving anyone from my own carelessness.

Not to be forgotten however, I also took my red helmet from the top of the cupboard as I was going to get out from quickly; because the helmet seemed to be already a part of my life I couldn't just forget it up. Once I've put on the strap on my neck properly, I immediately folded the paper I've been holding ever since and inserted it back to the inside of the envelope, and tucking it to the inside of my pants’ pocket afterwards.

Checking for one last time if I've forgotten something, I beamed a smile once I left nothing behind, and getting out just leisurely from; with happy, fluffy feelings on my chest, like there wasn’t a thing I forgot about. Once I've stepped outside, I immediately closed the door, locking the caravans with my own keys, before quickly turning all of my attention to the Pokeballs I was carrying ever since ages ago. Once I’ve decided about the best Pokemon that could take me to anywhere without any delayed seconds _–within quick seconds of decisions–_ I quickly took out one of a red spheres and threw it up in the air, which contained the best Flying Pokemon I used to love as my starter, Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, please take me up to the Iron Island!" I ordered the Flying Fossil Pokemon quickly once the huge Pokemon had been released from the red sphere with a red beam and showing itself with sparkles.

Aerodactyl had then jumped onto the ground slowly, giving me an access to ride its back and making a cock of its head as I still stood there; in other words, it would let me ride it. I gained its quick nod to my orders once I've jumped myself on its back quickly afterwards. And knowing how Aerodactyl reacted just fine and still becoming my friend after years of no battling _–thanks to me and my job of finding fossils and be immersed into it–_ I couldn’t help but grinning from ear to ear; as I felt way too happy.

Aerodactyl, for as soon as I patted the back to tell it to fly, actually flapped its wings quickly and soared through the sky for as soon as it was commanded, getting me yelped and cringing to the sudden Flying move _–because I never get used to flying, let alone riding on Aerodactyl's back–_ but actually adjusted for the seconds I got used to the mechanic of its soft hovering over the air afterwards, with my hands gripping on the bony back of its rocky and durable surface.

_And… by now, you must be asking why on earth I chose to go to Iron Island instead of any mountains alike, right?_

_It is just this simple._

_This person, who apparently called himself my childhood friend, and when I just realized about who on earth he was as he told me the things I've forgotten about through that letter, written something about deserted steel mountain. Steel, as in Iron, this Iron Island would be the only place he would be returning to, after whatever journey he took for years. The smell of the distasteful_ _aroma, the details on the letters he'd included to made me remember, would only lead to the only person I've ever been raised together with._

_I would call him my older brother… but we weren't related by blood in the first place, so it made him… my childhood friend, I supposed._

_My best childhood friend; whom I’ve forgotten after years of not seeing him._

_He was older than me for two or three years—and he also was the same one who left me behind, declining the positions of Oreburgh Gym my father had suggested to him and getting me to be the one who became the Gym Leader instead. I didn't know if his congratulatory is just meant to made me feel flustered, angered or something, but I guess... what had happened for years ago was that._

"I meant I also had already forgotten the whole things going on with him, anyway. I even forgot about that smell, that childhood stuff, until I got that letter. I guess I've seriously became a Roark, Rock Gym leader who lives with the rocks, steels, and fossils... who _actually forgets_ someone he should’ve been putting up on a list of the person he’d known ever since…" I sighed and winced from the thought, and just to clench my jaw strongly afterwards; as I felt the guiltiness starting to bud on the inside of my heart, even much more than I thought.

_I didn't really understand that man, or even how he thinks about, but when he declined things years ago, I just got mad. I went so mad I couldn't really recall anything else. But the last memory I've had with him was something nice I couldn't really recall anymore, except a part of where we seriously spent our days together on the cottage. I thought he’d said something really nice like… how he wanted us to be together one day._

_And well..._

"Ok-ay. I gotta stop thinking about this further, or else I will drown together with Aerodactyl to the inside of the ocean. Right, Aero?" I asked as I patted the Rock Pokemon's back, making it snorted a little in response.

Aerodactyl, seeing how there were hordes of Pidgeys actually flying in a pack, actually growled for a moment before giving it a focus on the cloudy sky ahead, and actually flying and piercing through the clouds _–instead of going through a way where Pidgeys had fly and flocking together–_ from time to time; like some sort of sharp blade. I could feel the soft cloud actually sprinkles some of the dripping water from the time whenever Aerodactyl was piercing its way through it, but I didn’t really mind.

_Not that I really mind when I had something else I’ve been thinking about, ever since…_

_...Well, I seriously don't know what will happen if I get to meet him again._

With that stupid prank-like letter, making me getting out from my lovely work hours to just read it, and _now_ getting to fetch, or visit him on a place he really likes; ever since. Or maybe preferring as one spot like how he usually is. It was quite good and bad at the same time: as he helps me getting my mind off a failure of finding a legit fossil a little, and even getting my head off of the bad day I was having today by feeling so bad from the letter at first. Things too, were getting interesting as… I was even getting myself to head into the place where I'd prefer going to mine on every weekend.

Chuckling a little from my thought, I smiled a little to the strange turn of events I was having for the day. Or at least, now I've came to realize it, _the events was odd_ , indeed. With one letter turning to be a key pass for me to fly, out from the rocks and grounds to see the man I've never seen for years.

"Why, damn you for getting me to be leaving my favorite spot—for digging, searching fossils and my one and only haven—just to get you, _you silly man_."

_By favorite spot, I mean—damn you, for getting me into this weird turn of events, to get even myself stopping from obsessing to search the Fossils, releasing me from the bad habit I've had for years over obsessing Fossils and the rock stuff I've came over to like. And by now too, by this strange event, I actually am surprised to be having to get myself even flying on Aerodactyl's back, passing the horrible ocean I've used to dread to be passed from, or even touching it, whenever and wherever it would be; my phobia._

_But thanks a little for this slight change of mine to get myself over some things I've been having a phobia, or releasing me from the cycle which I could get myself into trouble by hospitalized or the kind, I guess..._

_...Riley._

∴∴∴∴∴


	3. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is now out! This chapter reveals some parts of Roark's memory with Riley and the perfect encounter of the two. You can say this chapter is the very start of their encounter--and also the part of the main story. Anyway, just scroll down and enjoy the ride--no, read ;D

_It was about fourteen years ago._

The day where I've came to meet the unexpected childhood friend whom I've never came to realize I would be missing so much by the day he left, and… how it _turned out_ to be me who had been forgetting his existence instead. Not because it was simply to be forgotten by the time, _no_. It was merely because I was too absorbed into my own job, my own obsession toward the fossils, and everything that had just happened by the days were wrapping around my head so bad that I… had seriously forgotten him.

I thought I was a bad person, and now I recall things to what had happened years ago... _I seriously am a bad person._ No, not without any valid reason, but, think about it: who the hell would forget someone important— _and a childhood friend, no less,_ just because he had too much job and too much things to think, and too much about everything _–a bit overwhelming, maybe–_ was shoved on his hands that he seriously did forget this important person?

_Me. Roark._

And I was even thinking that everything I said as valid reasons was nothing more but mere excuses. Maybe I did recall and remember this person—but then again, I seriously had forgotten him, because... I thought he was not as important as my Fossils.

_Now that I read the things up, I am seriously a bad and cruel person, I admit. And heartless too._

_Well that is the thing, but hey, that isn't what I am thinking about at this time._

Not about the guilt of forgetting someone or even self-guilt, blaming myself severely _–I am however, guilty and I admit I was so, so horrible for this person–_ but it was... about something I need to recall about—and it is about the important past, also regarding the day where I thought I got myself this unexpected childhood friend of mine. Why unexpected, you asked? Well, because it was all definitely thanks to one unexpected turn of events that’d been happening to us; to summarize the whole things that’d been revolving through our pasts.

There were so many things happening I couldn't register my head on where to start, but perhaps, if I recalled it correctly... it was around the time of where I always follow my Dad whenever he went outskirts to check a new site for mining. Although the day where it happened, were also the day where I found myself to be in one unlucky situation: getting myself lost as it was raining and stormed so hard on the outside of the Oreburgh City when the night came...

This occurring event, however, was also the day where I came to start dreading the water likes and having my phobia of anything with the similar situations, or even when I came to spot the oceans or smelling the salty thing itself; but not droplets of water, it was different. It was that worse, I admit, as the side effects of good things and where the bad things will soon follow; and it was my phobia, alright.

I could manage by the water alone, but not something like oceans and seas; in one heavy amount, and or putting me in a situation where I couldn’t help myself but having the phobia. And now things were heading into this, let’s retreat back to the time where we’d met for the first time, and how things could’ve gotten into the present we were having right then…

∴∴∴∴∴

_It was Tuesday night._

With me walking through grassy patches of the road with no Pokemon beside me or even any Pokeballs on the inside my pocket _–because I was still an underage kid and there was still this prohibition law for children under the legal age of ten to get a Pokemon being pressed on, and those laws were being applied directly to me as well–_ as I wandered aimlessly ahead, putting my hands on the twigs and branches I could find, or even trees I could find from time to time, to made sure I didn't get myself falling to a pit or stumbled into something bad; like the cliffs. The only reliable thing I've gotten was the helmet of my Dad's, having its flashlight turned on as I walked on through the pitch black road ahead while turning my head side to side to check on the surroundings.

_Surely I didn't want to get myself attacked by the nocturnal Pokemon and being seriously helpless with no Pokemons on my side to help me out… or even anybody here to lend a help or two; since no one seemed to notice my presence ever since, knowing my whereabouts, let alone knowing I’m actually lost until this very late, I think._

"Dad?"

I called out for my father once when I thought I've came to the northern outskirts of the unknown part of the town, unsure on where I was at the time I thought I was parted away from Dad's large group of miners. I thought I was following Dad's tracks all the time, until for about three hours ago, I actually spotted something beautiful on the side of the road. I wasn’t quite sure what it was, but judging by the strange shape—it might be either a pebble or even a necklace with the shining golden color, one that uniquely could turn into necklace, or even returning into a bundle of orb with a simple switch pressed on its back. I didn't know what was that, or what it was, even, but at the time I was mesmerized with it to fiddle it with and just about when I happened to look back afterwards, Dad was already gone.

It didn't really scare me at first, by losing my Dad on his tracks to the mountain of somewhere, since I thought I could just find him if I follow on the path of the trails ahead. But it turned out to be entirely different and definitely a wrong judgement on my part: as I walked and walked ahead blindly, not knowing on where I was at or even where I was heading to… until it was very late in time. With chilling winds and eerie grass rustlings coming to reach my ear from time to time, I sure knew it was a terrible idea to kept moving on forward; be it either I would get to see Dad or not.

_And in this case, I was sure it was the latter._

” _Daaad?_ Are you there or here somewhere?" I asked and shouted to nothing ahead for as loud as I could, only to get myself a horde of Murkrow cawing and flapping themselves away from the trees in anger.

_Just like a horror movie I’ve once seen on the TV, I should say._

Though, at the time I jumped on my feet by getting quite scared from _–especially knowing the idea of wild Pokemons can actually attack someone randomly, and surely chasing after me if I didn't run fast enough–_ there was a small clicking sound coming from my hand, making me startled and hitched a gasp at first. The next time I thought my ears didn't grasp on anything anymore, I quickly looked at my left hand, getting slightly surprised that I still held on the golden orb—or becoming a necklace already; I thought I accidentally pressed it on when it made a small click earlier.

The thing I should've left behind, but still holding it on to. Uncertain if I should actually just leave it be, or even returning it to where I found it at first, I thought the latter choice was impossible. I meant, impossible because I was lost and not knowing where I was _–not my position, and not knowing where I was seriously heading to–_ so... did even retracking myself back would be the best?

“Certainly not.”

Groaning a little from my condition, and how I came to debate about the necklace and how to return it, I actually hold onto it tightly as I found it would be the best option at the time, and returning it to where it should be would be the last thing to be thought about. Plus, having the golden necklace actually made me felt a little bit stronger and confident from after what felt like minutes, with me still staying in the darkness of the huge forest itself; even though I didn’t see the reason why it could even gave me some sort of emotional support, when it was just an orb.

Maybe I was relying myself on the orb as an emotional support, or even relying onto something to hold to when I feared about mostly everything. Or it might’ve just be a delusional part on me as I didn’t have anyone to stay on my side right now, so I actually messed up to think of it as emotional support. Either way—by the orbs on my hand, or even it was just me fantasizing things, it definitely gave me some sort of positive energy and suddenly re-energized me in a state. Or so had I came into one solution as I held the orb even stronger, feeling suddenly way too determined to get myself out from the forest; even though I’m quite sure I’ll get even more lost, too.

_First, I should find a way to get back to my Dad, stop making him worried... and returning this positive energy orb… well, that would be on latter point._

_I mean... I didn't even know whose necklace this would be, and if the owner would be searching it back then I supposed they will come by to search it too—_

A loud rustling had then suddenly heard from, making me jumped and shouted from, stopping my thoughts with my eyes wandered to everywhere possible, trying to see if there would be something coming to get me, attack me or worse, killing me.

"W-w- _who's there?!"_

Another rustle had then heard again, and this time it was even louder. It also seemed... to be getting close to me, too, somehow; judging by the louder rustling and it was getting nearby. I couldn't help but being more panic at the time the rustle seemed to get closer and closer than ever I couldn't just—

”W- _who's there, now?!_ I know you might be a Pokemon or even something else—but stop scaring me away! Just—just show up, please!" I begged at the time, making the rustle stopped entirely, but actually moved again at the second I released a relieved sigh.

_I seriously don't know what is that but it seems to understand me, so... it might just be—_

Getting even more panic than ever as the rustling didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon and heading towards me, I actually was about to yelp and hid myself in a curl; or so had I planned since I didn’t really know what to do at that time. Fidgeting at first, I could feel my hands actually getting even colder and colder _–to the point I felt like I was going to be frozen solid–_ as the seconds passed, I thought I was really done when l heard the rustling eventually stopped, just right behind me.

And when a small tap suddenly came to reach my shoulder, I actually screamed and wanted to run away from the sudden attack _–or sudden intrusion to get me from my back–_ and prepared for the worst if I failed to do so. Although, when I had my legs moved on its own already, I’d found myself just to be pulled back roughly, and even rougher when I tried to make a step away; or even running away in full speed. At the time my hand was pulled by something hard and truly tough in a sense, my eyes were already having glass on its surface, and I was so ready to cry myself away if I was going to get eaten by…

… _by the mountain Ursaring!_

"N-no, I beg of you, I'm not some sort of good food and—"

" _Sshhh_. You're scaring the Pokemon away."

“But I’m not a good—”

“I _told you, you’re scaring_ the Pokemon away. Now _be quiet_ and stay right where you are.”

And by the time I heard a soft voice of a boy coming to reach my hearing, I immediately turned to look at the shadow like hand on my wrist at first, before following the small trail of the sight until I’ve settled down to look at a face of an unknown person. Identity aside—looking like how he was a boy like me, I’m feeling slightly content when I could identify him a human, and definitely a person, instead of a wild Pokemon that might’ve attacked me out of nowhere; it means I’m in somewhat safe hands. Although that’d thought of mine were only lasting for as long as seconds before dissipates into one thin air; as I’d found myself to be petrified when I saw his appearance.

He—this person, was quite haggard in one way of the other—or maybe, not taken care of, seeing by how those long blue hair almost covered the same eyes that looked... quite distant but warm enough as he looked at me, I should say. He wore a set of clothes that looked somewhat dirty, but I could make it out as a shirt and pants that’d usually one would wear if he was… a royalty; unlike me, somehow. He also wore one weird smile I’d found to be… fascinating.

And weirdly enough, as if the smile itself was a magic… my fears, my thoughts and everything of the feelings that’d made me a coward in the first place as I got lost, actually dissipated into one thin bubbling air, espeically when the man gave me that _weird expression_. As if infectious too, I actually returned the smile he’d given, which had made the boy tilted his head slightly. And seeing how confused the boy probably was, I let out a relieved sigh, along with a small smile that’d made the boy smile as well. Seeing how we seemed to imitate each other’s gesture for a second or longer afterwards, to even feeling we tried to communicate with each other, I could definitely tell that he was a human being, alright; and not a Ditto in a Transform.

_So when he’d call me earlier too, I could tell that… he’s ‘definitely’ a human._

I could feel my heart was feeling really relieved _–again, even after I felt the relief disappear for a moment there–_ and truly settled once I thought I wasn't entirely alone on this unknown area. Now that I’d found someone in the forest, I… didn’t even need to be experiencing any of the heart attack anymore; not from the unknown forces, unknown Pokemons.

_But settled down with a human as my company in this lone forest, at least. A human companion, as I felt it from the small warmth emanating from the boy who looked way older than my age._

_Though now I wondered why there was even any human up in this kind of place, aside from me by being lost, I wonder...?_

”Are you alright?" The boy asked again with a concerned face, making me snapped out from my thought _–and the wandering thought–_ and nodded quickly.

”I-I am! I'm so sorry if I make you feel concerned, but you don't have to. I'm not sick everywhere, but... can you please tell me where is the correct path to get out from this forest mountain, maybe? I'm separated from my Dad and I'm not really sure on where I should be going from here. And it is nighttime, too..." I hung my head low as I clenched on the golden necklace still, listening to the Kricketune's singing _–out of nowhere, though–_ which replaced and filling the silent night we were having at that time with a comforting melody.

It took minutes for the unknown boy to make an answer as I waited for what I thought: I might be asking too much from someone I didn't know.

_But I’m in dire need to get out from this place, for as soon as I could. Asking him for something like this… too, surely wouldn’t hurt him, right? I know I’m asking too much, but if he’s not going to help me too or giving me an answer, I thought I should’ve just… go through the unknown path; even if it means going alone and probably going to get even lost to the path ahead._

The boy hummed at first, looking at the golden necklace I've held at my hand for seconds before looking back at me.

"...Sure. I can tell you where, although I'm not sure where you're coming from and... tonight's going to storm for the night away, so I don't think you're able to get home in two hours or so; or even later. I would suggest you to get to somewhere for a shelter first; instead of wandering around the night like a lost Deerling, separated from the Sawsbuck’s family.” The boy said, looking up at the sky above at the same time, making me followed what he'd seen in sight, but wincing once I've found there weren't any signs of raining; let alone storm, since it was a bright night, with moon being so visible from afar.

"...There's no signs of storm or even raining though." I muttered softly as I hoped the unknown boy didn't caught up on what I was saying, but he did—with a small chuckle that’d been caught by my sharp hearing.

The unknown boy smiled warmly to me afterwards, giving me some sort of weird look with those warm looking blue eyes staring straight, right into the inside of my eyes; like he knew what I was thinking, just as precise as the answer he’d given earlier. And at that time I couldn't help but staring back at the boy, being entirely fascinated at how his eyes seemed to have some sort of blue light flickering reflected on the surface sometimes. The strange light made me blinked for few times _–to check if I was even looking at the right thing or having my eyes needed to be checked–_ and made me felt truly strange at first. Although when I was certain I didn’t see the wrong thing, I kept on staring back whenever I saw the strange light had either resurfaced and or disappearing again; out of nowhere, like the unstable spaces.

I knew at that moment I was becoming weirdly attracted to the eyes of his to the point I closed in without holding back and staring deep; like there was something on the inside that’d piqued my interest. But my movement— _my sudden closeness_ , actually made the boy actually gasped and had to pull himself back a little. The boy had then squeezed my wrist strongly to return my thoughts and snapping me back into reality.

At the time I’ve came to realize I was getting too close with the boy, too, I immediately tried to pull back as well, but stilled to my position as I felt his hand on mine was tightening and squeezing it to the point I winced and letting out a whimper.

”U-um, excuse me but it hurts, your grip on my hand...” I softly said to the boy, who eventually loosened his hand on my wrist with a startled expression, but still not letting it go.

_And at the time I thought it was… quite weird. But I simply left it be, since... maybe he needed some sort of company, because he was alone or whatnot._

”I'm sorry." He said with a slight bow to me, and just to invite a giggle along with a shake of head from me.

"It's fine. I don't know what kind of trick do you have earlier, but I thought I saw something cool reflected in your eyes, like some sort of light. It's cool and beautiful, but I thought I might be imagining things from being scared by being lost down here. Haha!" I laughed heartily afterwards, making the boy actually flushed from my comment.

"I—thank you.” He merely said with a quick avert of eyes at the same second, making me grinning ear to ear afterwards.

”It’s fine! I wondered if no one ever said this thing to you before? It looked like something I wished to see on a space, you know. Maybe if someone else sees it they’ll say the same.” I beamed another smile to the boy, who gets his cheeks even redder than earlier, and mumbling out something cute.

“N-no, it’s just you… _You’re weird_.” The boy instantly said as he squeezed my wrist again.

At that time, I could make out that the boy himself was being embarrassed from. Such a cute person, and being as weird as me, too.

“Hahaha! Well, you’re weird yourself so don’t just tell me being all weirdos about it. And now that we’ve come to this, I wondered if there is somewhere around here we could make out as a place to sleep on for the night..." I quickly mumbled while taking in the environment we were having, and wincing once I thought there were almost nowhere to get to sleep, except if I made a home out of patches of grasses.

_Although it would be way too long to be made, and if what this boy said about having storm is even true—then I really had no time to make anything; as I’ll definitely blown away by the storm and probably on the research list of missing person tomorrow._

"I... have a place, to sleep, if you want to take a visit and sleep for the night, that is."

And by that offer _–or at least that was the way how it sounded–_ my eyes immediately sparkled.

” _Really now?!_ Why don't you say so from earlier! I thought you were kind of weird at first _–and you’re weird, alright, I admit–_ but I thought you must be having a place to sleep on! I mean, who in the heck will live somewhere around here, but hey, I meet you, so you must be living here! Now you got some shelter, I supposed I will come to protect myself from this so called storm of yours then!" I shouted again to made it echoed really loud to even the distant and down to the alleyways _–I bet–_ and just to made more Murkrows cawing and flapping away _–even more furious than the first time I messed it up–_ from the trees and to the night sky ahead, which made me ducked my head a little as I gotten scared; again.

The boy only chuckled and patted his other free hand to my shoulder. And that would be surely enough to tell me that I should've taken his advice to be quiet earlier, because I must be scaring the Pokemons away.

"You're scaring the Pokemon away again." He commented softly with a chuckle, and getting the best of me as I ducked my head in embarrassment; from repeating the same mistake, and above all, having to be pointed out by the same boy who already told me to be quiet earlier when he made me scared after his sudden appearance, in a warning and probably a caring way of his to made sure I wouldn't get attacked.

"Right... _sorry_. But hey, first, we talked long enough now, but I still don't know your name, so would you tell me now? I mean... I couldn't just call you, _you_ , _you_ always, you know. It's rude and I don't like calling you by _‘you’_." I said softly on the last part, seeing there was another flicker of blue appearing on the boy's eyes again.

_Surely I didn't see it wrong now, don't I...? I've been seeing it more than I can count and thought I'm imagining things from being exhausted, but... that didn't seem to be the case._

Furrowing both of my eyebrows when the boy didn't seem to be going to answer, I parted my lips and was about to just to say something, but already interrupted with an answer that didn’t seem to have any relevance with the question I’ve asked.

"It’s going to rain. And to answer your question earlier: I lived here. It might be weird to you, but just like what you’ve said with excitement earlier: I must _be a heck_ to live here. A living heck who lived alone in the forest mountain, without me even knowing how many years had passed." Was all the boy said before taking my hands up as he turned on his back and started going to somewhere with me tugging along _–because I couldn't break free either–_ on his back.

I was actually getting flabbergasted when the boy guide me from the trails of the road I just came from, but heading into the depth woods; instead of going into the main road.

”W—wait, wait, hey, I was asking you about your name earlier and not, this! I didn’t mean to be rude about saying _‘who the heck will live here’_ and _‘yet you do, so you must be living here’!_ ; if you’re even thinking I was being rude to you. I’m just stating the truth—and where are we heading to, anyway? I’m quite sure the main road didn’t head into this way. Also, I'm not sure if the rain is surely coming up like you said, looking at how clear the sky is...”

I mumbled at the last part softly as I saw the boy paused in his tracks at the same time to look back at me, smiling so ever warmly. And the boy had answered me for the seconds I thought he would just answer me down with another silence _–and treating my honest claims as nothing, and giving it no further mind–_ or even something with what I've thought that didn't have relation _–like his answer of going to rain–_ again, but to my surprise: he did answer my earlier question perfectly with a soft and happy tone; as it meant he listened to me ever since, even when I thought he wasn't.

”I know, you’re being honest. And my name's Riley. It's nice to meet you."

∴∴∴∴∴

"So, um... Riley. Say... how do you build this small hut of yours, in the middle of the forest...?" I asked softly when the boy—calling himself Riley, had stopped gathering the woods for the cold night _–to be gathered and would be turned into a bonfire, I bet–_ as I waited on under the hut made by strong twigs and grasses.

Riley smiled.

”Experience.” Was all he said before joining me under the hut, siting so ever closely while he eyed the woods for a moment, before pulling it up, positioning it on the ground like he was going to build a defense-like armory; the thing you’ve seen in war games.

Uncertain on what Riley was planning, or even thinking, I merely eyed the boy so curiously while thinking that he sure had experience with the things... unlike me, who got lost in the forest and troubling him with my presence instead. Though it piqued my interest as in when Riley said he had experience, and he... didn't seem to be taken care properly of.

"Experience... huh. If you’re telling me experience, then I bet you must be living here for way too long. I mean… if it’s just me, I don’t think I’ll understand things much; such as gathering woods, etc. Um, Riley, aren't you supposedly be having a family? You know, most people didn't live on the forest like you, so—”

”—What is your name?" Riley interrupted as he gave me another soft smile again, making me fidgeted for a moment I thought Riley was being angry at me, instead he directed the questions to elsewhere.

Not going to continue what my babbling, or thinking if I tried to dug in Riley's privacy, I gulped my saliva down, seeing there was another flicker of blue light forming on Riley's eyes; like he was intrigued, curious, I wasn't sure what was that look.

"I... um, Roark. My name's Roark, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry for not... introducing my name ever since. I know you said yours earlier... but how rude of me." I scratched the back of my head after, eyes looking down on the ground that had seemed to be wet from.

And it was for not long, when I thought the rain had come for the seconds I thought I saw it wetted. It wasn't your usual rain, but a heavy and windy one, enough to made everything rustled and almost flying from. The things happening, however, made me truly realized that it was surely like what Riley had said earlier: a storm. Not wasting any more time, I quickly turned to focus my eyes to the boy over my side, and getting quite surprised when I thought he should be scared from. Instead, Riley, merely stared at the rain, eyes looking solemn when he should be panicked from the sudden storm.

Although the second I thought the heavy wind was coming to flew us off, I thought I heard Riley said something like he knew my thoughts and what I was thinking about him, again.

“It’s fine. Most people who met me here asks the same thing, too. And if you’re thinking that you’re troubling me, pay it no mind; you didn’t trouble me at all. To be honest, it’s the first time I’ve ever… made a conversation longer than I’ve ever be. Also, _do not be scared, Roark_. This storm will pass until the next morning, but... I thought I knew how to make it slightly... less troubling for us for the night." Riley said as he pointed his finger up, suddenly having a flicker of blue light emanating from it, forming into one sphere within quick seconds, before spreading the blue lights into one form of a shield that was wide enough to cover both of us.

And at that time, I thought I was going insane.

"Thank you for… thinking I’m not a trouble, but… _a... magic?_ " I asked softly to my surprise, eyes unbelieving to what on earth I was even seeing, feeling the strong wind merely stabs the shield away without a scratch, protecting us from the storm that surely must be aiming to get us to be blown.

Riley merely smiled again.

And after that, Riley merely looked at me with a content expression, not answering my question but simply sighed as he leaned down on my side, eyes were still fixated on the blue protecting lights. Seconds passed by then, with me still unbelieving that the light itself was there—with it being definitely coming from Riley and his hands _–like a magic, I should say–_ I thought my eyes were tricking me, but… it didn’t seem to be. When the thing didn’t seem to be letting up soon _–and to be seen like it was answering the whole doubt and thoughts of mine–_ my mind had… slowly enough, however, starting to accept it.

So there was me, actually calling him up with another topic.

_Just to make sure I wouldn’t be finding myself to be insane, really, but to really accept the fact and appreciating the way the blue lights were real._

"I-I don't know if this is a trick or something getting in my eye, but it is... very cool, Riley! Thanks for setting up the barrier up for both of us, but hey, Riley, I wonder how do you know a storm was coming up anyway...?" I asked, inviting a small tilt of head from Riley and making the boy turned his eyes on me.

"If I said it would be an _instinct of mine_ , would you… believe me?" Riley furrowed one of his eyebrows when he asked, making me gasped in a response.

"Of course! I know some people are good at weather stuff to have that talent of knowing where and when would it rain! It makes sense! B-but, I'm sorry if I sounded I didn't really believe you about this barrier _–I still don't believe you created it and thinking of it as a trick–_ but it's just... I've never seen something like this before. It's just... too cool to be true, you know. I’m sorry too, if I sounded like I just question you as wanted to make sure everything is real _–with my eyes seeing the real thing–_ with me probably asking the things I shouldn’t." I said with a low, disappointed tone and hung my head dejectedly.

To my surprise, Riley actually chuckled after what I thought seconds of silence treatment coming from him, before patting my shoulders gently and having his hand stayed there afterwards.

"You're so honest with your thoughts, Roark. _I really like you_." Riley grinned.

And at that time, I didn't know why but I felt my cheeks reddened from, must be getting it totally red and like a Tamato Berry. I also treated on what I thought Riley's compliment _–or at least that was a compliment and not something weird, alright–_ with just few small hesitant nods. And after that, I could recall my eyes wandered to the blue shielding light again, seeing it shattered for the moment I thought the strong wind coming to get us, and... how I saw everything actually disappeared instantly, including Riley.

I thought things were truly weird at first _–with me finding my eyes to see nothing all of a sudden–_ until I felt my muscles went sore and even my soul—already getting out from my body, with my mind getting high somewhere.

_It was all I actually recalled before I found out that I’ve blacked out, afterwards._

The next thing I happened to remembered—for what I thought, three days long, after I’ve regained my own consciousness up in the hospital and getting my head bandaged, I thought I seriously messed up from the weird incident, at first. Although when I was told from the nurse: that I had a wood hammering the side of my head to made it swollen from, getting quite bad that it needed to be bandaged and getting me fainted, I was at first, getting truly panicked from Riley’s situation instead of me; since the wood from what I thought Riley was shielding the hut with might’ve hit him too.

But there was this also strange information coming from Nurse Joy for not long: that there was a kid who protected me for all night long with him hugging my body when I was rendered unconscious.

_I thought it must be Riley himself then._

But that didn't stop there.

With things going on _–all the storm—and even my bad situation–_ going awry enough for the whole night, until Dad and his crew found us up in the middle of forest on the next morning, the kid, as Nurse Joy said, kept on holding onto my waist _–and pulling me into a hug, as it might seemed to be–_ until the very end: even until the both of us gotten admitted into the hospital and getting bedridden. Even until we both got admitted into the hospital for the night, he didn't seem to have any intention on letting go of my hand, and so the nurse let him be.

I still recalled on how I turned to look at my side immediately afterwards, just to hear a small snoring and feeling the warmth coming up from Riley as he held my hand tightly; just like how he might’ve feared if he was going to be ever parted away from me. I also found that _–oddly enough–_ Riley had the golden orb necklace already strung down on his neck neatly.

And that had gotten me thinking for a moment what if that was the reason why Riley was up there in the mountain in the first place. And he’d had to meet me by accident while he was searching for his necklace, with us ended up together in the hospital, too, somehow. I knew he’d lived on the mountain for who knows how long, and for him to probably found what he seeks after so long, I’m happy for him. For whatever reason it was as he stayed on the mountain before he met me too, as I saw the necklace gleamed and looked just fitting for him on his chest, I smiled.

_At least if it was his necklace, I wouldn't have to return the necklace to the road and getting lost again._

_And looking just now, the necklace… seemed to be his. And if I put the pieces correctly... he might’ve just be the master of the item itself. I thought it was way weird to find that orb up on the mountain's road and getting strayed off like that... and surely enough, I also remembered about how Riley eyeing it on the first time we met, too. He probably lost it in one accident, although I wouldn’t really sure what’d happened to him. Not like I’m going to ask his reasons, but simply… understanding his privacy._

_Well, anyway, as I thought and felt it strongly that the necklace was his, I will end this thought of mine with content feelings._

And back to the current story and the continuation from Nurse Joy's explanation. I thought Riley must be using the unique power of his to make sure I was just alright for the whole night long with him hugging me. Or else… I would be having much worse injuries on the next day; since I didn't have any strength to defend myself left, not even a Pokemon on my side. And seeing the truth _–and the proof–_ of the story itself, I could see how he, Riley... seemed to be scratched over here and there on his skins as well.

Seeing by the long scraps and thin slash being left on Riley’s skin, I thought he must’ve had it from the pebbles and everything that the storm came to brought upon us; and also the thing that might’ve hurt him when he tried to protect me. Though his wasn't as severe as mine _–one bump that could made my head throbbed so bad whenever I wanted to turn my head to left or right–_ as I only saw small plasters and light injuries from the top until the bottom of his body.

_Although I am glad he was there with me, or else... I would be blown away and be already dead somewhere. Thanks to his power and his everything too, I still could breathe by the day I got lost on the mountain._

I was, at that time felt very glad that Riley had protected me for the long night _–and he was trying to do his best even though he couldn't prevent me from being hit by the wood, yet still tried to shield me up from the rest of scary wind, based on Nurse Joy's story–_ and returned the tight grip of his hand with a small whisper.

”Thank you, Riley...”

∴∴∴∴∴


	4. A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is now out! In this chapter, Roarkie will find himself to be all flustered, and obviously, experiencing something he haven't even expereinced throughout his life! And what would that be... you asked? Just scroll down now, and read the whole thing! ;D

"...rk."

_A soft voice... calling me out._

"Co...me o...n."

_Who was it? What is this with come on and whatnot?_

_What…?_

"Ro...rk...ke up."

_Wake up? Wake what up? I'm up and always be up every morning! You know how I'm always up and very prepared for every single morning!_

"...oark?"

_Yes? Who is it?_

_I can hear you just alright and pretty clear._

_But... What do you want?_

"Come on, wake up, Roark."

A soft and cold hand had then reached the side of my cheeks softly and... quite surprisingly, making me actually snapped up from my thoughts and half-awake state, with a pair of wide eyes opened like a monster; like how I bet it must be, because I was being surprised and all. Feeling quite startled, my eyes definitely darted off to anything around me at first _–finding several things I could make out as different landscapes, different place, unlike the time when I thought I was still on the top of the ocean and flying on the top of my Rock Fossil Pokemon without no problem–_ in one frantic movement, until... it settled to something I had... recalled and seen before, somewhere.

Fedora hat, dark blue hair, blue jeans, golden necklace and... a perfectly tailored blue suit.

_Definitely something I've seen before and could immediately make out with precision on who it was._

It was simply because of the unique style and would only belong to someone I've known best throughout my life—Just a perfect description of someone who would ever wore some sort of flashy clothes in the middle of a mix of chilling and hot region of Sinnoh.

Unbelieving my eyes on what I had just see, I merely stared at the person who still ducked his head and only granting me only a half covered face due to his long assymetric hair that had seemed to be not cutted properly and grown outrageously everywhere; like some sort of Luxray's mane. And as if the description wasn’t enough, there was suddenly a waft of Pecha mixed with Nanab Berry’s aroma coming to reach my nose out of a sudden; which made me wincing and cringing from the strong smell that’d gotten the best of my nose. Each waft of the strong aroma was actually getting stronger and stronger _–to even made my nose nearly stung from–_ when the wind from the sea blows the air back and forth, gently swaying the clothes he’d wore. The Pecha and Nanab Berry’s aroma were eventually filling in my nose _–and depleted the other, such as the salty scent from the sea–_ by the time the man was still there _–and actually replacing all of my senses with the berries smell the longer he stayed–_ and actually getting way too sharp for my nose when he didn’t even move from his spot, while possibly… waiting for a reaction from me.

_By the strong aroma to made all my other senses gone numb… just like the same waft coming from the letter, I thought, the only person who would wore this kind of perfume would certainly lead to one person—as he is still there, unmoving. Then…  if so… don’t tell me…_

“Are you happened to be Ri—“

A sudden nip coming from my side made me squeaked and jumped on my seat instead, snapping me out from my mind and my observation of the person in front of me. Or let alone finishing my unfinished question that was directed to the man who was just right in front of me.

And at that time, I was pretty much sure finding myself to be more awake than ever when I just turned my head to see my humongous Aerodactyl had been looming over my body afterwards _–with its huge shadows covering me up from the sun–_ along with a loud growl coming to replace the sound of the crashing waves instead. With its eyes reflecting worriness and how I saw it shows its emotions by flapping its sturdy wings up and down to lift sands and rocks from the ground... and just straight onto my face... I knew Aerodactyl must've been so worried or even experiencing something else... that I couldn’t quite putting on my finger about what.

Not that I mind the wild gesture of Aerodactyl, but at that time, I was... confused and quite annoyed by the fact I was... found to be fainted, or something else like I was rendered unconscious. Not that I could made things up from the situations I was having, but seeing how the person in front of me has called to wake up, I bet... I was fainted.

_Yes, I must be._

From soaring through the wide blue horizon while looking down on the blue gentle ocean's part, and _now_ , finding myself to be down on the ground, fainted; or passed out. Or whatever was the story I could only summed up from; by the quick analyze of situations and how I summarized everything from the thing that had been seen and most likely happening.

And at that time, I couldn't help but being truly worried and questioning myself about what had just happened to me _–to made even my Aeorodactyl looking weird, and this fedora person was still there, unmoving–_ until a soft voice took my attention, inviting a super wide eyes when I had... just...

...seen the man who had sent me the letter _–and sending me into hordes of troubles, such as this–_ was already there. And he actually lifted his face slowly to look down at me after what felt like ages, with a small smile being seen on the edge of his lips.

He, again, had those gleaming blue eyes having those blue flickers resurfacing as it locked with my own.

"Roark." He called.

Riley called.

_He... called me, now and... just the first time after... years that felt like ages ago!_

"Roark? Are you alright?" The older man waved his hand softly just right in front of my face.

And without delaying any seconds, I quickly nodded to the man who seemed to be already worried sick with his expression being shown with: a pair of furrowed eyebrows, scrunched up face, and not to be ignored—a wry smile etched just on the edge of his lips. I just gave Riley a small reassuring smile in return, and actually beamed one innocent smile when the older man still looking so worried about; unbelieving my expression, as me he must be. I too, found myself to be for not long, mesmerized with the fact that Riley was already there, calling me up with his usual gentle voice and tone.

One of the things I liked from him, in all honesty. He's always given me one gentle tone regardless of how he felt, even when he was worried. Such a calm man and totally patient enough as one human, I admit. 

I know I should've said something when few seconds passed with neither Riley or even me saying anything in between afterwards, until I thought I should stop being so mesmerized when Riley had just returned, being there just in front of me, having his eyes on me, and... knowing that he must be waiting for my answer or my words in return; to show him I was just alright like I had said earlier.

_I should just... not show my excitedness, happiness or anything that look like the old Roarkie to him. No, wait—wait, why should I even do that when I shouldn't, and damn, I should just act natural. And I probably should answer him with something already—or else the man would be more worried sick and thought cat got my tongue or even worse, thinking I couldn't spoke from my trauma._

"I—I am alright, yes, but—”

"Oh, how silly of me to ask you something I shouldn't. My apologies Roark, I thought you ought to know this first... or to put it better, you should be knowing this beforehand: but you passed out earlierI couldn't really believe it was you riding on the back of your Aerodactyl when I waited up on the cottage with my mind wondering _–to even doubtful–_ if you've came to receive my letter or not. Until I actually saw... your partner, flying in a quite... unbalanced state, from time to time, while it was still hovering on the top of the unfriendly oceans. The two of you almost falling just near the harbor, too; as I saw how your Aerodactyl tried so hard to make sure you wouldn’t be falling first. I couldn't really held my legs from running when I was seeing it struggling to fly or to be drowned when it tried so hard to get yourself to its back; while I saw you being dangled from a foot grip of Aerodactyl's. Totally a dramatic scene if it was on _TV Show, I believe_." Riley interrupted with an unpredictable and long explanation about what had just happened to me, giving me a thought about how on earth he did already answered everything; like he knew precisely about what I just have in thought, even though I should've asked him about it beforehand.

_So, I was true. Like how my thought said earlier, I... fainted._

Though I was glad my situation was already being explained, or else I wouldn't be feeling too good to hear those on latter time _–to learn about things quite late, I should say–_ especially after hearing the last line of what Riley had just said. Surely what had just been said _–about me dangled from–_ would be of a horror watch to anyone nearby _–if there was even anyone watching out there–_ if it wasn't Riley who had seen me and running himself out from the cottage; or so had he retell the story and explained everything in details.

_I was just... however, couldn't really comprehend about the part... where Riley had said about what was happening to me –passed out, fainted, all the same words and meaning– as it must be surely about... my phobia again! It must be the cause to everything, and now becoming even true, to even happened to me to the point I was like what he said, alright! I just couldn't stand water... as it is very horrible!_

_It's...horrible!_

Baffled and surprised from the information, I was, making a gape at first, before gasping when I happened to notice Riley has already chuckled _–from what I thought: my super quick change of expression, from one to another, as he found it to be truly interesting to watch, like how he’d said it ever since when we were still kids–_ while patting the side of my shoulder in one brief second. Feeling embarrassed at first, I didn’t really said a thing or two to Riley, until I’ve regained my composure to speak again when Riley gave me an innocent look, with both of his eyes blinking so ever slowly and staring directly into my own; like he’d been waiting for my responses ever since the last time he talked.

"Ah-ah, um, sorry. I know my phobia of water still didn't go away ever since I was a kid... but, anyway! Did you perhaps, saved me, or...?" I asked with a small gesture of hand toward my Aerodactyl, which’ve gained an amused hum from Riley, who had both of his eyes following on what I was seeing as well; my Aerodactyl, who happened to be pecking at the small pebbles on the beach.

Riley, he, too, happened to fold one of his hands afterwards, putting his other hands just under his chin out of a reflex and his mechanism; looking like a detective, that he was, although he was just thinking about things about me or something else, I bet.

"I _can't_ really say I saved you, but perhaps... if you want to count about my part—of taking hold of you after Aerodactyl swoop and fell just on the beach, then _yes._ " Riley mused, making me furrowed both of my eyebrows at first, but smiling afterwards.

"Then... it's the same as how you're _turned out to be my savior_ , geez. You saved me, alright. Thank you... for, um, the second time _–if you count it up from how we met for the first time and helped me out on that stormy day–_ Riley. Also glad to see you after years of your travel over the regions, just to return here in another mission of yours, I suppose?" I joked and laughed lightly and gave Riley my hand as one greeting, which was returned almost instantly, although... with a weird gesture.

Riley had grasped my hand at first, before actually aligning it straight to his lips and kissing it so ever gently. The strange gesture was alluring and weird, I admit, though my face couldn't really help but blushing really red to even spread through my ears _–like one Tamato Berry–_ when I just noticed about what on earth Riley was doing—and of a formal greetings he should probably done to a girl, no less!

"R- _Riley_ —!" I squeaked and getting really flustered for the seconds Riley's lips was still there, but only getting myself to be blushing and even more flustered when another small kiss landed on my hand again.

Though it was along with what I've turned to notice as well: Riley's edge of lips turned upwards and formed into one smirk; or teasing smile, really. And at that time, I seriously couldn't gather my brain to spoke anything but gaping my lips apart, as I wasn't really sure what was going on anymore; even though I knew Riley was kissing my hand, though I didn't know what and why he should do that, after years we haven't been in touch or even touching the others, too.

_But I want to stay positive in mind, and so I concluded this action of Riley's as: his habit._

_His new habit, not knowing where did he learnt that, as my biggest concern would be about Riley learning unimagined stuffs ever since he went out from Sinnoh Regions. Arceus knew what he'd just learnt from the rough and unknown road ahead and to return like this..._

Gulping my saliva at first, I tried my best not to react much with Riley’s lips were still on my own hand.

"You— _you, too_. I supposed you had earned my most important message that had been delivered through my fast deliverer Honchkrow. Does this... mean that you came here after reading the letter up... just to see me, instead of digging so hard to be seeing your lovely fossils, Roarkie?" Riley asked softly as he released his hands from mine, making my hand felt slightly colder and missing Riley's warmth, but not so mattered as I pulled it back to my side immediately after, and pretend nothing had happened.

I shook my head and giving out a wry smile and dry chuckle.

"Such a question now of all times, Riley? Though, to be honest, your letter didn't get to be sent directly to me—it got sent to someone else instead. My father's and my co-worker _–thankfully–_ fetch it up from your Pokemon, I supposed, before sending it up to me. And that is entirely everything that’d happened before that letter of yours get me into real trouble at first—but eventually I was being let off of from and being sent home to leave the mine just for... reading your damned letter. _Anonymous damned letter_ that made me felt so scared at first—before knowing it was you who sent it. Knowing it was you, however, I rushed myself here. Well, more like rushing and fainted on my way on the road before getting back and waking up to see you instead of greeting you on my part, just like... how it is, right _now._ " I shrugged and scratched the back of my head as I turned slightly to look at the Aerodactyl that had been sniffing the ground at first, before asking for an attention as it cocked its snout.

I patted its snout for few seconds afterward as I saw it peered its eyes curiously to me, before continuing to talk to Riley again.

"And I didn't get any fossils either today. So _another loving day_ without seeing fossils, it is." I sighed.

"Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that, however, I am also glad you took hold of the letter, then. Or else I'll send another letter to make sure _you read it until you grew bored of my letterings_. Honestly, I thought you must be already forgetting me, since I thought I left you... in one not so mannered state and probably hurting you enough, for what had happened and surely of a trouble for your part. And perhaps, disposing the letter away, as I had the intention of not going to write my name there… just to make you remember. Yet... _here you are_. Right in front of my eyes with a disheveled look, and waking up from fainting. And Arceus grants my greatest wish: _you do remember me, after all_." Riley smiled and ruffled my hair instantly, making me snapped up and grumbled like a kid afterwards.

"You made it sounds like I am such a kid..." I muttered lowly to gain another hearty chuckle from Riley, who had stood up from his squatting position then, offering one of his hands to help me up.

Certainly, I took his hand quickly enough _–and being reminded of what had happened in the past and felt like the same when the event happened to be similar–_ and smiled to the man who adjusted his fedora hat afterwards.

"But what you've been saying, Riley— everything's been a past. I'm quite good at learning and up as one Gym Leader ever since then. I don't think I'm quite sorry to take your position as a supposed to be Gym Leader in Oreburgh, too, as I'm content with what I'm doing right now. I even learnt much more things better, compared to what I thought I wouldn't be living up to my father's expectation; and the reason why he chose you instead of me, anyway. Though now I've liven things up to his expectations, being responsible over my position and doing my duty—well, I can't thank you enough and... sorry for sounding to be like thankful and boasting after you're gone for years, all the same." I sighed softly afterwards, eyes averted down to look at my boots; that had been grinding the sands below while making scrunching sound from time to time.

”Well now... It is fine. I understand what you meant truly, Roarkie; or how I already at least that was how I’ve seen and heard about it. You… really do sound truly sincere about it. Don't worry about it too much, alright? I too, had left in one made up mind and thought you will be burdened with I was supposed to be doing; instead of travelling. But hearing this now–about your content feeling for the given position as one Gym Leader— _I'm happy for you._ We've agreed this had been a past for the both of us, and so this is it. Also, earlier you've mentioned about the _'second time'_ , yes? Did you perhaps having a nostalgic memory about what had been shared between us?" Riley asked as he walked for few steps away from me, gesturing me to follow him up to the top of the stairs that had been spread to the hilly top that had one simple cottage up on it.

Seeing how Riley must be wanting me to get on the inside of the cottage we used to visit and having to rest together on the inside when we were still kids, I merely smiled for a moment _–for reminiscing those days–_ while looking at the wooden cottage, before catching up to the older man who had been walking so ever quickly with his long legs that had already lead him to the most top area. Though when Riley saw I haven't catch up to him, he merely smiled while tipping his fedora hat softly as he paused on his walk, waiting for me to follow him straight up to where he was, and keeping still on the northern edge of the stairs with straight standing.

"Well, yes. Oddly enough, I actually... recall some few things about you when I thought... you know, passed out? By what you've explained about me: fainting and out of my soul down there." I smiled with a huff of breath when I started to trek the stairs up, feeling slightly tired when I was just about halfway through.

"You mean you were supposed to had a dream when you passed out, yet you got a reminiscing about us instead. About our childhood time... _yes?_ Is it correct?" Riley asked again as he offered his hand again to help me up to get to the stairs ahead, but got rejected softly.

I gave him a small smile along with a shook of head then, getting Riley to had his eyes twitched slightly as he seemed to be… surprised.

_It wasn’t because I was feeling prideful enough to reject his offer, no. It was merely because I thought I had to be as strong as Riley and that means that I should be able to climb the stairs just like how he was. What's more: I was no longer a kid, that I shouldn't rely on every single help Riley loved to give me; whenever and wherever, which would eventually turned me into one spoiled child. And I didn’t want to be one spoiled child, but… to be my ownself. One of the things I could really get used but Riley was spoiling me rotten, I knew._

"Yeah, it was. Funny that I recall that, when we both said to drop the past behind, huh? More _like you_ _–the one who said that–_ anyway. Though I agreed on about to drop it up and just talk things up the recent things and to the future stuffs, if it's alright." I smiled.

“I had no qualms for talking the future and recent stuffs; like you’ve said. But… don’t you want to talk about the things regarding my perfume? I know you’ve said about it _being disturbing_ earlier, and I don’t think that was a joke. Did you… happened to really hate it that much… Roarkie?” Riley smiled softly as I perked my head up, with my eyes squinting.

“I… didn’t hate it. I never hated you, Riley. It’s just… _haa,_ man, can’t you do something about your perfume? Body odor or anything and the sort of thing you’ve used, along with the same smell you’ve put into your letter. I know you’re weird enough to even like those fruity perfume, but…” I actually ended it up with a groan and sighing through my lips as I saw Riley already chuckling; must be from the way I got frustrated on what to tell him.

“Then, you don’t hate it, right?”

“Do you _even listening_ to what I’m saying ever since?” I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders as I saw how Riley stifled a laugh from; with his scrunched shut and him holding his stomach at the same time.

_Does… does what I’m saying even sounding like some sort of funny… thing? I don’t think there’s any, but… well, whatever. Riley always found something funny from a different perspective, so… it’s understandable, I think._

_Goodness, Riley._

“Then, if so… I won’t change my perfume. Or my body odour; or anything you’ve complained about. I hope you’ll still and going to keep enjoying it until the future parts the two of us; if that’s going to happen to the two of us, which I really hoped to be truly happening.” Riley said with a follow of loud laughter which made me felt more irked than, but eventually chuckling after I saw how the older man kept on laughing afterwards, to even hunched his back from; as he might’ve found the topic we were having were truly funny to the point he’d released all the tension he’d stored inside, as I, too, might even have just been infected by his laughter.

_Fruity odour, perfume, and those things he’d said—with Riley’s favorites… was actually a pleasure in my part to know what he truly likes. But it was… also happened to be a despair on my part; since I found to be not fond of it._

_Riley probably happened to already had his –weird– favorites ever since the day he started to live on the forest mountain. I meant… he used to live with the nature and Pokemons, so it wasn’t that surprising that he liked the sweet smell from Pecha and Nanab Berries. Not like I had anything against his Pecha and Nanab Berry smell preference, but… geez, it’s ‘hard’ to get used to it. I used to live on the dusty, rocky and earth-like environment… and that might’ve been partly the reason why. I too, hate fruits, and that probably is the reason why I’m somewhat against Riley’s smell, perfume, odor, and everything he’d used._

_Sigh… though… if I’m going to hang out more with this man, then maybe I… seriously had to train myself to get used to the weird smell, once and for all. I probably had to start really, really soon, so I won’t get myself having a problem on the latter day…_

“Just what are you saying, huh, _silly Riley?_ ” I joked and saw the older man stopped laughing and merely smiled in a cunning way, before eventually turning his head to look down at the beach and to somewhere for seconds _–I could see how he took a glance on my Aerodactyl at the same seconds–_ before fixating his sights on me.

I could feel both of Riley’s eyes were having a certain blue light on the surface; again. Although, at that time, I pretend I didn’t notice it as my legs were starting to work itself to climb the stairs up, and would just focus on the task I’ve at hand.

I huffed as I climbed up the stairs slowly enough like a Slowpoke afterwards, while realizing Riley was only looking down at me with a mysterious smile _–one that I couldn't ever decipher what that smile for, or what it meant–_ for the same seconds I struggled to climb the long concrete stairs ahead. I could see how he was looking fondly on me, but… also being weirdly attentive of my mind and my words, too; quite surprisingly, out of a sudden. I couldn’t help but being slightly embarrassed _–and feeling my cheeks reddened–_ when Riley was keeping his eyes on me still, with him waiting at the highest part of the stairs.

_He's weird... but cool, too, at the same time._

Once I've gotten myself to the highest part of the stairs, I immediately hunched my back and exhaled loudly, having my eyes scrunched shut as I felt more exhausted than ever.

_It wasn't because of the stairs, no. It was possibly, about how I just passed out earlier, and that must be part of the reason why I felt the exhaustion seeping in to the inside of my bones and muscles quicker. Especially afterwards, where I woke up –after who knows how long– with my body muscles not working and immediately went to climb the stairs. Like some sort of muscle jot. Or whatever it was._

Though my mind and body movement stopped _–like I got a freeze in my shoes–_ when Riley happened to brush his hand on the back of my head as he let his thin fingers trailed over the neckline for seconds, before pulling it away when I happened to peer slowly to look at Riley's face. Riley pretend nothing had happened afterwards, however, as he just laughed it off softly and... bringing up another topic.

"How's your Aerodactyl? Aren't you going to return him to the Pokeball before going to the inside of the cottage?" Riley took a glance on my Aerodactyl that was still on the beach, sniffing and sunbathing itself; like some Pidgeot, who liked to bathe under the sunlight and letting the feathers moisturized from.

Wincing from the sight, I merely shook my head and pulled a face to Riley.

"Nah, no need. I don't think it will really like to stay on the red sphere, as I never let it out before this very day anyway... I meant, he’d been on the inside of my red sphere for two years long; ever since you’ve left. So just let it be there to play around or doing something it might really like. And I don't think we would be taking too much time on the inside either, so... yeah. I'll just leave it there." I shrugged and returned to look at Riley, who had apparently wearing one unreadable expression for the seconds I thought he was supposed to... smile; like how he usually should.

I didn't get his expressions _–nor do I want to understand it truly, because it was so unreadable, alright–_ but for the splitting seconds I was in my own thought and trying to figure what Riley's expression meant, I thought... I just saw something odd happening; one odd event where it was quite similar to the old days I was still with Riley, reminding me of the past when we were still so young. By the odds, too, I meant... there was that flicker of blue light showing on his eyes for a moment; just like the first day I met him after getting lost in the mountain.

_And by that time, I was trying to find and sort out if I said anything wrong or even bad to be said to him, if anything? I knew Riley would just show something like that in his eyes if he has something he took interest, bothering him, annoyed him, or at least something that had to do with his mind and feelings; or that was what I'd learnt through our teens together, and how I always try to understand him from the way he looks._

Though it only lasted for seconds before fading away from my line of vision, with me finding myself to be gasping and pulled back into reality when Riley had already replaced his expression with a beam of smile instead. The older man had then closed his eyes for one brief moment before nodding himself twice with a chuckle as he had then lead his way through to the cottage.

“Riley…?” I winced as I muttered the older man’s name, which only invited a chuckle out from Riley’s throat.

And that expression he’d worn too, truly made me couldn't help but wonder if Riley was even just alright, and _not acting… odd_.

I could make out that Riley was being weird at first _–and how I sensed there was something off about him, although I am not sure what–_ and wanted to ask him about it, but… the thoughts revolving around him _–and the mysteries–_ that’d lead into the continuation was immediately dispersed from my mind when the older man had started to call my name; and replaced with a simple thought that Riley must be doing just fine.

I still found the oddities occurring to Riley though, especially when the older man had opened the door and gestured me to go inside first.

_I wondered if he’s… just alright?_

”Come one, Roarkie. Feel free to go in first.” Riley beamed a quick smile as I winced at first, but eventually giving in when the older man had been so insistent to get me to the inside; with his wide smile plastered on his face.

And that was all I took and thought before I had decided to start walking my legs through the opened door leisurely; and without putting any kind of suspicions, or even having my mind lingering any longer toward his real-quick change of facial expressions, or even the oddities he’d shown ever since.

Although.... I kind of regretting coming in afterwards, when I found out that Riley— _he_ …

_…turned out to be wasn't his usual self or even someone I really knew, sadly._

∴∴∴∴∴

"So, um, Riley. Say, why do you send me out a letter instead of calling me directly from a Poketch?"

I asked with a loud voice when I happened to be already on the inside of the cottage and sitting myself leisurely on the floor, with both of my hands were leaning down on the small coffee table. Wandering my eyes to the ceilings, I was mesmerized and feeling quite nostalgic with the old cottage _–that was filled with many memories, mostly happy ones–_ and actually gotten drown into my own memory while waiting for Riley who had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water for me.

Although my memory reminiscing time stopped when I happened to hear a loud clink coming from the back, seeing how the older man seemed to have found a glass and taking it out from, but not really answering my questions; or yet to answer. Maybe he was forgetting where we usually store things at, especially after years he'd never return home, and trying to get his mind gathered or something. It wasn’t something new, but… simply something that I must get used to be seeing, with him probably trying to get his way around. Seeing how Riley seemed to be taking his time with the glass before filling it up with water from the sink, I merely smiled at the sight and returned to give him another set of the questions.

_I wasn't sure why I was asking him about that, honestly, but only out of curiosity._

"Do you happen to be finding letters to be exquisite, Riley? Not that I'm protesting—but I thought you have my numbers. And... why even resort to the old traditional way of sending letters? You know we're already living in the modern age where technologies are there to help us communicate; unlike the days we've had as kids, where we hardly even had a Poketch when we just rely on Pidgeotto to send the letter instead, for Arceus' sake."

Riley was showing a reaction then: perked up at first, fidgeting for a second and not actually answering from the second question. He had then turned around and coming out from the kitchen within a quick stride, before actually joining me on the floor for the seconds after, with him handing me down a glass full of water all along. Riley had then sighed.

"Ahh, _about that_. My Poketch actually broke on my way in Hoenn Region, you see. I also _know and realize_ that we're living in a modern age, Roarkie. But things have… been getting awry enough for me I had to resort on doing the old traditional way. These things were... well, when I happened to visit my friend, Steven Stone on the Hoenn Region, I didn't exactly know why on earth I was fascinated with the Granite Cave itself and getting truly absorbed with the glowing stones to actually falling myself into one huge pithole without really seeing where I was even heading to. And the result is: that I broke the small device that was placed on the inside of my pants’ pocket. It was... _truly embarrassing;_ with me not even seeing where I was heading to, even when I was supposed to act older and carefully too. And that concluded the whole story as to why I resorted to the old-fashioned letter in the end. Did you find... the letter, to be… perhaps, _quite disturbing?_ " Riley's face heated up a little as he retell what had just happened to him, before actually tilted his head softly with one eyebrow arched high when I didn't give him an answer.

I immediately cleared my throat loudly then, chuckling wryly as I found Riley's expression had changed into another worried sick one; just like earlier when he asked me if I was alright after regaining my consciousness.

"N-no! Obviously _not_. Not as disturbing as your Peach and Nanab Berry’s smell that’d been wafting off from your clothes ever since; which would be another joke." I paused as I drank the water from the glass for a moment, before continuing, "I’m just asking because I was just curious about things; if you happened to ask me why I questioned you about it. I know _you're weird_ , Riley, and I didn't know if you're trying to be a romanticist or what; Arceus knew what on earth is going on in your mind. I thought you still got my number and forgetting it up or something—though things turned out to be different instead. And what's with you, too, writing something without a name on the front? Telling me to come where to meet when I remember who you're too... what, are we playing the _riddle-hide and seek_ game?" I bumped my shoulder into Riley's softly, making the older man snorted lightly.

"I told you: I _want you to remember me_ again, and doing it even when I knew the risk of losing the letter in between or you tossing it away from; I knew it truly well. I, too, was doing this just in case you've forgotten about me. Also, I'm very sorry I couldn't get through you for these past few years, even though I wished I could gave you about my whereabouts and my conditions. I thought everyone must be thinking I've already died somewhere ever since... and I had to be at least... sent my greetings through something; even when it would be without my Poketch. I had found myself into one big dilemma about who to be sent greetings for, or letters _–thinking the most suitable person to know I was doing fine–_ until I came to be reminded and turning to think about you, Roark." Riley smiled gently.

"Oooh, what is it about me you're thinking about? Must be _something sketchy and amazing_ all the same, huh?" I joked again, actually getting Riley's face turning into one unreadable expression again, but changed almost instantly when he happened to give me a soft and gentle smile after.

"If _you still remember me_ , instead of your fossils, that is. I know you're still weirdly obsessed and attached with the fossils, up until the point you kept three Cranidos fossils by yourself. And that doesn't really stop until you will get all of the rarest fossils from every parts of the world!" Riley laughed out loud and put one of his hands on my shoulder, leaving it there as I turned to join his laughter as well.

" _Again, Riley?_ Hey, I know I am a Fossil dork and Fossil-obsessed, but that doesn't really mean I will forget you truly either—even though I did, for a moment, until I recalled about you and how I find my clue up to this Iron Island, you dummy. And says you: a Riolu obsessed Trainer who hands every single Trainers he could meet with Riolu's eggs and telling them to take great care of it, right?" I rolled my eyes and laughed even louder this time, eyes actually leaking small tears from the corner as I found it must be from the happy and cheery atmosphere I've—well, no— _we've_ had.

And by the time, I saw Riley's expression changed a little when I happened to glance at his face, although he averted his eyes when he spoke to me after.

" _Except_ you." Riley muttered softly, almost inaudible to my hearings, but I caught it up real fast and giving him another hearty reply; and wouldn’t ponder much on a slight change over his facial expression, since Riley might’ve been thinking about something and… he didn’t have to always tell me things he didn’t want to.

_I understand him that much, and his privacy._

"Yes, _except me_ , because I was actually the first person to see your Riolu evolved into one great Lucario. Just like its partner! And after that, you started on breeding it up, handing everyone the eggs over and over, _except_ … to me. And that... well, lasted up until now. I wonder why was that...?" I sneered and bumped my small fists up to Riley's shoulder _–as I tried to continue on with my own joke–_ but only to be gasping when Riley happened to be already catching my fist quickly and pressing his bony fingers quite deeply and down to my own.

"Because _you're special_ , Roark." Riley said with a low, whisper like tone.

I hummed and pretend Riley's fingers wasn't truly there to grasp my own, and only to wince a little when Riley happened to pressed his finger even stronger after, sending my head in one alarm instead; because I was feeling like he was... angered, or getting furious from what I’ve said.

" _Special?_ You mean I'm your best friend and that makes me different. You treated me quite differently than the others because of that, yeah? Though I still don't really get why did you hand the eggs to everyone else... like, _they were special_ , and me... getting none of it?" I managed to let out a small chuckle and trying to joke around, but that was long over when Riley suddenly glared his eyes to me, giving me goosebumps.

Riley's eyes reflected a cold dark blue color when he happened to lock it up with mine and sending shivers down my spine.

_Did Riley… actually misinterpret what I’ve been trying to say…? I know I made it as one joke, but seeing how Riley’s eyes actually gone colder in a color, with him seeming so show a dark aura on his back, I can only make his reaction as… he’s being angered!_

I actually winced when Riley turned to make a scowl afterwards.

"You... seriously think I _should hand you an egg_ just to make you feel special like what you've said, Roark...? Even though I've been treating you with all the special things and special treatment ever since we’re kid, too..." Riley paused with a sigh as he looked down for a moment.

"Ri-Riley, I didn't mean it that way—”

And Riley had suddenly returned to glare at me from the corner of his eyes again.

”— _You_ —do _you_ even realize about why I want you to meet me here, by sending that letter? I know sometimes you don't really see things from the other side before someone telling you. I really hoped you will seriously answer with you knowing _‘the true reason’_ as to why you're coming here and how I want you to be. Just not because you want to make a simple excuse that sounds like: how we've never meet for years and _that was it_." Riley said with a small irked tone over the last part; one thing I couldn't really forgot coming from him and just the new things I've came to learn from the older man, all the same.

_I never really saw Riley being irked before—as he usually gave me a smile and gentle chuckle, at most of the times. So knowing he could make a tone and all really surprised me. Or maybe it was just me who wasn’t being attentive enough to notice if there was a slight change in Riley’s tone._

And by that time, I arched one of my eyebrows, eyes blinking within rapid pace when I couldn't really get what Riley was even trying to tell me about. Sure, I knew he was saying things about his letter, but...

"Excuse... me?" I tilted my head slowly to one side as I stared my eyes to Riley, who had both of his eyebrows furrowed down.

"...Judging by the way you looked like right now… just, don't tell me ‘ _you don't know’_." Riley said with a flat tone.

And like one hypnotic question, I actually smiled and gave him the honest answer immediately.

"...No. Nope." I shook my head slowly enough all I hope to made my point across to the older man, and telling him the actual truth.

My reaction, however, made Riley's mood suddenly dropped _–or getting worse as it must seemed to be --with his expression becoming unreadable–_ as he had suddenly tore his fingers away from mine _–acting like he had enough or fed up with me–_ and quickly taking the half emptied glass I was drinking from my other hand at the same time. He too, quickly stood himself up from, leaving me with only empty seat beside as the older man gave me his back, and seeming to plan to not talk to me afterwards; in other words, he sulked. Judging by the reaction of Riley's _–by that bad demeanor, and quite a bad habit of his, I admit–_ I seriously knew I must be making him really mad, especially when the older man uttered nothing for the seconds I waited if he was going to say anything, at all.

_Yet he didn't._

And knowing this _–by waiting or even trying to know what Riley was thinking was useless in every single way possible–_ I quickly stood on my two knees, and actually following Riley to the kitchen when he strode himself as quickly as possible _–to even trying to avoid himself when I was trying to reach his back–_ and giving me the cold shoulder.

_He... he's angry!_

_N-now what to do…? I know if Riley’s giving me the cold shoulder, I should at least say something!_

_I should… really think of something! Talk anything—A thing, two things, or anything at all, really…! Or else Riley would—_

"I seriously _... don't_ , except for the part of what you've already said, Riley! It is exactly like you've said, if you want the honest truth; we've just met after years, and precisely the reason why I came here in the first place. And..." I paused, actually taking a breather and turned to look at Riley who already stood straight near the sink, unmoving his hands or even putting the glass down as he stilled.

Once knowing he was still standing there to listen _–even though he pretended he didn’t want to listen and acting like he could careless–_ to what I’m saying and not planning to go anywhere, I immediately continued with, "...I—I am sorry if I said anything that might annoy you, but I didn't really mean to hurt your feelings or anything similar. Not even about the eggs—well, _to tell you the truth,_ I don't even need one from you to be feeling special; since I already felt you're treating me differently from the others, ever since. I'm merely joking and curious about things, and that was it, alright? But now we've come to this... does this _‘special’_... happened to be not something relevant? Do I happen to misunderstand things or something…?" I kept on talking and questioned Riley even when the older man still pretend he didn't hear a thing _–although he did–_ with his eyes closed after.

_It looked as if he was... giving up on this. Was it only my imagination, however?_

Since I know how Riley was actually sulking and trying to look cold _–or maybe I was imagining it like I’ve thought earlier–_ I actually called him out again, this time with a more begging tone; as I hoped he will really talk to me, instead of ignoring me like I wasn’t even there.

"Hey... Riley? Come on, don't be mad at me. I know you're right about me not seeing things from the other side unless someone told me; I admit it. I’m in the wrong here—I know that well, and... hey, I don't really like it either if you didn't talk to me like this. It's like... we're already over, you know? Our friendships already getting down to the hills; even though we'd just meet today, too." I called his name softly with one hand patting his shoulder gently then, making him actually sighed and turned to look at me coldly.

"You— _haa_... just forget it, Roark. _Forget about it_. I don't… want us to have this topic anymore; I don't think it mattered much to you if I happened to explain as well. Although, I really hoped to hear you understand things before coming here, however, anything but for that _sole purpose_ ; to meet me after years of forgetting me. I really wished you _already know the reason as to ‘why’_ I want to meet you here..." Riley mumbled the last part softly, making me winced and starting to gather my thoughts about why Riley was even... talking about that; and how he was unlike his usual self.

_I knew the older man wouldn't be acting like this unless he had a proper reason._

_And I thought, when he didn't answer the special part and pretending he didn’t hear about it..._

_…I thought it must be having something to do with… what he’d been saying; the ‘reason’ as to ‘why’ he wants to meet me here. Did he mean…_

_…no, I’m not sure about what would it be… but, I bet it must be... about it._

"Did you perhaps, mean treating me with special things... well, does that include as to why you want me to me here, then? Because _I am special_ , and _you want me to be here_. And _because I'm special_ , you didn't give me eggs, but treating me differently, in your own way, I guess? Doesn't... that makes me your special best friend then? Unless you're talking about some other _‘special’_ things I don't understand about, again...?" I asked again, actually bringing up the point I might've just overcrossed, but hitting the point exactly, I thought.

Riley immediately twitched his eyebrows when I said that, although he pretend nothing had happened afterwards as he kept a calm face instead.

But hey, my eyes didn’t trick me; I’m certain about what I’ve seen earlier wasn’t a magic trick.

" _Bingo...?_ " I titled my head with a grin on my face, seeing how Riley seemed to be baffled for a moment, though he had shown another solemn expression for not long.

"N-not exactly correct. You're quite right about the special explanations—I want you to be here because you're _special, indeed_. But I also want you to correct the part about _'special best friend'_ part, as it doesn’t seem to be matching with what I’ve in thoughts." Riley said as he turned around to look at me, settling the glass down on the sink and leaving it behind.

I furrowed both of my eyebrows from the vague answer.

"Wait, _correct it_ , you said? Aren't we like... special best friend, now? And ever since years ago? What else would there be to be described about the two men in his eighteen and twenties without girlfriends, meeting up on the childhood cottage, except about us... being _'special best friend'_ , Riley? Do elaborate if you have another point. Or maybe, just tell me the reason why you want me to be here instead; since it would be much more better that way, though." I managed to answer slowly and carefully enough to return the questionable questions of Riley, only to get myself startled when he happened to make his move next.

Without delaying any seconds, Riley had immediately pulled one of my hands up to his lips _–when I wasn’t predicting his movement–_ and leaving it there whilst he had his other hand actually hugging my waist part, and positioning one of his legs between mine as he leaned down slowly.

A princess... courting style, I thought, as I knew and learnt about how straining the position was, but fitting for Riley's characteristic.

_Although—wait, hey! It’s not time to be thinking about princess courting—since I’m not a princess, but—heck, just what the hell is Riley even doing?_

"R-Riley—" I managed to stutter out with a flaring face when Riley had suddenly leaned himself closer to my face, actually chuckling a little when he must be seeing about how red my face had already be; must be.

"This... _kind of special_ , Roarkie. Not the best friend or even close friends you've been trying to say, you see? I’ll tell you the thing, then. Listen carefully, alright? The reason as to why I want you to be here before coming was… _exactly this_. I really hoped you’ll already realize that I’ve seen you in a different light once you came here, and yet… you joked around, but… being all honest about how you saw our relationship ever since; even when I didn't see you in that light anymore." Riley smiled for a moment before fluttering his eyes open and close, igniting some blue light I've ever seen from the dark blue orbs that had reflected its color onto mine at the same time.

And I couldn't help but being drawn in to those flickers of blue light, sending my minds away into one bubbly form in no time, before… getting myself into one state where I couldn't think clearly but being quite dizzy light-headed from. I, too, was getting truly rendered speechless when Riley tilted his head softly to one side, giving me an access to see the entire full view of his handsome face under that long assymetric hair _–with me actually mesmerized with his defined jaw and pointed nose, now that I’ve came to see it–_ along with the long beautiful eyelashes that I've never came notice before; if it isn’t all thanks to the close range we’re having, now I could come to appreciate his face even more.

I still remembered the time when I couldn't help but being drawn to his perfect face within the long moment I was still in one entranced state, feeling my body was being pulled like a magnetic wave towards Riley's touch; especially with the hand that’d kept still on my waist.

When Riley had said nothing _–or even did a thing with a move–_ for the long minutes after, I merely stared my eyes with my beet red face, not knowing about what to be said as well but letting my body to be caressed by Riley's hand _–or at least that was how I felt it when he moved it up and down from my waist, up and down–_ and feeling his warm breaths brushing my cheeks whenever he exhales a  gentle sigh out.

By the closeness, and the weird position, too, I seriously not knowing about what I should even do, act, or said to him, but letting things be. Even if Riley was going to do something after this too, I—I don’t think I would even know how I would react. Even after I recalled about how I snapped out from the entranced state and averted my eyes from Riley's eyes for the next seconds, too. I just couldn’t and… seriously not knowing what I should do!

_I mean... I've never been in such situations before. Not to mention, listening to what Riley had just said earlier... about how he said the special thing..._

_Was he even talking that he didn't even see me as his special best friend?_

_Then, then... what am I?_

_I was quite sure Riley wouldn't treat me this way, if I happened to be not his 'friend' either; if he meant our friendship had deteriorated and we became mere friends instead._

_Riley –as I learnt about him ever since we were still kids– wasn't the type to do things like this without a reason. And he won't seriously do things like this touching stuff to anybody else, or without reasons. Well, anybody except me, I guess. But that too, must be because I happened to be his best friend of all people. Up until this point too, I am sure Riley didn't even have anyone else, except me, due to his lack of communication and being... weird in his own way. Although if I must be honest, he’s weirdly adorable._

_Then, if things had come to this..._

_Am I... something else to him, then?_

_He did this to me, but not to anybody else. He said I was special, yet he treats me differently than anyone else. He even told me to correct the part of special best friend._

_If this is so... then._

_Does he consider these special things, doing this weird stuff together, with me as one man, as something even further than best friends? He mentions about he sees in me in a different light, right? He also said he didn’t see me in a special best friend way anymore, too. Does he meant he treats me specially as one ‘lover’ instead—_

"Riley—"

"Oh, Roarkie. I still couldn't believe that you can't still figure out about what we were even doing ever since, not even concluding what I was even trying to say to you. I tried to communicate it through toward your body gesture and touches, yet you still are listless. You seem to get the idea already, but you’re… still feeling the doubt, or uncertain. Or that was how I see it from your face right now: being listless and blank about what to say, do, or act; you're even clueless, to add things up. You didn't even seem to register about what this thing we were doing—let alone understanding what this special thing is. Then let me help you with this: don't you find it... _weird but an amusing thing to be experienced together, hmm?_ " Riley asked with a teasing like tone, and grinning when he found how embarrassing it was to me.

I gasped at the question, eyes widening a little but returned to its normal size for the seconds after.

"I don't really find it weird, but... these things... well, you were supposed to do this with a girl, Riley, and not me! I mean—not that I mind if you're doing this out of experience. I'm not even generalizing what _you should do and not_ , but _you were_ , earlier, saying the things that we do as: _'not best friend or close friend', but this kind of 'special'!_ Then isn’t this kind of special is actually something I've been thinking about? I know I sounded full of doubt _–I do, yes–_ but this—this gesture is something you will only do with a lov—"

"Then in other words: it is _indeed weird for you_ , Roarkie. Do you even understand why I am doing this to you, Roarkie? Do you even understand why I made such an unknown face earlier when you're saying we're just going to talk for not long? Do you even understand why I sulked out earlier when I expected you to already know the reason before you came here when that letter was sent with an intention...?" Riley interrupted with another question, asking me so ever softly with a gleam _–or some sort of blue rays reflecting on his eyes–_ resurfacing to cover most of his blue eyes’ color.

He seemed like he wanted to know what I was thinking, but...

_No._

_...something is not correct._

_He… might’ve already know what I’m thinking ever since—to even this thought, too!_

At the time I realized that Riley seemed to know about what I was thinking _–and how he seemed to already know about everything in my mind ever since, with his answers being always matching exactly with what I’ve in thoughts–_ I gasped and tried to free myself away from the older man's embrace, but only to be stopped when Riley had already moved to press his body with mine, and hugging me so ever tightly within his embrace for not long; just like how he knew my own movement so well I can't even believe if he had some sort of esper skills, and exactly reminding me on how we first met as he told me it was about to rain, and it did actually happened.

_But back then—about the power he had, he told me—or to put it correctly, asking for my clarification instead—and telling me about how it was just his instinct. Now that I’ve come to see how things weren’t exactly something you would call as an instinct –and Riley seemed to be always hitting the point of my question– I certainly knew the older man can actually ‘read’ my mind easily._

After that, things didn’t really actually stop there. As Riley—he, had then leaned down to my helmet slowly, hands tightening around my shoulders and waist. The gesture itself was more than enough to push me into a state where I must be glued to Riley's body for more than a minute _–and quite unwillingly, thanks to him_ — with my face buried down to partly his chest and his shoulder. It was one awkward state I was in, and I couldn't really help myself but being all flustered from.

With Riley's chuckling as he’d gotten the best of me: with how he was entirely locking all of my escape route... I seriously ought to think of something. Though at the time Riley didn't move, or even doing anything else to harm me, I actually got one idea out of my mind: and it was about the percentage if I was going to retaliate, and fight my way through.

Though it was obvious I didn't want to fight him, nor that would be a good option, considering about how Riley had a better proportion of body, better heights, and not to mention, his good reflexes and strength he’d shown me. I didn't tell I was not confident about my own build, but... Riley was definitely way stronger and quicker than my own body limit; as I counted and looking by his overall strength, with my sharp and calculating mind.

"I... _don't_ , Riley. But are you doing this... because of what I was trying to finish earlier? These kind of special things: the only thing that lovers will ever do?" I actually gave another question as I tried to avert my mind and returned to ask the older man about the thing _–I’m still quite unsure–_ that’d kept getting interrupted earlier; from both of my mind and unfinished words.

Riley merely chuckled.

"If it is so, what _will you do_ , Roarkie? Planning to avoid me for the rest of the day and pretend that nothing had happened?"

_W—wait, is he even serious?_

"Yes, I am _always_ serious, Roark."

And at that time, I suddenly had regained my strength to pull myself away from Riley's embrace, with both of my eyes widened when Riley actually pulled me even tighter, locking me to stay in one place again. Although as I kept on struggling to get myself away from Riley then, trying my best to see his expression or his eyes at the time, I couldn’t really budge much _–or even going to struggle myself free–_ when Riley stilled his hold, locking me so ever strongly so I would just stay quietly; in one place.

_I was about to ask him if he is actually looking at me as a lover. And now he could read my plain mind ever since, I… I don’t think I would need to tell him anything anymore, right? And reading it as quickly as possible, like my mind was his, and his is my own… Goodness, Arceus. I knew I must be screwed up, but this doesn't mean...!_

Riley had suddenly tighten the embrace and making me gasped, eyes scrunched shut when I felt his lips had already landed on one side of my ears softly. Once I felt Riley’s soft breathes were being heard on my ear, I couldn’t help but feeling truly embarrassed from.

_And… my face must be turning into one beet red Tamato Berry in this time...!_

"I... _can_ , and _truly knows what_ you're thinking about, ever since fourteen years ago, Roark. I know how you're feeling lost, troubled, and everything else when we happened to meet on that very fateful day. I know you didn't really believe me when I've ever said about how I had this aura skill, and treating me as one usual human being—yet I still thank you for that, however; you’re way too kind. But… as I am an Aura Guardian—I am nothing but still someone different than you: who can read, know, and could even see through what you're possibly thinking and hiding; even if you're totally unwilling to let me know." Riley sighed lowly afterwards, making me fidgeted slightly from _–since his breathes were quite ticklish as he breathes in and out near my ears–_ but managed to turned my head slowly to look up to the older man, who actually being kind enough to let at least my head to see.

_Then does this mean..._

"...you _know everything_ , then? Even about when I said something regarding our past, no, wait, even further than... that? Everything? Even my despair when you left me with the burdened work that was supposed to be yours...? Even when I had the old memories replayed on the beach, too?" I asked softly, getting quite careful about what I was going to say to him, and as if my hope on knowing things was granted, I actually get a small nod with a small smile from the older man.

"Yes. I _knew everything_. I even know you much better than myself. I could even know what you’re feeling and trying my best to treat you in the best way I’ve ever could. I am sorry and not sorry, however..." Riley said again and clutched one of his hands to the edge of my clothes, making me surprised for a moment, but getting relaxed in his hugs after.

_What surprised me was about how I didn't get surprised after learning how Riley could and already read my mind for Arceus knew how long! He said it was ever since fourteen years ago—then it means around the time I’ve met him for the first time. I couldn’t help but feeling quite frantic and desperate to run away to made sure if I was imagining things that Riley read my mind, but now he had said things…_

_…in a gentle, soft explanations as he answered my mind, I couldn’t help but feeling something had blossoming in my heart._

_And now… I gotten myself to relax into Riley's embrace—surely… I was mad. Mad, crazy, or something._

"It's... no, _no, it's okay_. I’m quite used to how I had the thoughts that you might’ve just read my mind ever since, but... I wonder if this is surprising enough for me to learn about? You know, I don't know if it was truly surprising or not, but I'm not so surprised to learn these things from you—such as you being an Aura Guardian and everything. I felt like it was already a part of you ever since and fits you just fine—plus I didn’t really mind about you having weird status or anything. You’re _my friend, Riley_ ; and you know that. But then again—if you know what I’m thinking, then you must know the reason why _I was here to begin with!_ Why did you even ask something you should already know?" I winced afterwards, eyes squinted up to the older man who’d parted his lips softly _–as if he wanted to say something–_ but closing it up again afterwards.

It took Riley for minutes as he kept his mouth shut after, and such a long time for him to be dwindled with thoughts. I’ve had enough when I saw Riley didn’t seem to be going to say anything if he didn’t get called, and so I called his name as I tugged the side of his clothes.

" _Riley._ "

I demanded Riley to spoke, just to get him to sigh and burrowed his face to my neck instead, with his eyes fluttered close.

"I... just want you to perhaps... realize something. You do know, about the _'lover'_ thing you said earlier. Something like that. Or more like, I want you to say something you might find to be unknown in your dictionary, or whatever it was." Riley mumbled softly, and getting me to shudder when his low tone actually reverberated through my body.

"Do you mean something like you like m—"

And just before the question was finished, I was already found myself to be gasping and surprised when Riley had looked up and landing his soft lips on mine, stopping my entire sentences as he smooched me for long unbelieving seconds _–with me actually holding on my breaths–_ before pulling back. I found myself to be stood and stilled like one fossil when Riley happened to pull himself away from me for not long, quickly tipping the edge of his fedora hat to cover his face... as I saw him being all flushed.

I was, at the same time blushing furiously too, to the point my cheeks were set on fire, and couldn't utter any words.

“You mean love. And we aren’t friends, Roarkie.” Riley muttered as softly as he could after a moment of awkwardness being shared between us.

_Th—then, then this thing about lover is… truly real!_

_Riley, he… actually meant something… like: he love me! If he didn’t see in me the same light as me, then it just means one thing! He… also corrected the words I used as ‘like’ and turned it into ‘love’ earlier, right? Then… then!_

_Everything—every single things we’ve done up until this point –with Riley treating me differently and treated me in his own special way– would only meant as he loves…. He loves me!_

_He… actually loves me!_

At the time I realized the kiss was real _–with my thoughts had already gathered to get the point I’ve come to summarize–_ with my lips were just smooched by Riley's warm one, I instantaneously walked back for two steps, three steps or even further as I lost my count _–since I did it reflexively–_ before turning myself away with one hand covering my lips _–since I was still quite didn’t believe the things that had just happened–_ as I ran out from the cottage afterwards, and running as fast as I could like one Rapidash; that I was.

Although I could hear several quick footsteps were following me for the splitting seconds—along with a loud call of my name from the cottage for few times, but as my mind couldn’t really comprehend what’d just been happening _–with my head couldn’t even wrap or digesting the kiss Riley had given, along with the realization of his love towards me–_ I found myself to ignore the call instead, and running even faster. I was even blushing evenly when I could hear a chuckle seemed to still reverberate on my ears _–as it must be coming from the way Riley breathes in and out earlier, to even made it felt sensitive–_ and just to made me quickly running both of my legs to the max. Once I’ve reached mu Aerodactyl, who happened to be sun-bathing, I quickly seated myself on its back as we immediately flew back to Oreburgh Mine. Aerodactyl made a snort and tilting its head at first, but eventually soaring through the blue sky ahead as it seemed to be not interested on knowing what’d happened.

_I could make out the expression that’d be worn by my Aerodactyl earlier as being confused from what’d happened, but… damn._

_Damn my slow mind and my late realization over Riley’s feelings! If only I learnt of it sooner, and getting myself truly prepared by the truth –instead of dawdling on the inside of my mind and getting it swirled around Riley’s feelings and trying to understand him instead– I don’t think I would even running away like… this._

_I’m such a coward and frantic person, now, aren’t I?_

_I, too, knew I was being cruel to Riley –by leaving him without any answer or even reasons, and finding myself to be already running away once I’ve realized the feeling of his. But my mind was truly unstable –and I couldn’t really comprehend anything correctly as there were too much of informations incoming all at once– at that time, and to be greeted just be a kiss too –and unexpectant one– was surely overwhelming. Especially after years I haven't even see him anywhere; with him travelling the regions in one unknown mission._

_Such a day to start and a day to end, I thought._

By that time, and as the memory still freshly stayed in the back of my head… I seriously regretted my actions of coming in the cottage to meet Riley for the first time in years. I never truly considered the things that wouldn’t happen will eventually happened.  Especially when I expect him to be all warm and spreading his arms to greet me after the long years of being separated, instead of this. But now that things have come to this, I could make out that Riley was certainly not the same person I used to know anymore, and this time for certain; since he didn’t even see me in the same light anymore, too, just like what he’d said.

By this event too, there was this one thing that I’d already taken a note of. Or more like of a fact, where I had to learn the real fact: that he seriously had a feelings developed for me _–treating me as one lover, his special treatment that was–_ like what I've just in thought to even get him showed it.

Though, there was also this one problem I couldn't really get my head hung around.

_And that'd to be..._

_...getting my first kiss stolen!_

∴∴∴∴∴


	5. A Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is now out! This chapter would be filled with the continuation of the previous chapter--and of course, it's not ending yet!n There are still things going on for sure... so, what are you waiting for? Keep scrolling down and enjoy the ride!! ;D

_Lies._

_Lies, lies._

_It must be all lies, my imagination and all the things!_

I quickly found myself to slump on the couch and throwing my helmet off of my head to even let it fall on the floor messily _–and letting it clutter for as loud as I could hear and like I even care, even though I should’ve been at least take a proper care of it–_ once I've found myself to be already home, with my Aerodactyl sent back to the inside of my red sphere. As I couldn't really gather my brain on what I had to do, act, react, and having my brain getting all messed up, I actually found myself to be already standing on my two feet and wandered myself and about at first, before heading into the kitchen and getting myself a glass of water to calm myself down; or more like calming my soul out.

One gulp, two gulps, three gulps.

_Riley was so... daring enough to steal my first kiss! Damn it—I, I know he was saying he treats me differently and seeing me in a different light, yet I couldn't help thinking on how he—he, actually had his move on me with those smooth lips was on mine...!_

Touching my lips softly as I thought about it, I gasped and shook my head strongly when I found out about how I still couldn't move on or even wrapping my mind around just yet. Not like I couldn't, it was just... just…! Just something made me felt like I couldn't. Something that seemed to be circling and circling around, to the point I felt like—

_…No, no. Wait, wait a moment there!_

_I, I—should've think about something better, really! Just where the hell I was putting my mind into..._

Even I knew I had much better and other things to be thought about _–like Riley’s feelings towards me, for example–_ yet I couldn't really help it but getting my mind always being either wrapped around the thing that had just happened for so not long ago. Or even worse: _expecting the continuation, for Arceus' sake!_

Sighing at first, I tried to made my mind think about something cute, cool, or even anything else that might've came across my mind, all in hope I would eventually just forget about it; and serving as one perfect distraction. However, for the longer I was forcing myself to think about the most random things—and also about how to distract my mind from Riley's lips, was the more longer I'd gotten myself a hellish cycle of persistent replay of the event _–on the inside of my head–_ instead. But at least, for me it worked for three seconds or longer, with my mind getting slightly distracted and about, before having everything that'd happened just automatically adding the unnecessary memory; especially recalling the kiss, was what.

Weirdly enough though, wherever the direction it was I was thinking about, I always found it to be either drawn back to how Riley's lips smooched onto mine, or feeling the foreign soft and warm feelings actually landed on my own; giving me the most expansive and weird feeling, and one that could make me feel addicted. And that thing, was eventually making me felt furious, anxious, and not knowing about how I should react about it but running myself away from Riley or his calls over my back, if anything.

" _Dumb Riley_. I never even thought that he would be daring enough to actually pull _that kind_ of stunt..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of my nose as I stressed about things—about how the heck I'd just gotten myself a new trouble or something else that had troubled my mind, and occupying my memory to the point I found it to be truly annoying, for Arceus' sake.

Sighing, I quickly looked over to one side of the window installed on the inside of my caravan and trying my best to focus on the scenery instead. It was all in hope… just to get my mood lighten up a bit or even expecting myself to be a little bit happier when I saw the landscape changing its natural color, and showing the best time ever; from layers by layers. However, all those hopes of mine quickly dispersed and dissipated into thin air _–like a balloon bursting with a popping sound, or water having evaporations and turning into rains, or the likes–_ when I thought I was seeing something... incoming. 

Squinting at first, I thought I was seeing things when there was something like a huge meteor incoming through my vision. For a splitting second I’ve seen the sight, I even had the thoughts that I might’ve been too stressed up _–or having my mind all mixed and up and couldn’t even digest what would happen next–_ that I’ve started on seeing things. Although my thoughts _–and my simple dismissal over what I’ve seen was treated as nothing but a pent up mind–_ were quickly lost and actually went astray when I saw something _actually_ coming and heading up into one direction of where I was living at within the quick seconds; like one quick bullet.

It looked like a small blurry dot over the sky at first, until it happened to form a round shape with wings on each side once it had closer and closer, by each seconds as I stayed still.

By the seconds I kept staring to look out on what it was coming to my place _–since it looked like something I knew before, by how I saw the wings and the swift movement–_ with my mind starting to wander on.

_Who... on earth was it? I was quite sure no one else knew this place. I mean this caravan of mine—the place where I was living at, was never mentioned to anybody else, except my Father. Or several of my co-workers. And looking by those tails, wings, quick flying speed over the orange-ish sky..._

_...Don't tell me it is..._

I squinted a little when I spotted something was soaring through in the middle of sunset sky within mere seconds in a quick way and actually landing just right in front of the window where I was looking out to. And by the time I thought I heard a loud thump, I actually winced. I could make out the dusts were actually flying back and forth when the large thing had landed successfully; since it was an Oreburgh City, where the dusts would certainly lifted up when there was something large and heavy impacted the land or even the rocks. Once the dusts lifted on the outside, I actually started to wander both of my eyes to make out the hidden silhouette. And once seeing the blue matching color of the Pokemon and the rider on its back, I actually widened both of my eyes afterwards, and ducking my head quickly, with both of my legs starting to run on its own to hid myself to somewhere.

Although my plan to hide myself _–from being seen–_ was failing utterly when I already heard there was a two, three knocks coming from the outside _–of my window's glass–_ and just to freeze me on my spot _–like my legs were frozen from an Ice Beam–_ when I thought I was hearing a familiar voice coming to reach my ear at the same time.

" _Roarkie_."

The voice called so ever softly from the outside and enthralled me for few minutes to not even react, but stopping my entire movement with me standing quite awkwardly; with both of my hands and legs were in a sync and in a running pose, and looking like I’ve just gotten inflicted with a Frozen status. Until minutes actually passed _–with me snapping out from my enthralled state and realizing it was the older man’s voice–_ I actually cleared my throat and sighed at first; while I was still pretending to not know Riley was on the outside at first.

Once I’ve heard another knock on my window’s glass after seconds I didn’t react, I actually turned my head slowly behind and pouted once I’ve fixated my sight to the window and to the outside. And just right _–like I’ve come to expect too–_ when I happened to see the man in blue attire, the person who wasn't supposed to be there _–with his intention of chasing after me, as I noticed–_ I squinted.

The man merely treated my pout as nothing, as he gave me a wide smile and waving his hands so ever slowly instead; like nothing had happened.

"Riley..." I muttered under my breath softly and actually having my face to heat up slowly in a reaction.

And that had gotten Riley to beam a smile from the outside _–or that was how I was seeing it at the same time–_ until Riley turned himself on his heels and giving me a view of his back only, before disappearing entirely from the window's view. Riley had appeared again for not long when he happened to already reach the caravan's door, making me gasped and stilled when I thought I heard another loud knocks from the outside, with the same gentle voice he used to call my name with.

" _Roarkie._ I know you're in there. Please open the door. I had something I had to talk to you about, if you don't mind...?"

_And by that question, how in Arceus's Spear Pillar I couldn't be sway from and opening the door for him? Obviously I couldn't! I mean... Riley's voice was so sincere and... I'm avoiding him just because he kissed me –and taking my first kiss, too, however– gotten me so bad to the point I just... had to run myself without any reasons..._

_Well, aren't I a bad person._

Sighing in defeat when Riley happened to knock the doors again while calling out my name _–like he was in one huge urge to talk to me–_ I actually gave in as I strode myself lazily to the door, biting my own lower lips as I kept blushing afterwards, and getting my mind somewhat hazy, somehow. Once I’ve reached the door and starting to unlock it with my key, I quickly regretted my decision when I just knew...

_...Riley would most probably do something that might had just been the continuation of what he'd done in the cottage; just like earlier._

_I truly felt confused for a moment there, as in to just open the door or not._

_But I—I’ve being horrible towards Riley earlier—with me leaving him without anything to be said. And now he’d come here…_

_I knew, yet I still let my heart –of willing to give Riley an entrance– guide my hand, anyway..._

Sighing, I actually gave in as I clacked the door open, and finding myself to be putting up a wry smile when Riley was beaming a smile towards me.

_…since I don’t think I would be able to reject him, or being even more horrible than earlier. Although I found myself to be truly lucky that he didn’t seem to be angered from though…_

∴∴∴∴∴

"...So what’d you have in store for… the explanations of what'd you _just done_ to me?" I managed to took my chances to speak first when I was given a chance to.

Although I couldn’t really help it when I found myself to be already fidgeting and getting weirder when Riley seated himself on my side leisurely, taking off of his fedora hat and putting it on the cabinet beside the sofa. He made a small smile at first before tilting his head to one side; as he turned to look at me.

Riley chuckled gently.

"You surely got guts for asking that, when I'd just _taken your first kiss too_ , Roarkie." Riley said with a teasing tone, which’ve made me looking up to the older man’s eyes for a moment, before feeling both of my cheeks were set on fire.

I happened to wince for the remaining seconds when I just realized how Riley _–for the second time, as I really forgotten about it–_ he, could actually read my mind easily; just like how he turned the back of his palm.

As I couldn’t control how I reacted _–since my mind was still a mess from the kiss, and how I’ve learnt about Riley’s feeling as I realized it–_ I actually could feel my cheeks flaring up furiously when Riley actually stared  both of his gentle eyes on me. When I felt way too conscious about his stare, and how I couldn't really think about anything much further, I ducked my head as I tried to say a thing or two. Sadly enough though, as I couldn’t even control my words anymore _–since I felt way too nervous beyond words–_ I actually said something randomly afterwards; without even thinking about things further or even knowing what to be told, actually.

"W-what are you—"

"I know you're thinking about how did _I come to know about what’s going on your mind_. I also know how flustered you are by your first kiss getting stolen by ‘ _your special best friend’_ , that you couldn't help yourself—or containing your mind, but running your legs to the outside and coming back to here; to the place where you would call it home. I didn't ask your father for an address of where you're living at, however; if you happened to have a suspicion about where I was getting the address from. I know where you're living at... by, my intuition. And perhaps, my aura of knowing how to find you through your own unique aura, Roarkie." Riley patted the back of my shoulder softly, although each of the pats he’d given actually made my body having a strange feeling from and jolted up like it was being stung from.

_Like it was some sort of electricity being connected through to, although... that might just've been my imagination again. I wasn't that sure to begin with._

Perking up and looking at Riley through the corner of my eyes after, I smiled wryly.

"Does this even mean: I couldn't be like even hide a thing or two from you, if anything? Since you know my aura and you know how to find me. Like playing the hide and seek _–all of the childish things we were used to play together–_ but always getting myself to lose because you know... where to find me?"

"Yes. I told you about this too, earlier, but… once again, I could see everything and anything about you Roarkie. You almost got nothing to hide from me, or even my eyes." Riley beamed a smile to me, making me winced even further and managed to huff out a breathy, but nervous laugh.

"No wonder then. Aren't you a cheat, then, Riley? You ought to give me a break too, sometimes, you know? Play to pretend you didn't know where I was at, or at least faking that you're clueless on where to find me. Give me a break..." I bumped a fist jokingly to Riley's shoulder, only to get myself a small chuckle from him, and an affectionate ruffle of my hair.

" _Noooo_ , I don't want to. I know I _might’ve_ been a cheat in some ways or another, but I'm content with this power, Roarkie. I don't want to even fake things, you know? And..." Riley paused as he leaned in closer to my face, getting me to blush even redder than ever as he gave me one unreadable _–yet sexy look, or something–_ expression, and continued with a small, low voice of his, ”...if I didn't have this power, I wouldn't even know what you're thinking right now, how you felt, and let alone letting you experiencing this kind of situation. If it was anybody else, I bet they would part and torn from having nothing to be hidden from their partner, to even seeing his or her partner running away after given such a blossom and hot kiss, too. Yet… _you didn’t,_ Roarkie; you still stayed with me. Which made _you truly special_ , in my eyes." Riley leaned in to peck the side of my cheeks after, making me squeaked from the suddenness.

"R-Riley! N-now wait, listen, I don't think we ought to talk about this thing yet, since we haven’t even do those things yet, I mean—”

”—you still haven't said your feelings, yes? I know you will. One of these days, anyway. Although I didn’t really put our conversation into a specific part or even heading to the wild imagination you’ve in mind, but… I’ll just let it be, then. By the way, Roarkie, would you mind if I sleep together with you for tonight?" Riley suddenly asked and made an innocent face as he gotten me blanked out from the sudden change of topic out of nowhere.

_Wait—what? He said… wild imagination? What wild imagination did he even refer to? I’m quite sure he mentioned about a blossoming and hot kiss, though… Does he even refer that to the kiss he’d given me earlier? Knowing how Riley is, I thought he must be referring himself to the things he’d done to me. All of my thoughts were already read and known to Riley, and now I didn’t have anything in mind, I just—_

_But… Wait a second!_

_He… now—of all times, and actually after the conversation we’ve had in the cottage and now here, he… actually asked... me to sleep together? Sleep together, as in that ‘sleeping’ together?!_

Blushing from my own thoughts, I was stuttering and blushing afterwards, with both of eyes darting off to anywhere; for as long as I didn't look into Riley's eyes. I couldn’t really help it when I found myself to be all panic from the sudden... question and entirely not a proper thing to be said or asked when you'd just kiss someone!

_Not a panic from something else, but by the term of 'this sleeping together' stuff...!_

"N-no, Riley, wait, I just told you about how I didn't even said—”

”—I mean, _sharing the bed_ , Roarkie. I don't think the cottage had any proper lights on or even possible for me to had a good night sleep, knowing if I was going to stay there for the night. I checked on the light bulb and it has been out for ages ever since the last time I left for a journey, I think. I don't even think your father had been staying there for months either _–and not even you–_ so I thought I should just ask to crash in your place, along with the explanation I've been saying on the door earlier. Or to put it simply: such things to be _'talked together with you.'_ " Riley ended up with a smile, and clasping one of his hands with mine immediately afterwards.

By the time I've came to realize about what Riley had even said _–and my brain had just been registering what it truly meant–_ I found myself to be blushing already, with my eyes immediately scrunched shut afterwards.

_I-impossible!_

_I actually misunderstand Riley's good intention with something I shouldn’t even thought about! Crap, I didn't—well, never expected the older man would be saying things like this either—but man, I feel like digging my own grave right now, if I could and given the chances as well...! I never even thought just a kiss from him was enough to mess my mind and brain, too, for Arceus’ sake….!_

"Roark…? Are you alright? Your face is all red." Riley pointed out on how I must be looking like at that time, actually making me suddenly burst into one awkward laugh and immediately found myself to be already up from the couch as I tried to walk myself away _–from Riley–_ and actually replied with the most tense tone I've ever made.

"Ha-ha… hahaha, is, _is that so?_ Well if y-you're going to stay here, I don't really mind! As—as long as you know about what _'staying'_ at someone's place is like!" I said with a small cough in the end.

Though Riley, seeming to be never missing a beat to what I've just said _–or more like how unusual it would be if he was not listening to what I've just said and taking notice of what I've just said to him–_ took grab one of my wrists in no time, and squeezing it as he halted my entire movement.

_And when his hand was on mine…. I thought I was done._

"Roarkie, just... what _do you mean_ by that?"

When I came to hear the question, my eyes were immediately darted to look on Riley's own at first.

And when I happened to see something I didn’t even expect—with Riley’s face being all serious, I was actually feeling a little bit flustered when I also... saw how there was those sparkles of blue surfacing on Riley's eyes at the same time; again, and this time it looked and seemed as if he was asking, or… perhaps, hoping for something out from me. I didn't know if Riley was trying to get something out of me with the weird look he'd given me _–like he expected me to say something he probably wanted to hear the most, or getting me to explain what I really meant by the words that might’ve misleading him–_ but when the older man didn’t bat his eyes away from me, I was having the strong urge and feelings to gave him the answer he wanted to hear the most; and stopping him from thinking about the things he shouldn’t even bother, with me being definitely honest and innocent enough to answer his question in no time.

Making a nervous chuckle at first, I had then seen about how Riley tilted his head to one side slowly as if he was confused from my reaction. Or maybe he was, not that I knew of. 

"I mean—just _manners_. You do know staying at someone's place would mean us sleeping together on the bed right? Sharing the bed when we're already so old together is weird, Riley. I think you know about that already. But for you, now that you’ve come to ask about this, I guess, I don't really mind. Just... don't do any weird things." I huffed and blushed once I've said the thing I shouldn't.

That answer, however, invited a small gasp out from Riley's throat.

"You— _Roarkie._ Do you... even realize what you're saying?" Riley asked again, this time with a slightly high pitched tone on the last sentence.

_It was as if... Riley didn't want me to say that, or begging me to not made him question that. Either way it was the same... but what was it? I seriously couldn't put a finger about what Riley'd just said and what he wanted out of me._

"Nn? It is exactly what I've said. What is it? Just don't... well, don't do weird things, if you know it. Well, if you're insisting about what I'd probably meant: I me-mean, you kissed me out of the blue so—"

”—n, no, I get it. I know what you meant. It’s just… maybe you _shouldn’t_ have said that with that ‘ _kind’_ of expression; it’s entirely misleading. Lucky that I get the gist of what you’ve said with me already seeing what was in your mind at the same second; although I still see the things I shouldn’t even ask or even probe from you. But then again, please stop, Roarkie. Stop right there and don’t even attempt anything that might’ve set my mind and urges free; or I wouldn’t even be able to control myself. Although… I... _will try_ my best… to _not do anything_." Riley ended with a huff as he had a blush showing on the side of his cheeks afterwards.

Seeing how Riley had just reacted, I couldn't help but blushing as well _–like I was infected from–_ with both my eyes getting slightly widened from.

_I wonder what did he meant by that ‘kind’ of expression…._

"Try...? You mean _you will not!_ Geez, Riley, we-we aren't lovers or anything! I told you about the smooch and all the stuffs you’ve said, wasn’t going to apply to me since you know: I haven’t even say anything to you yet, nor answering your confession. You know, if you're thinking of doing the things only lovers do while sharing the bed—”

And a hand suddenly smacked on my lips in no time, stopping my entire sentence with a muffle as I saw Riley made a weird expression. Riley leaned closer to the back of his own hands then and making a soft sigh as I merely stared my eyes out to the older man.

” _Shhhhh. Be quiet already. Also,_ don't even continue that. If you continue what you're saying, Arceus knows what I will do to you. With you having those sort of _‘inviting looks’_ on your face too, I'm quite sure you're _better be... quiet_ , for now. Give me some sort of a break from your innocent feelings for once, Roarkie. I might've not be able to restrain myself if you will say more things." Riley said with a small shush at the very end.

Furrowing both of my brows, my eyes had then stared into the older man's as I was trying to register about what he'd just said.

_W-wait, what? Riley said... inviting looks? Is this what he meant by that ‘kind’ of expression? Though, what did he mean with inviting looks?_

_I'm quite sute I didn't wear any kind of expression that would be called as inviting and also, I'm telling him the truth, this man! Not that I was having any intention to make myself looking inviting and... wait. Wait there, wait a moment. Riley said about him couldn't restrain himself, right? Does this mean about..._

_...is he... seriously taking what I've said earlier? I recall about mentioning something about we're not lovers and do not do any weird things as we shared the bed together..._

_... Does this mean he was seriously considering about being lover already—_

” _Roarkie_. Good Arceus. Stop thinking too deep about these things and getting swayed too further; even when I’ve begged you to not think about things too much too. Alright, for now... let's just do something else to distract your mind from everything, alright? I want us to have a good time together instead of you being all shocked and all. Unless you want to do the continuation of the kiss we've shared earlier? Not that I mind kissing you, however." Riley intruded the questioning mind of mine in no time with another embarrassing line, and eventually making me blushed as I just realized what Riley'd said.

"N-no, silly! I mind about it!" I yelped as I smacked Riley's hand away from my lips.

“If you _really mind about it_ , I don’t think you’ll get even more kisses from me; even when you’re going to beg for me for one, which I thought you wouldn’t like it. But… let’s say if you mind about it that much, then I wouldn’t kiss you on your lips anymore. Maybe I should just kiss you _on somewhere else instead_.”

Riley merely laughed and treated it as a joke when I made a glare to his face afterwards, and pouted .

This older man— _always knew_ what I'm thinking, exactly.

_I felt like I didn't have anything to cover my face, mind and everything anymore ever since; since Riley had those powers to peel anything that would cover my mind. And now I've came to realize his power, I felt like... whatever I was thinking, he'll surely knows about it too._

_And that makes me felt like I couldn't keep anymore secrets from him; since he'll found it out in no time._

_But hey, seriously, is he taking what I've said about being lover earlier in all seriousness and truly had the feeling of wanting to do it to me?_

_Is that why he said about trying to not do the weird things? I know he isn't joking about kissing me earlier too, but... is this... what I should call: Riley trying to get me to understand him, I wonder? With him trying to make me... understand what he's doing was none other than to make me know about how he sees as a lover? I know I’ve seen him as a friend at first and now, seeing how he kisses me..._

_…to even tell me everything like how he loves me, to the point I was feeling quite from it…_

_...I'm quite confused and happy within a feeling, in all honesty._

"Roarkie." Riley pats the side of my shoulder out a sudden, making me startled and jumped out from my frozen state.

Seeing how Riley made a wide smile afterward, I couldn't help but returned the gesture while feeling my own cheeks were turning into red color. As I saw how Riley didn’t say a thing afterwards, or even trying to get me to talk anymore, I've had then, pulled my wrist from Riley's hand _–one that seemed to be never going away–_ softly, before pulling Riley's hand instead. Once Riley'd stood on the same height as me _–though he was quite reluctant to stood, at first–_ I merely gave him a wry smile.

"You know, Riley..." I paused as I want to see if Riley was listening to me, all in hope he would answer me; if he did, that is.

"Yes?" Riley immediately replied with a soft, curious tone; which was truly enlightening to me.

_And he did, thankfully._

"You know... I'm curious about this, but what and how do you see me as? I know I didn’t seem to be a friend in your eyes, but… maybe, you could just tell me about how you see me truly." I said as I felt the blush I’ve on my cheeks were eventually spreading through both of my ears.

By the question I've given, I actually had an expectation coming from Riley: as it was only about him... answering me as honest as he could. Or even, telling me the whole thing of how he felt towards me; instead of telling me the still vague things, and several fact I’ve came to learn, such as his love towards me. I knew I saw Riley as a friend, and this man, turned out to be not. I knew every person could always love the others while they were even still friends, but… as for Riley, I wondered about… what was his love towards me?

_There were friends love, but there were also the lover’s love, familial love, and the sort. I could only made out that he seriously didn’t seem to be seeing me as his family as well… so I might just pinpoint it as a lover’s love. Although this is just partly a thought of mine, and the truth itself would only be revealed when Riley told the thing; since the whole answers of my questions were placed on the back of Riley’s head._

At that time, however, I saw how Riley looked baffled for a moment before giving me a warm smile and an unexpectant answer instead.

"What _do you mean by that_ , Roarkie?" Riley made a weird smile as he gave me another question instead; again, but this time it seemed to be a true question from the heart.

_I gasped from another question coming from him again, and this time feeling slightly off when Riley should've just answer me...!_

"Wh—I mean it exactly as I've _asked_ , Riley and not this kind of answer—”

”— _Haa._ Roarkie, Roarkie, oh Roarkie boy. I already told you about it earlier in the cottage, didn't I? If it’s about the same question you’ve given to me before you ran yourself away, then it is about how I didn’t see you as a friend. Think about it: what would it be if it isn’t some friend’s love? I think you certainly knew the answer in your mind, yet you still asked me for a certain truth for it, didn’t you? I told you too… not to think about it too deeply. I'm quite sure you understood and heard me exactly as I said." Riley interrupted as he tipped the hat he'd have on his head as he closed both of his eyes afterwards.

"N-no, if you’re saying you didn’t see me as a friend, then what would it be? Also this is just—”

”—Alright then. Since this… had seemed to be already almost nighttime, let's just go to your room and spend the night, alright?" Riley interrupted as he gave me some sort of diversion on the topic again, and this time getting me to almost snap myself to the older man.

" _But Riley_...!"

Riley patted the back of my shoulder quickly afterwards, and actually leading the way to my own room _–quite surprisingly–_ in no time. He even whispered a _‘no buts, Roarkie,’_ to one side of my ears in a playful tone. I was baffled by learning the way how Riley could’ve handle things at first, before getting even more surprised when Riley had already shown me something I didn’t even know he already knows about: about how on earth Riley had already known my room before having me to show him my way first. Although when Riley had turned his head to one side to look at me, I quickly snapped from my thoughts and starting to gathered my brains around what'd been happening. Seeing how Riley might've wanted me to follow him, I immediately ran my legs to follow the older man, whom already smiling so widely from.

_I seriously don't and never going to understand this man, if he kept doing things like this though; with him already knowing things before I told him. Although, how on earth did he... already know the structure of this caravan, without even having me to explain to him? And… really now? I'm quite sure no one had ever visited this vehicle—and most importantly, Riley._

_He haven’t even visited me in years, so…_

Although I found myself to be all startled when Riley had suddenly chuckled from, and patting the side of my shoulder softly.

"Well now, maybe you could've come to know how do I actually see you as, _when the night has come_." Riley muttered under his breath as he seemed to hope I didn't hear him out; but I did.

"Huh...?" was all I managed to stutter when the older man had already turned the doorknob to my bedroom in no time as I was still there while wearing a confused expression.

_Wasn’t that… the answer you should’ve give me earlier, though…?_

Riley, however, only turned slightly to look at me from the corner of his eyes. He even wore one unreadable expression afterwards, along with the noticable blue sparks actually resurfacing on both of his gentle eyes. He—for a second I still stayed and staring both of my eyes to his own, seemed to be showing me some sort of expression where he hoped for something out from me, although he didn’t seem to be _–as well–_ or even planning to tell me anything of what he might’ve just desired afterwards; it was just like how he usually was. The sparks on his eyes were actually gotten especially brighter when I didn't even budge from where I was still standing at after the longest minute I stayed.

He gave me one last warm smile _–for all I could've remember dearly–_ before leading the way again with a small bump of his shoulder towards mine, and actually told me to sleep on the bed first. I didn't know what on earth was Riley thinking about _–or even knowing what the heck is going on already, with things becoming weird enough for my brain to digest, for Arceus' sake–_ but only doing what he wanted me to do, exactly.

Almost like a robot, I quickly found myself to work my legs out to get in the room with a blank expression _–and how I must be looking like some sort of brainwashed fella, when I didn’t, not in the slightest bit–_ all the while having my thoughts wandered here and there.

_I meant... Riley was certainly him, and… being him, right?_

_Surely nothing bad will come, right...? I know the older man good enough to see it almost impossible if he was going to betray what he'd said earlier; about him trying to not to not do any weird things earlier, and just to get a quick lash out from me. Though Riley too, well, he didn't seem to going to deny about what he'd probably going to do either; if I was going to ask him about this thing and just the things he’d said earlier, if he even had any plans to do anything afterwards. I am quite sure he will, too, probably giving me a weird response and giving another distraction in no time._

_To put things simply: he might've just do things he just said with another_ intention.

_Goodness._

When I've came to realize I was already reaching the side of my own bed, I was, laying down on it first, and slowly getting my mind to retract to what was even going on; again. Once I’ve found a good spot and laid in a good position over the bed, I actually stretched myself and rolling slightly to the side; feeling the comfort feeling from the mattress and how I’ve missed it ever since this morning. At the time I was sighing in content as I felt the soft feeling, I was for not long, listened to how the older man closed the door, before having to sit himself leisurely on the bed _–and getting the bed actually letting out a creaking sound from, thanks to us being so heavy and being a grownup–_ after what felt like minutes.

He was, for not long, laying down just next to me, with him bumping his shoulders to mine at first; like he’d done that as a code of telling me about how he’d already on the bed. Not knowing what exactly on earth was Riley's just doing, I merely stared to the older man's face for seconds before shuffling and turning to face the other side of the bed and just to gave Riley the view of my back. I also heard Riley made a small chuckle momentarily before letting out a sigh at the same time. It also seemed to me, he was still staying at where he was still; he didn’t seem to follow on what I was doing, and possibly having his eyes gazed down on my back instead. I also heard a small creak coming from my back at the same time, although I didn't bother with it as I closed my eyes afterwards.

_Weird Riley._

Not that I didn't want to give Riley attention, but I don't think giving him any attention right now would be the best choice; as he might've done the things I didn't want him to do, for example: the lover thing he’d mentioned earlier, along with how he might’ve let me know how do he saw me as when the night had come. Exhaling through my nose after, I tried to position myself comfortably in another pose over the bed while pretending I didn't hear Riley's small chuckles coming from my back.

Clenching both of my eyes shut, I was then, hoping that the night will just turn to be all right, as I anticipated the things I've in thoughts about ever since.

When I had the thoughts, however, I got truly startled when Riley had actually done something to get my attention, alright! Taking a glance down on something slithering over my waist out of sudden, I actually casted some curses deep down on my brain. It wasn’t because without reasons, but…

…Goodness, it was because I saw... _how Riley_ , had already wrapped both of his hands on my waist slowly then _–when I was being silent and trying to listen to what the older man was doing too–_ to even entwine them both together, just to made sure I won't escape from his hold.

I could truly felt my heart rate were quickened its pace up when I realized what the older man had done to me; to the point of must be getting both of cheeks reddened from and even spreading like a wildfire to of my ears, as if expected. And with this, I know exactly what will happen after this...

_...especially with Riley was still being on my back, digging his face down on my neck as he was still hugging me so ever dearly, like he just knew exactly what to do when I tried to anticipate and being careful about the things he might do to me, quite intentionally..._

∴∴∴∴∴


	6. Returned Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six is now out! Thank you for the wait and I apologize for the late upload! I know I should've posted it yesterday, but I'm out for the whole day, so here's the newest chapter!
> 
> Do you love the cliff-hanger on chapter five? If you do, then you might 'even' like this chapter even more. Things will improve between the two, and their relationship would certainly grow even further in this chapter! So... what are you waiting for? Come and scroll down now, and enjoy the ride--read! <3 ;D

A hand moved so ever softly from my waist and up to my stomach.

"Riley."

It had then moved again to reach what was under my clothes, suddenly stroking the warm hand against my skin and also stopping like it was waiting for a response. I wasn't sure what on earth was it, but knowing that Riley seemed to take his fun _–or something else, like I knew what he was thinking–_ for a minute and even longer, I snapped. When Riley's hand happened to move across my chest and seeming to aim for what I thought my nubs, I quickly took strong hold of his hand and glared my eyes to the man who was spooning me up; already.

"I thought you want to stay over, Riley? What are you planning on doing? Even though I already told you about _'don't even try to do anything weird'_ to me too. Surely you understand the norm of sharing the bed together—”

Riley suddenly nuzzled his face down to my neck and moving even lower to what I thought my shoulder blade. When I felt his warm breathes were grazing my skin softly, I actually shuddered slightly, and found my lips to let out a breathy gasp in a reaction. The next second I realize Riley was actually making some sort of move towards me, I found his actions were already cutting off my entire sentence; as I’d gotten truly distracted from the sudden act the older man had done.

I didn't know what he was thinking, but this—this action of his, was seen as: Riley wanted to do something funny to me to gain a reaction and… probably having the intentions to stop me from chattering anything anymore. Or so had I thought at the same time I was going to protest, before feeling a warm breath started to brush my back _–again–_ and just to make me shuddered from. Riley, as I observed him through the corner of my eyes, too, had suddenly glued himself to me to the point I felt his body warmth were spreading to my own and making my head felt lighter than ever.

"—And _here I thought_... you were saying that while giving me some sort of implication: about how you wanted me to the weird thing instead. Was this not so, Roarkie? I also saw how you seemed... to have the desire to continue the kiss we were having ever since." Riley chuckled.

_What the...? Implication? What sort of implication? Did he mean about what I've said to him earlier? If-If so, then...!_

”I—I didn't! I didn't have any kind of intention of telling you the implication or the sort, Riley! I—I’ll admit I had some sort of imagination trailing down on my mind before you came earlier _–thanks to your kisses and my mind had suddenly gotten wild–_ but… I-I'm not like what you think I am! I'm not as smart as you. And if you thought I was being all smart on you, _I'm not!_ " I yelped as I tried to squirm out from Riley's grasp, even though it was quickly over when Riley hugged my body so tightly; I didn't think even I could match his strength. 

It wasn’t also over like that—especially with Riley suddenly moving up to my neck evenly _–to even let me felt his refined jaw was felt down to even grazing my skin softly–_ and settling on my shoulder for a moment. He looked up to me so ever slowly, with both of his eyes staring straight into my own. At that time, I could feel my heart was skipping a beat from, although I wasn't entirely sure what was the reason.

"Is _that so_...?" Riley asked slowly _–and as carefully as he seemed to intentionally giving me those kind of questions just because he probably already knew what I meant, with him looking to the inside of my mind, even without me knowing–_ with a huff of breath on one side of my ear, and intentionally making me shuddered from.

Shuddered a little and nodded a little at first, I huffed for the same second before giving a breathy answer after Riley gave me a minute of answering him.

”It-it is, so—” I bit my lower lip a little as I tried to give Riley my reason—or answers, although it just ended up almost immediately, since I didn’t know what to be said exactly _–since the older man might’ve found everything beforehand–_ and ended everything with a silence on my part.

Because deep down: I knew none seemed to work for this man; especially when he knew about how I wanted to squirm out from his embrace, and he’d just to made his move on me so I couldn’t run anywhere.

Riley _–as if I’ve come to expect the most probable reaction he's most likely do when he faced the same situation like this–_ actually made a small sigh afterwards. It wasn't like your usual sigh you'd ever heard from anyone, though. Instead… it was one alluring and full of dilemma yet full of wonders—or such as the kind of the tone he was letting out.

”—Roark. I know _you didn't dislike our_ kiss. I also knew about your _'whole'_ feelings towards me. Right now... you're merely confused, right? You had so many questions about my actions, and yet... you never seemed to want to ask me anything; as per by your own initiative. You never even want to tell me anything I find its importance from; not from your lips, at least. Unless if I initiated on spelling your mind out, was the most possible time you will ever shown me a reaction. May _I ask why?"_

I quickly looked away from Riley's alluring gaze when he happened to gave me the question. I knew if I say a thing or two right now, the thing would be… about Riley having took advantage of the situation right now; with him probably digging in more information from me, instead of... staying over properly. He might even make me lowering my defenses from, with me probably uttering something I shouldn’t even said.

_For now, however… I should probably made some excuse. An excuse that might’ve just distract Riley’s mind and question for a moment._

_Yes, a moment was more than enough…_

"I, well, don't know what _you're talking about; exactly_. First thing first: we’ve just meet today of all days too, Riley. You might found everything to be just the usual on your part, but for me… I don’t think it is the same; as I felt quite not used around you, especially with you touching me like this. I also don’t know what you’ve been thinking for most the times we’ve been apart, and  now doing this—and to even show me the side you haven’t even let me see before. I… I’m _not prepared_ for this; or even prepared for your touches. Also! Stop touching me like this, you're not my lov—”

"I like you—no, _I love you_ , Roark. Ever since fourteen years ago. I know you don’t know what I’m thinking about, and now I’ve let you see the side I’ve never let you see before… I… will repeat it again. I _love you_ , Roark. I truly do." Riley said with a soft  and quite low tone as he spelled the three magic words to me.

_Love…_

_…he said?_

It was then silence.

A long deafening silence that’d lasted for more than a minute or so.

I could even heard the Kricketune’s  melodic song from the outside of the caravans as the deafening silence was staying in the room, like it was the part of the room ever since; since the long deafening silence was being heard and shared in between of our almost halted breathing then. I wondered if it was… perhaps, because we were both shared the same tension and pressure from the sudden confession. Or maybe it was because I couldn’t help but being baffled and surprised from his suddenness.

I was quite sure I could hear a small sigh coming out from Riley's lips from time to time after those seconds of silence, but that was long over when I turned to stare both of my eyes to Riley’s; as I wanted to search what I seek from the way his eyes talked, if I could. Although the longer I stared into Riley’s eyes, the longer I couldn’t actually see anything that could serve as an explanation or even the continuation of his confession; since both of his eyes’ color were suddenly replaced with a weird haze.

I too, could also make out about how Riley parted his lips at the same time _–as if he wanted to say something to me–_ but closed it for not long. He kept on doing it afterwards _–like a Magikarp striving for a breath and oxygen–_ for as long as I didn’t give a reaction to him.  

_It was as if Riley was being... nervous._

_Although, come again? Riley—he, this man, just said I like you?_

_He loves... me?_

_Me, as in this Fossil-crazed Roarkie; who happened to have nothing to be loved by the fossils and the rocks alike?_

_And that confession—I could exactly hear what he’d just as clear as the sky right then and there, but…_

_…wasn’t it just the perfect explanation and answer to the answer I’ve been trying to ask him ever since earlier, then? If this confession of his was true, then… everything that’d been happening, and every single thoughts I’ve had in mind ever since was all true; now that I’ve get the exact answer from the older man._

_He truly sees me as one lover, was what –as he mentioned that he sees me in a different light– and everything he’d done to me—to the point of treating me differently, was because of how… he… loves me. He truly loves me…_

_…Right?_

Clenching the bed sheets as I felt quite unsure _–and needed some kind of clear answer–_ I slowly turned to look at Riley _–all in hope the older man would answer my thoughts and letting him see what I’ve been thinking–_ who happened to be all surprised and blushed a little, before nodding and actually hiding his face on the nook and cranny of my neck.

Looking at Riley acting like a kid at this kind of time, I thought he was being... _way too adorable_. Even though I actually gasped and being all surprised when I just realized what I was even thinking right now, when it was just right after Riley had just confessed his love towards me for a minute ago too!

"Are—are you... s _... ri... ous?_ " I hitched the last words I was uttering as I suddenly felt more embarrassed than ever.

Riley, being all embarrassed by himself, actually gave me a quick nod, along with a pair of hopeful eyes as he stared into my own eyes afterwards. At that time, my heart, strangely enough too, actually skipped a beat for the second time when Riley stared his eyes to me. I could even feel my cheeks were heating up a little when the older man merely stared his eyes to me afterwards, along with the warm hands that had emanated some sort of... warm auras from.

I didn't know what was it, but knowing it must be the part of Riley's self; with him giving me some sort of peaceful atmosphere and neutral state of mind. Feeling as if it was a magic on my part, I couldn't help but suddenly concentrating to my own thoughts.

_Riley might’ve been being... considerate, huh?_

_I knew he wants me to decide on what to be said to him in this kind of time, yet I still didn’t know what to say. I also knew the older man had the intention of telling me something ‘as how he sees me’ earlier... but, well, I never expect him to kiss me on the cottage, or let alone interrupting my every single questions as we shared our quality time together on just for not so long ago, and now… he confessed._

_He confessed his love for me, for Arceus’ sake!_

_It was strange and adorable in a way, but... listening to what’d he said, and how he reacted right now..._

_...somehow, all the questions I was having for him, to even saved for  latter time, whatever norms that I had implanted into my brains, or even my protests for his so confusing manners, doesn't seem to bother me anymore. It seemed... to be going to dissipate soon enough._

Or... so had I felt the more longer I stared my eyes out to the older man who had held my body, with those sparks of blue suddenly replacing the haze and reappearing on the surface of his orbs; again.

_The looks it has given was… simply... peaceful and nostalgic, and hypnotic enough._

"Do you love my eyes so much, Roarkie? I knew you really loved to stare into those blue sparks ever since we were kids. You too, still seemed to like to see it so much whenever we shared our bed in the past, just... _like now_." Riley suddenly asked with a teasing tone and just to get me snapped back into the reality.

I could felt my cheeks were burning from what Riley'd said, and evenly when the older man wore a smug expression; like he’d known the best of me and my most notable reaction, anyway.

"N-no, you idiot!" I huffed as I saw Riley gave me a sly chuckle afterward, before smiling so ever sweetly.

“Yet you still like to converse with _this idiot_ who’s in love with you, right? You _like him so much_ that you’ve rendered speechless and unbelieving he was confessing to you right now. You even made an excuse earlier just to make him wouldn’t touch him any further, until he confessed; that is.”

“Riley…! I didn’t say a thing like what you’ve actually said, _you silly man!”_ I actually shouted as I felt more than embarrassed from, and feeling totally speechless when the older man patted the side of my cheeks softly; calming the hell out of me.

“Calm down, Roarkie. Even if you’re going to make an excuse like we’ve just meet today—or even not knowing me that much after the years we’ve been apart, too… it still wouldn’t stop me from saying my true feelings towards you; or even stopping me from touching you. You—and me—we, already know each other best ever since we’re kids, and that doesn’t mean things will change on my part; since you’ve already know who am I and learnt me way much better than anyone, and so it applies to me as well. Even if fourteen years changed our body, the how we talked and acted around each other too, and with things turning to become like this—surely you wouldn’t just leave me alone, right? We might felt awkward today _–since years of not seeing me would mean you didn’t know me and what am I up to–_ but if we spent more… of the days forward together forward, I’m quite sure you’ll feel nostalgic and used to it; just like the old days.” Riley had already explained everything towards me _–and even answering the excuse I’ve made to stop him from touching me further–_ just to make me ducked my head down and scrunched my eyes shut; from being not able to contain my embarrassment any further, with Riley had already read my whole mind and explaining the things that sounded truly embarrassing.

Although when I felt Riley’s warm fingertips were clasping down on my cheeks to rub it, I fluttered both of my eyes open softly again, and just to find myself to be drawn into Riley’s bright-colored blue eyes.

“….I know about all of that truly well, geez; even without you saying it. Also, to made my point: who wants to leave you after learning how you’ve… had your feelings towards me? Although, you seriously had to consider about touching me before even confessing; or it’ll lead into weird things, and… I found it to be truly embarrassing, too you know. I knew I made excuses earlier _–and I’m not sorry about it–_ but you should already know things had to progress between us first, Riley—the norms, and…” I trailed off in silence as I expected Riley to tell me the continuation, and so he did, with a warm smile.

“…and to become proper lovers, before doing the things I _shouldn’t_ even do, just yet.” Riley chuckled as he saw me getting even more embarrassed than ever, to the point I averted both of my eyes to look on the older man’s black clothes instead.

When I happened to give a small _–and awkward–_ nod afterwards, as I’ve came to accept what Riley said as a truth for my own feelings, I found myself to be truly couldn’t speak a thing. But Riley—being Riley and his usual self, actually know exactly how I was feeling at that time. He merely gave me another chuckle and suddenly chooses to fill in the once returning silence we’ve once shared _–which was not so long ago–_ with a long, warm and hearty conversation.

"Well then, my dear. Since we’ve come to this… I supposed this is the correct time to tell you everything I needed to tell you. You're special to me, Roarkie _–and I think you know that already–_ and I meant it... _as I like you_. A lovers way of like; and not as the special best friend you’ve said. Not only that, however. Today, of all days… and just the perfect time we’ve met after the years we’ve been apart, I truly wished you came to the cottage all in hope that you will realize the reason yourself. I really hope you realize I saw you in a different light and _'that'_ realization you're having actually made you come to my cottage; instead of being idly-dallying with you being so ever confused from. But... seeing you being so silly and nervous after everything I'd done to you _–such as the kiss I've given you–_ I... I don't think I will need anything anymore; I'm happy with the things they are right now. I won't even ask you if you realized what 'it was' I want you to know, now that you know of it; by the reason you came there. I expect you to know beforehand... but seeing you acting all cute like this, Roarkie... I'm happy." Riley squeezed me out of a sudden, making me yelping from the sudden hug and groaned.

_So, wait now. Did he... happen to send that letter to make me coming to him and realizing that this man had love for me? Was that so? And... if so, wasn't he such a fool?_

_I felt so confused for everything that'd been happening for today. And especially for the part after Riley had confessed himself, along with my heart skipping a beat or two._

_Though... what'd just been happening to me now? Just what'd happened between me and this man now that the time has come...?_

"My _dear you said_ —but hey, stop calling me like that. And no, Riley. Are you seriously thinking about that? Even though you know I never think about things so much and thorough—to even seeing you in a different way aside from being friends ever since, too... And hey, _I'm not cute_ , Riley!" I quickly made a pout as I looked away from Riley, who only made a chuckle in a reaction.

"I know. Yet I still hoped _about that_ from you. I'm selfish, after all. But Roarkie, seeing how clueless you are, I just can't help, but wanting to show you something you should came to realize already: with that kiss. I bet your first kiss felt better now I've said everything—to include my confession and the explanations, correct?" Riley smiled as gentle as he would, only to get me feeling more irked and blushing all the same from.

"Just wh-what are you even saying—”

”Oh, _it's all true_. I know what you're thinking about, dear Roarkie. Everything and every single thing of it. I just knew; you’ve had nothing to hide from. And that makes you even cuter than ever." Riley said with a smile and eventually leaned in closer to my face, and just stopping when his lips were about to reach mine.

I could feel his warm breaths mingled with mine as the time seemed to passed by slowly with the older man closing the gap we were having by... getting inches and inches closer; within a slow movement. I could even feel his... body warmth emanating from the hands that were still on my side at the same time; leaving me a feeling as if he was burnt by some sort of passions through his touches.

Although as I didn't take a notice what was happening around, when I felt the pair of something I knew actually something moving down to a part of my body I really wished to be didn’t, I gasped and squinted both of my eyes. I didn’t even expect Riley actually had his hands already wrapped around my waist _–even though they weren't there earlier–_ when he had the chances. I took a quick glance down within quick seconds to check if it was the pair of Riley’s hands _–and once I’m sure it sure was his, while giving me a squeeze here and there–_ and once I did, I quickly returned to give Riley a glare. I furrowed both of my eyebrows afterwards, and just to get myself a small smile along with a gentle chuckle from the older man instead.

"What's with _that smile,_ Riley?" I squinted when Riley gave me another smile and shaking his head a little.

I could even tell about how Riley seemed to have his own entertainment just from the way I reacted; or so had I came to observe and took notice of the way Riley gave a small smile and the similar reaction. 

"Nothing— _nothing, really_. I wanted... to tell you lots of things I wanted to say ever since the years I’ve came to realize my feelings for you—which built over fourteen years ago until now, but... let's just leave it at that. I will probably try to write you something to make things easier." Riley leans in to smooch my lips momentarily and pulling back with a laugh when I happened to have both my cheeks getting more and more red in a color; than ever.

_This-this man is certainly getting even bolder with his actions ever since he confessed...! Isn't he such a ... weird, but adorable man..._

_...though, wait a minute! Why in the world was I thinking about him and putting him as someone adorable? I bet my mind had gone astray—or affected by the gesture Riley'd given me until this very day: which would be most certainly the reason I was even thinking like... this!_

_Not even that—why on earth was I even letting myself being hugged like this? And I even have such a weird feelings developed for him too! I thought I squirmed earlier and now he did things like this... well, I'm sure Riley himself might've some sort of plan being planned and about, and so—!_

Snapping out with a bit late of realization, I quickly shook my head _–which had made Riley quickly noticed and already knowing what I've came to plan and about as he squinted both of his eyes out at the same time–_ and pulled both of his hands from my waist and be away from it. I could even hear a small hitched gasp being heard out from Riley's throat at the same time, however.

I knew and certain it was his, yet I didn't gave it a bother, but taking all of my attention to myself as I tried to squirm out from the bed; of breaking away from his hands, or that was how I decided earlier.

When I happened to break myself free from Riley’s grasp successfully, to even pretend I didn't hear his reactions as I stood on the side of the bed in one quick movement, I could made out that Riley actually did nothing afterwards _–not even stopping me like how he usually will–_ but still staying on the top of the bed quite leisurely; although I could feel both of his eyes were drilling a hole on my back. Feeling quite unsure if Riley was unmoving after what felt like seconds of me having my success for the first time, I quickly turned to one side as I tried to look at Riley then, noticing how the older man had worn one surprising and unreadable expression; again.

I saw how those eyes had shown some sort of dim sparks _–showing the reflection of his feelings, I supposed–_ on the surface, but that didn't seem to be all; as there might've some sort of hidden secrets Riley just possibly buried on the inside of his heart and mind—like some sort of feelings he might just felt and wouldn’t tell me a thing about it, unless he felt the need to. Riley merely stared his eyes to me after a minute or even longer, and I too, stared both of my own to his afterwards, letting the time and spaces taking our silences and breathings in between; just like how we usually would.

As the blue orbs burrowing its color into my own cordovan, I could feel something was reverberating on the inside of my chest. Although… at that time, I didn’t really cared or giving any second thought about what I was feeling; but pretending nothing had happened.

_I wonder if he... was surprised or unexpectant of what I'd done. If he wanted to do something or stop me, though, he should've just do it. It wasn't like I was against his approaches either, but that... wasn't it too. I seem to react upon his touches and gestures to the point I feel so weird about him. I wondered what would this feeling be, again?_

_Either way, Riley should've talk or do something there, instead of lazing there while using those eyes to somewhat ‘interact’ with me; like he’d used a Telepathy with me, although I couldn’t connect with him just yet. Sure, he knew what I was thinking, but..._

_...Well, anyway, I should probably said something to him, now that he'd been staring and looking like he expected me to say anything, at all._

Seeing how Riley didn't have the initiative to even start a conversation in a slightest bit _–or even seeing how he had the interest in holding one, either–_ I quickly returned the topic we were having from the start, again, as I realized on the last minute I was giving Riley another question. I knew the topic might've just interesting for me to know, and just a perfect distraction to be tried upon one conversation. But I also knew it might not be that perfect for Riley; who'd come this far just to wait for my answer, instead of directing the conversation elsewhere.

"Do you mean... writing another letter to me, Riley? I never expect you to be such a romantic when I'm still here. Do you happen to like writing, aside from collecting Riolus, and travelling, though? I can see you seem to like getting yourself in some trouble just to keep writing a letter to me, even though you could just say a thing or two; in an easier way of communicating, you know." I ended with a chuckle with a small hope that Riley would smile, although when I saw how the older man didn’t even smile, I thought… that things didn’t always seem to turn out just like what I’ve expected from; just like I’ve expected.

Riley made a face at first, and squinted his eyes. Although when he seemed to notice about how I came to observe his expression, he’d suddenly changed it with a quick smile; seeming to erase any evidence behind—and acting as if he didn't make any face and pretending things up with hiding his feelings. It wasn’t that unexpected though, since Riley had actually done this twice, or thrice; with him always hiding his expression and changing it with another.

_The man, after all, was good at hiding things up._

"Why, would it trouble you if I write you another letter? I could be a romantic if you want me to, Roarkie. All you need is but to ask, and I shall grant it. Or perhaps... do you want something else out from me...?" Riley asked with an unknown smile that'd made me shuddered, although I didn't exactly know why.

Feeling I was getting even more weird with those skips of heart retuning _–to even reverberate through my chest and drumming so loud on the inside of my ears–_ I quickly shook my head as I hoped Riley wouldn't take notice of it; or else.

"N-no. It's not a trouble for me, and... no, I didn't want to ask you anything out of you, _at all_." I muttered the last part slowly as I tried to not talk too much just in case Riley would probe.

My hope was simply granted when Riley gave me a slow nod afterwards, with him fluttering close both of his eyes gently.

_It was quite weird for Riley’s reaction –to simply gave a nod instead of saying anything, though– for a moment I’ve came to realize it, but I wouldn’t truly ask him of it._

"Well then, if _you say so_. Then, since I’ve told you everything of my feelings—confessions, clearing the things you might found to be strange and giving you a clear explanation—and to the detailed contents…. please tell me about _your feelings_ , Roark." Riley suddenly commanded me as he slowly gotten up from the bed, and started to walk himself towards me once he’d his legs on the floor. 

It didn't took Riley too long before he ended up reaching me up with a long stride of his, although I wasn’t that clueless or even not knowing what Riley probably had planned in mind. Observing the way the older man walked, I happened to match his every single step with taking a step back or two. At first, Riley didn't faze me much with him trying to get to me, but the more he seemed to be persistent with his walking and wearing a strange and weird expression _–one I couldn’t even describe what, exactly–_ for a moment there, I couldn't help but feeling way too weird beyond words and something wasn't just right; it was as if Riley had some sort of hidden intention.

_And so, my body actually had shown an immediate reaction: with my legs reflexively having its own mind  to take a retreat—out of my inner unconscious mind, or stepping back whenever Riley—he, was going to get closer—or even into an offensive mode; or something like that._

I could also feel something was going on the head of Riley's _–like he planned something or the sort to get me understand his intention–_ but... I didn't know what.

_I too, wondered what on earth what was it he was even trying to ask out of me, or even understanding his actions. Unless if he was… actually doing these whole thing to make me tell him my true feelings; or telling him the answer to his confession._

"H-huh...?" I managed to stutter as I gave a cringe to the older man who still wore a smile afterwards—seeming like he knew what I was doing and planning, yet he still acted so ever coolly around to play some sort of pretend _–like nothing had happened–_ along with me, who'd always having to walk back steps by steps whenever Riley happened to walk one step ahead to reach me up.

I could see the both of us were actually matching each other steps after what felt like minutes for us; using the approaching and backing methods, like what Litten and Rowlett’s way of approaching each other.

Although my whole intention and goals I've set: about of getting or backing myself away from Riley _–even from the very start where I thought there was something noticeable happening: with Riley letting me be, and him staying on the bed, which was for not so long ago–_ was deemed to be all futile for not long, especially when I happened to already bump my shoulders roughly to the wall behind. I could see a smirk etched on the side of Riley's lips momentarily at the same time I found myself to be finding a dead end. At that time, when Riley made such dark expression for the first time, and how… I never even thought I would get something that I didn't think would happen at all.

_Yet there I was... witnessing the unbelievable things with my own two eyes._

Riley, being all so weird and totally not himself, had suddenly smashed his lips with mine strongly _–to the point I actually winced from his own strength and persistent self–_ and using one of his hands to pin a hand of mine on the wall at the same time. I could see Riley was being entirely impatient by time goes on after what felt like three kisses, especially when he'd suddenly used his tongue to twirl with mine. I could feel his tongue was greedily licking the inside of my mouth from up and down, before stopping entirely when he'd put his other hand into work. And as if I’ve come to expect the most possible turn of how the event would heading itself into: Riley had then used his other free hand to caress what was under my clothes slowly, trailing up and down just like the thing he tried to do to me when I thought we were going to sleep together.

And as I felt too surprised beyond words, I actually fwipped my head to one side and breaking the kisses we were sharing; even though it was initiated by Riley, and not me.

"Riley...! What—”

”I ask you about _your feelings towards_ me, Roarkie. I gave you chances to tell me as I let you go earlier, and yet... you made some sort of diversion on the main topic. You looked cute and curious about it, but this... isn't the right time _, my dear_. I've confessed as a man and with all I've had to you _–and was prepared for the worst as well, and anticipating about your rejection–_ and yet, you… never gave me anything ever since; not even a reply. Perhaps, if I try to do this to you _–as I resorted into the last option–_ you'll _truly understand_ what I really asked from you." Riley suddenly looked down on my clothes and tugged it up in no time as he had suddenly lunges himself to caress and kiss my skin slowly.

"N-nah, hey, Riley! I know I haven't tell you a thing, but _if you do this_ —!"

Riley paused, immediately giving me a cold stare as he replied instantly.

"Then _just tell me_. We had a long time shared between us here _–with me being all patient to shower you with my whole affections–_ and if you think I'm not being merciful and too patient for my own good, you're all wrong; I'm being so nice you must thought I was being too gentle and wouldn't get all angered from the diversion. May you not know this, but I waited for a long time—for fourteen years long, and way too long, indeed, to be a patient man as I tried to not even try to touch you. Yet now you're here... I..." Riley trailed off in silence as he stared his eyes on me, showing another weird sparks on the surface as he uttered no more.

_Did this man... meant about him being patient for my sake, I wonder? I... don't know if he meant it, but looking at how he looked at me now— frustrated, hunger, waiting for an answer to his feelings, I thought Riley shown the true himself towards me. This is his honest self. This is... not the man I knew exactly, but seeing how he had a nervous streak of sweat trickling down from his long bangs..._

_...I was certain that this man had probably... the same weird feeling I was having ever since. I wondered if what he was trying to ask of me was something like how... he was feeling towards me? Like… how he loves me?_

_…and if so, did this feelings I’ve had… were called… as love…?_

_I realize about how I felt my chest was fluttering weird butterflies on the inside as the older man stayed close to me though. I too, had some sort of weird thumping re-occurring whenever Riley had said a thing or two ever since. And I too, couldn’t stop thinking about how Riley was being adorable whenever. If this feeling I’ve had was what you could describe as love, is true… then what I felt over him might’ve just… been the same thing, all along._

_But Riley, saying such things such this with a commanding tone... isn't he one ridiculous man right now? Even though he should be more gentleman too—waiting for me to give an answer instead of being... impatient._

”Impatient.” I muttered softly with an intention that Riley wouldn’t hear any of it.

Riley did, however, as he immediately make a surprised face and furrowed one of his eyebrows.

”Excuse me?" Riley tilted his head to one side as he saw me, along with both of his eyes staring to my own soul; it was as if he was searching the answer for himself, even though I haven't told him a thing yet.

Chuckling from the simple sight Riley was giving me, I gave him a soft smile in return.

_Such a honest man. And adorable._

_I couldn’t help but feeling the same fluttering feelings actually blossoming on the inside of my chest and down to my stomach again._

_Now I've seen him being like this, too, I could be more than sure that this feelings of mine were no longer confused. I’m already sure of what I’m feeling after all of this time. Now I realize what I’ve had in feelings and sorted the weird feeling out, I simply knew where this thing is probably heading to. And if I had to be honest: I too, had just the perfect answer ready or him._

"I said you're _being impatient, Riley_. I never thought you will resort in this way, just because I didn't try to answer your feelings immediately. I already had a thought you will dislike my diversion and so you did, huh..." I sighed through my nose and waited for an answer from Riley, who only stared at me for a minute long.

Riley cleared his throat immediately, eyes transfixed into my own as he answered me.

"But I need to clarify it, so I won't mess a thing with my own feelings, and messing our tempo with this; since we were just friends and I need to try to hold myself back. I'm quite sure I am patient enough as a person you’ve known best throughout our growing up times, but I can't—not when you already know my own feelings and now I didn't have anything to be kept as a secret, I thought..." Riley hung his head quite low afterwards, along with his cheeks reddening to even spread to both of his ears as he didn't try to look at me afterwards.

Riley, as I tried to stare to him, merely looked away or being ll nervous as he didn't even going to answer me afterwards.

_I thought he was... being cute, again._

Or… getting way too adorable compared to when we were still kids; or as he was as my own childhood friend ever since.

_I, too, wondered why did I kept thinking him as a cute person ever since. Perhaps, my own thoughts and mind were already became one and in sync now._

_Goodness, Arceus, I seriously knew what would be needed to be said to this man already!_

"You know, since you kept on interrupting my words ever since and blushing, now that you’ve deemed speechless… would you give me a chance to talk now? I had tons of things I wanted to say to you too, just that I never get anything out or even clarify them to you because you get your own ideas." I smiled wryly then, only to made Riley fidgeted and looked up in an apologetic way.

I immediately waved a hand towards him before he could say anything anymore.

"No, don't apologize. I am sorry for being all quiet and inconsiderate about you too. I know you're being so nice to me ever since the mountain incident, and I never thank you about that. First, thank you for meeting me there: up on a place I thought it would be the end of my life already, before I could even grow up into the man I am today. Second... I got a gist about your feelings towards me ever since... _mm,_ our first meeting? You're weirdly hugging me and even to the point we're both admitted to the hospital, so... I kind of knowing that you might or might not developed those weird feelings already. Aren't I right about this? Just to let you know, if you would make up excuses like you just fell in love with me afterwards, you're all wrong." I sneered to the older man who had his cheeks washed with red color like a Tamato Berry already, and getting the best of him when I made a small chuckle afterwards.

Riley was smart though, as he suddenly moved his hands up to reach my chest just to make me letting a small sigh out of my lips instead of continuing what I wanted to say. Riley too, made a small huff and grunt at the same time; like he might’ve grown impatient.

"Don't be ridiculous... though, I admit that you've hit the point. So in the end... you already know about everything huh... Everything about my own feelings and all." Riley pouted slightly _–and looking like the childish Riley I used to know when he was still so little–_ as I gave him another chuckle, although this time he quickly sealed my lips with another kiss just to make sure I wouldn't say anything further.

_Trying to do things on your way huh? Like that kiss could stop me from saying anything._

_I will just say everything._

"Well, not everything until this point though; it wasn't like what you said about me knowing you until this very day. You could say I know a little bit, but I don't know you that much; unlike you who already know things beforehand. I just tried to make things out from the things I noticed; from the little bits of things I could take as a hint or something. I'm not as smart as _you think I am_ , Riley, but... I noticed about you being so strange and nice, but only to me. So I'm all thankful and happy, all the same, you know." I said as I gave him another whole hearted smile.

Riley, however, widened his eyes for a moment before letting it return to normal as he didn't say anything afterwards. He actually gave me a small hesitant kiss on my lips after seconds of being awkward, but that was it; looking like it was the answer he had given to me as I explained.

_But I merely stated the truth._

Until Riley started to sigh and pressed his body closer to mine was when he started to talk again.

"So... this is what you dreamt about, before you regained consciousness, I see." Riley hummed in delight and taking me by one big surprise there.

_I meant, I never told him about my dream before, didn't I? Don't even dreams, I never did even answer his questions but staying as quiet as possible. Just how the heck—no, wait, I will stop cussing. If my intuition was correct, Riley was reading my mind at this very moment too. He probably wouldn't say it out loud, considering my mind and how he respected it and the such. I knew Riley well much better than everyone else, after all._

"I kind of wished you will dream about us sharing the bed together on your small bed with huggles and kisses; instead of our cute, memorable past. But… no matter, _no matter_. Having you to recall me in your dream—even if it means the child version of me in your memory, too, was more than pleasure in my ears, and just a perfect thing to be heard; as it means that you simply cherished me and hold me truly dear in your heart.” Riley said as he gave me a warm chuckle.

“There’s no way I’ll dream of us having sharing a bed together when I fainted, you dummy. I’m not in a good state at that time, so _you know_.” I shrugged and rolled my eyes as I heard Riley gave me a gentle laugh, and actually continuing our conversation as he didn’t even give a care _–or let alone listening–_ to what I’m saying.

“Things… too, will get better as the time goes on, right, Roarkie? I meant there would be more spaces and times together for us in the future for us—to make new memory and let you dreamt about it for as long as you could remember; and would probably replacing our cherished past instead. Such as… perhaps, us having to share _our hot kisses_ or _even cuddling until the dawn_ —the _hot things_ , you know." Riley winked and leaned in to one side of my ear slowly afterwards to give it a quick kiss.

_Since when did this man could even have the guts to say something so… bold, and without even holding back?_

That time, I truly remember about how he asked me the most ridiculous thing _–and being so impatient too, this weird man–_ as he stroked my chest up and down at the same time; like he wanted to soothe me or even holding me back from protesting about what he’d said. I couldn't really help but remembering clearly about how I blushed furiously, just at the same time the questions was given to me. I remembered about how I wouldn't know which I should be feeling more flustered from: either from the way he wanted me to answer him the thing I was _certain to tell him with the answer I’d prepared to tell him about_ , or by the stroke on my skin; feeling too intimate I thought I was going to die from embarrassment.

_Both are the same embarrassment, especially when knowing the man doing this to you was none other than the childhood friend that would be most certainly changed its status to a lover, soon enough._

"So now you’ve blushed and thought about the things—let us put aside our idle nostalgic memory and moments together for a moment, before being all entranced and pulled back into it altogether to even forget our present time— _your answer_ , Roarkie?" Riley looked at me through the corner of his eyes as he gave me a sly smile while waiting for my answer.

As I didn't gave him anything to be replied with for a minute and even longer, I could see how Riley was being truly patient and giving me a small space to think. Once I’ve gotten what I’d in thoughts _–which took me almost a minute and half–_ I gave him a slow nod at first, exhaling and inhaling my breathes slowly _–to calm my nerve-wrack down–_ before giving a small whisper like answer after; but filled with the most certain and proud tone I've ever given to someone before.

" _I like you_."

And that was all I've to ask _–since Riley asked about if I had something else I wanted, and now I did gave him the answer, the man simply took it as a command of giving me one kiss in return–_ before getting Riley to be already pressing his body even closer to my own, and lunges himself to kiss me messily on the lips… for Arceus knew the whole night long. I even recalled on how Riley parted his lips from mine for a second to gather as much as air he could even get, before kissing me on the lips again, again, and again.

To tell the truth, it wasn't one inexperienced kiss or even clumsy kiss—instead, it _was the most strong and passionate kisses I've ever gotten from_.

It took Riley a minute or even longer before pulling me back onto the bed again _–and how we were struggling to part from the kiss at first, since Riley was getting way too eager with his affections and getting too persistent as he kept on giving me the love–_ with us walking back to the bed with tangled legs and glued body from time to time, before actually falling down together once my legs’ bumped into the mattress’ side; and just to made both of toppled down in an awkward way. Once we’ve sprawled on the bed quite messily, Riley giggled heartily.

Seeing how the older man’s giggles was getting infectious when he didn’t even stop giggling afterwards, I actually giggled as well _–since I was feeling too funny on the inside of my tummy and head–_ until Riley entwined both of our hands together afterwards, and giving me another warm kiss on my lips; just to seal all of my words or even my chuckles. Once I’ve quieted down and staring listlessly to Riley’s eyes, the older man smiled as he started to position himself to spoon me over the back. He too, was letting go of his hands as it were wrapped around my waist part and below then; just exactly like how he did it at first.

When I started felt something started to become hard and already pressed to what was between my legs at the same time, I was quite sure that... everything— _mostly of every single thing_ we’d been sharing about, to the point we were being all nostalgic and being all silly about it: was actually turning this man on.

 _Or… to awaken the sleeping beast from, I must say_.

_No wonder he’d been way too quiet without any words to say, but only giggling, though._

And when Riley had started to press himself slowly to even pin my body down to the mattress below _–onto my own mattress, with him, and us cuddling together on the top of it–_ I knew the long night would eventually start; with the older man being way too enthusiast.

Or… the night of the peak of our love... would surely start now. To implant the new fresh memory into the single bed where I would _for once_ shared together with the man I realized I came to love _–after the longest years I’ve seen him as a mere friend–_ and just to witness it with both of my own two eyes, I was certain the events and the continuation of what we would eventually doing… would be more than efficient and fresh enough to be always recalled and to even be remembered until the very future— _or even until the very end of our shared time in this earth._

_Now the time has arrived, we will seal it away with our shared sweats and love first..._

_…Before moving slowly forward though our shared moments with touches and kisses…_

_...Until the real night will truly began._

∴∴∴∴∴


	7. True Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Are you excited for the new chapter? If you are, then this chapter is for you! It contains smut, however, so please proceed with caution! And it also contain the semi-ending of the long Riley/Roark moments! There would be another chapter incoming, so rest assured. ;D
> 
> Ahem, I'll also update few fics sooner or later, so stay tuned! <3 There would be more of the rarepair again from me, so expect more of the fluffy, and *ahem* hot stuff. Anyway, keep on reading and scroll down, now! Enjoy the ride and read as usual! <333 ;D

A hand was slowly stroking on my back.

"He-hey, Riley! We... we’ve just confessed to each other, you know?"

A warm jagged breath with a low moan was heard at the same time from my back.

"And... _what would it be_ , Roarkie?"

Another hand reached the downside of my waist for not long, sneaking and slithering its way through under the pants and to the inside.

"What— _'what'_ , what? You sure knew if we do this thing... with you spooning me on my back, it would mean—”

”—it's called _making love_ , love." Riley tutted with a low and disappointed tone as he quickly shoved the hand to my underwear afterwards, making me letting out a sweet voice I’ve never made before; which was quite surprising to me.

_He wasn’t even holding himself back, this man…!_

I hitched a gasp and letting out a moan once I felt the touch he'd given towards my limp shaft was actually sending me shivers down my spine, and getting the best of me when the touch was slowly getting my head into a high state. I didn't know what it was _–or even having some sort of experience with the feelings before–_ but merely feeling weirder and weirder as the time goes on, with Riley’s hand was still on my shaft, moving up and down slowly. And things were just getting even weirder when Riley had suddenly pushed his hips to my own, while grinding and pressing something hard to what was between my legs.

As I didn't know what the hell Riley was even doing _–or planning on telling me about what he was going to do–_ I squirmed my way out from Riley's touch and was about to get myself out successfully for the second time after, with my legs already dangled and was about to touch the floor, too. Although it was lasting for as long but a mere moment _–with my blasted up in a dust plan again–_ before having only to get myself getting back to where I was again, with Riley's other free hand already pulling me strongly and finding myself to be up on the mattress again, before wrapping itself slowly around my chest and holding me tight; like Ekans and its Wrap move.

"R-Riley! Hey, we're not done talking about the main point silly! Just what are you—"

"—Shhh, Roarkie. You _will know soon_. It'll feel better as the time goes on. Trust me."

"No, that's not the idea, Riley, I mean about shouldn't we just take our time first— _Ahh!_ " I gasped and moaned when Riley had suddenly pressed his fingers down on my shaft, and actually stroking it up and down in a quite experienced way as he seemed to knew the spot that'd made me felt... hard and good, somehow.

_And how Riley seemed to know that I was... eventually, feeling good, myself._

_But… hey! I won't admit about how it felt good... or even anything!_

_Just no—not telling him a thing and better not admitting, especially… not to him!_

_Especially when he'd just started to tease the balls and digging the tip with his fingernails...! There's just no way I would tell him too—and just not when he already knew me way too better than myself—and how he must be knowing what I'm thinking about! Also, it would be way too embarrassing to be told when we were experiencing these things together! I mean- uh, goodness Arceus, we're both already grown ups and surely this kind of thing shouldn't even be mentioned or told._

Although when I happened to scream and was starting to shudder greatly from just the simple touch over my slit, Riley had suddenly leaned in to kiss my earlobe before biting and pulling it so roughly to make me losing my mind for a second there. Riley made me moaned and screamed even further when he'd started thrust his hips forwards and grinded the hard thing to my ass at the same time; like he matched the rhythm and the tempo he'd set by himself as he touched me. I could feel a breathy chuckle was brushing my shoulder after what felt like seconds _–as I thought it must be Riley's own, since he was spooning me from the back for what I thought already minutes ago–_ as I couldn't control my own moan _–or even able to hold back–_ after few thrusts he'd given strongly to me; and each was moving with naughty intention.

I thought Riley was taking all of his fun when he saw how I was becoming one mess afterwards.

Especially when I happened to steal a glance to the older man from the corner of my eyes; which’d gotten me all baffled from. When I happened to notice how Riley had his smug expression etched on, with a smirk forming on the edge of his lips, I actually furrowed both of my eyebrows.

_Such a man...!_

Having a thought of lashing out to Riley, I found myself to be stifled with a gasp and a whimper instead, as I suddenly felt Riley's lips were wandering around my neck, and leaving a small bite or two. I could feel my body shuddering so ever greatly when I felt the hot muscle was moving to lick my neck, and returned to bite it so ever roughly, before doing it all over, and over again. After that, I couldn't really restrain myself from letting out a gasp or moans when Riley was being weirdly attentive of my body with him touching here and there—from my waist part, and up to my nubs, flicking it for a moment, before returning to caress my back and to the start again. He'd even nip the shoulder blade and let a bite mark to be seen there as he continued on leaving some other marks down on my skin, with each sending me shivers down my spine, and always getting me to scream.

_And for a second he was doing this and that, I even had a feeling that I wanted more of his touches... and more of it. More of it on my own... shaft and pull me even higher and reach my climax!_

As I had the thoughts though, Riley, being weird enough, actually attended where I wanted him to touch me in no time. He actually pulled the underside of my shaft and tickled it with his fingertips _–even when I didn't ask him to–_ and mixing it with a squeeze over my balls. The touch he gave me was more than enough to make me strangely screamed my heads off, arching back a little to meet the grinding hips of the older man's for the longest minute afterwards.

I could feel a strange budding pleasure coming to reach up my stomach and chest afterwards, suddenly feeling... what Riley had said about it'll feel better was true.

_Oh Arceus, now I felt like this... I couldn't really help but crave for more!_

When he suddenly let go, though, he immediately leaned even closer to kiss my ear again and pinching my nubs even harder at the same time. As I couldn't really process what was happening already, with my body betraying the mind I was having earlier _–to lasting even until when I've tried my best to control it, however, still actually losing its control under Riley's touches–_ as I couldn't help jerking and be a moaning mess when Riley had started moving all of his hands to work on my shaft strongly, to my nipples as he pinched and pulled it, before twisting it with a flick. And... even when Riley couldn't even seem to control his own urges; as he was even letting his low pleasured moan being heard on my ear, being so unrestrained and simply melodic and so sexy, enough to wet my ear from.

Riley made another low chuckle on my ear and blow air as he seemed to realize what I’ve had in mind, and that was all it took as I couldn't help but hitched another gasp and shuddered greatly; as I couldn't handle the low reverberations that had seemed to be tingling down on my skin and spreading like some sort of quick jolt of electric spreading across my whole body.

_N-no way. I know this might've what you call feel better, but... I... I'm getting weird!_

_I... can make out few or some of the things Riley had done to my body, but I... I don't know why I was feeling like this! I—I had to tell Riley to stop this instantly, even though if he's saying about how I would feel better afterwards, it's just...!_

"Just what are you even thinking about, hmm, Roarkie? I could smell a delicious... description on the inside of your head. You seem to be enjoying this much than me. Even though you were thinking of _escaping earlier_ , too..." Riley said with a low humming tone as he leaned even closer to my ear—and just more than enough to made me letting out a moan from hearing it.

_I could even have an eargasm if Riley was going to keep talking with his wet, sexy, low voice like that…_

”Y-you, don't _you dare say a thing_ about what you knew what was going on the inside--”

”Like, you're feeling way too good, right, Roarkie? And you’re even mentioning about eargasm… I bet my voice was more than enough to set you on fire right? I could even feel how you were throbbing and craving more for my touches, as I’ve felt it from _how hard your member_ is. Way too good you're craving more for my touches. Aren't _you a good boy_..." Riley ended up with a blow of air that'd made me startled a little from.

But when I've came to realize what Riley'd said after few seconds of taking in what'd he said, I actually blushed and quickly tilted my head a little to look at Riley. And almost instantaneously _–like a magnet, too–_ both of my eyes were immediately drawn to the eyes of the man: which were having some sort of glimmering blue sparkles on the surface already.

_Why..._

"Why, what, Roarkie? I know you already knew about I can read your mind. And I'm sure you're just... questioning about how did my eyes had this glimmers, _yes?_ " Riley ended with a smile afterwards.

I quickly gave him a small nod, and the older man actually continued with attending my shaft – _and giving me quick strokes–_ instead of answering me immediately. Although when he attended me like this, I couldn’t help but feeling my shaft was actually throbbing and getting even harder from. Especially when Riley had intentionally use his fingernails to dig on the tip for a moment, before rubbing down the slit and down to the head’s base; and doing it all over from the start. When Riley did it, though, I could feel on how there were already fluids coming out from the tip—like me pre-cum and drooling down to Riley’s still eager and pumping hand.

_It just seemed as if… Riley wanted me to feel good, instead of listening to him giving me some sort of answer!_

_I didn't get this man. I didn't get what he was even thinking—_

”Obviously you don't, Roark. I didn't tell you anything specific about my feelings anyway. However, I'll just let you know about this: everything was because of you. The glimmers in my eyes, the sparks--the interest I've shown towards you—was because of you, my dear.” Riley ended up with a bright smile that'd weirdly, made my heart raced and pick up the speed.

_So, everything was because of... me... and his feelings. Then, everything that'd been happening since we were a kid, was too, happening because of me. I... don't know about this, but knowing it now... I'm... happy._

And by knowing what Riley'd said, and realizing the meaning --to even recall some part of my nostalgic memory-- I suddenly felt the rush of my blood actually had gone down south, and getting my shaft even throbbing to the point I felt hurting slightly. I could heard Riley chuckled as he probably saw how I've gone harder and eager on a state _–how I could felt my own shaft was pumping and standing up so proudly–_ and probably knew it was thanks to his words; that'd surely not take me more than a minute to release my own milk.

Certainly enough, it took me no longer than few minutes of gasping and moaning afterwards, to even crave more for his touches, until I felt it was... going to leak out soon.

Riley immediately took grab of the base strongly enough at the same time, and just to get me screamed and squirmed as I crave for the final touch _that'll definitely make me feel high and even better!_

"Easy, Roark. I'll let you come soon. Although... why don't you give me some sort of your affection towards me first? And maybe... I can let you come. Try _to restrain_ yourself, now." Riley tapped the downside of his lips afterwards, and only getting me to blush furiously from.

_Th—This sly man!_

And as I've been thinking about to protest, Riley had suddenly thrust himself again for not long, only to made me getting all quiet and letting out a small hiss as I've tried to hold all of my reactions; even though I knew it would be all futile, too. Although the older man, as he must've already seen what I was trying to, eventually thrust himself, again and again.

My eyes were leaking out tears when I felt I was way too frustrated and already on the brink of cumming _–to even felt with my fluids oozing out from the tip like some sort of leakage, with Riley’s hands pumping it to made squelching–_ but with Riley's hand on the base, I could do nothing but giving him a small pathetic whimper, or gasps as I didn't want to kiss him. Riley, too, was actually such a tease, though. When he knows I was on the brink of releasing my seeds, he actually… slowed his movement for a moment, before pumping it up and down, and slowing it down again; messing me up.

But Riley really knows how to play and make his way through with me: as he kept on thrusting and squeezing my base out, before pumping my shaft all over and letting a slick and squelching sounds—of the wetness and dirty thing, be heard from. It was more than enough to made my body deprived and craving more of the touches; and eventually filling my whole mind with the huge demand of releasing—of the pleasure!

I remembered about how I actually moaned and shuddered greatly at the same time as I couldn't really contain myself no more _–to the point I jerked and gave a good scream from it–_ for a minute or longer, before relaxing down again; as I truly felt like I was high but still feeling quite weird.  Although everything _–_ what was happening to me was none other than a delusion on my part, as things were returning to me when I glanced down, with my shaft wasn’t even releasing anything yet. When I still saw Riley's hand was still squeezing the base and how I saw I released nothing but an empty climax on my part, along with only getting myself another combination frustrating thrusts from Riley, I knew what I've felt earlier was merely the pre-climax and my built frustrations; as I was on the brink of release.

I tried to thrust my hips and my shaft into Riley’s hands then, hoping that the older man would stroke me and made me release my milk, but… only to get nothing afterwards. Riley immediately released his hand immediately once he knew how frustrated I was. At that time, I couldn’t help but whimpered _–as I had lost the feeling I craved so much from–_ and making a begging face to Riley _–which was complied immediately–_ which was just to get myself another pumping again, but with Riley’s hand still squeezing so hard on the base; and didn’t seem to have any intention of letting me doing as I wished.

_Maybe this is what he called as ‘strain’ myself, earlier._

_In other words: he won’t let me cum at all._

After that, as my mind went blank and feeling I wouldn't get what I truly wanted if I didn't kiss Riley _–thanks to his game and how I unwillingly got dragged into the game itself, now that I couldn't even cum but getting all frustrated instead–_ for more than minutes I could count _–with Riley merely doing the same thing afterwards–_ I took a quick decision to call the man's name with a begging tone. I knew things would just continue like a loop on my part and probably never-ending if Riley was having the advantage towards me; and especially if he knew I wasn't going to say a thing he'd asked me about.

_And here… I hope… he would heed me… and stopping his hand from binding my base too much, and… let me cum!_

"R-Riley...!" I managed to call with gasps and moans alike, and just to get a soft answer, along with a small smile from the older man; like nothing had even happened, and with Riley being so calm and composed when he'd already did things to me too.

" _Yes,_ Roarkie?"

"I—I want to... cum. So bad…” I mumbled the last part softly and squirmed a little as I felt way too embarrassed to even tell the older man the thing I wasn't supposed to tell.

Riley however, as he heard what I've said, merely gave me another innocent and bright smile instead.

"If so, then you know exactly what you need to do _. Right,_ Roarkie?" Riley winked as he pointed the index finger _–that was still settling on my chest–_ towards his own lips invitingly.

By the gesture he'd shown, I immediately knew what Riley had possibly and already meant; since it was too clear to not even notice, and I immediately knew he won't change his opinion or his mind on this one. Since I've came to know what Riley wanted was none other than the thing he was still insistent about _–asking me for a kiss–_ I averted my eyes down to the mattress while mumbling the thing I shouldn't even said.

"Even though I just asked nicely about how I wanted to come and _ejaculate_ too..."

Riley had _–surprisingly enough–_ suddenly laughed then, earning my curious look as I didn't know what was so funny about what I've said; and why did Riley was even listening to that. Although, when the older man had suddenly leaned down to give me a chaste kiss on one side of my cheeks, I instantly knew what the older man truly desire; and possibly showing what he really wanted out of me, regardless of what I would be saying or protesting and about.

"And here I am, still waiting for your kiss to proof that you loved me as well, Roarkie. Unless... that you're merely saying you like me back just because you're scared you'll hurt me..." Riley said softly as he suddenly trailed the hand on my chest down to the waist area, with both his eyes looking down on the mattress.

I wasn't sure what Riley had meant by that, but... seeing how he made such a pitiful expression afterwards, I immediately lunged to Riley and shook my head furiously; to even forgetting the state I was even having and even my desire for a moment there.

"N-no! Hey… That's not what I meant! I didn't want to kiss you because... because _it's too embarrassing,_ you idiot! We also did this things out of the blue, and do you even know how unprepared I am for this? I-I'm new to this stuff, so... don't make me having some sort of heart attack, like that..." I quickly stated as I could feel the hearbeat of mine were pacing up to the point I could even heard it so loud in my own eardrums.

Riley actually let out a small gasp for a moment as he'd heard what I said, and stared at me with an unbelieving pair of eyes at first. Until he eventually let a small chuckle out then, was the time I actually sighed my lungs out; out of an instant reaction from.

"I... see. Well then, listening to what you've just said now really lighten my heart up. Thank you very much, Roarkie." Riley said as he suddenly moved onto my back and actually spooned me back.

I wasn't sure what he was doing or even saying _–since he ended it up with a thank you, and I didn't really know what he was thankful about except the answer that'd described my true feelings I guess–_ but when the older man had pumped his hand even stronger on my shaft, I quickly refocused myself on the budding pleasure, and already losing my mind or even the lingering thoughts over Riley’s words; regarding him probably had mistaken the words I’ve said.

"I mean it as a thank you for your hearts for me, Roarkie. But, now, since I knew for certain what you'd have in store for me... It's all good, then..." Riley muttered for one last time as I could recall, before having my mind losing to the pleasure that had suddenly rushed up to my head and down below _–to the point I was about to hyperventilate from the pleasure–_ as Riley's hand suddenly returned to work and attending my almost neglected hardness.

I wasn't exactly sure, but at the same time I greatly shuddered and arched my back from one last stroke Riley'd given me, I could feel there was something hot already prodding on my entrance, but moving up and down like a snail. Although each of the every movement it had, as it kept thrusting a little bit deeper and gone deeper, I could also feel something like a warmth emanating from it. By the gestures Riley'd given, I'm certain that... it was his own raging hard shaft that'd possibly being freed from his confining undies.

By my late realization too, I actually felt a bit listless as I didn't even notice or even certain about the time—when was my whole undies was even gone, when was Riley even released his shaft _–that'd been poking at me ever since minutes ago–_ but when I felt the strong shaft already moved and pushed itself to the inside of me for not long _–in one perfect thrust, too–_ I actually screamed as I released my whole seeds at the same time.

I could see a splash of sticky milk coming out from my own shaft momentarily as it scattered and splattered across the mattress and even to my body below _–in one messy spurt–_ but... at the same time, I could also make out there was another seeds coming to spurt below. Just like how it might’ve be the continuation of me cumming. I could even feel how the hot seeds were showering to depth my inside for few long shots for not long, and filling my whole entrance to the hilt as it kept on showering, for the longest minute. A friction was even felt on my lower body as I kept on taking in the load of Riley's; which had lasted for three long minutes as he made a small gasp and moan, before exhaling so ever loudly once he’d released his fresh and warms seeds into me.

After that, my sights were suddenly blurred into one thin line before feeling way too exhausted.

I could feel Riley's already limp part were for not long pulled out from, but prodding again when I saw him jerking the rest of his still-not-released after cum. I could imagine myself being all blushing when I just saw how Riley was desperate to release himself into me, until the older man pushed his shaft again, and cumming again; with his cum having certainly increased in amount. I could feel the warm and fresh seeds of Riley's flowing more and more into the inside of my entrance and actually filling it way too full to the brim, to the point it even leaked from my entrance and down below. But at that time, I didn't really react much _–except shuddering and gasping just right after his loads and the body friction he’d made me felt–_ and didn't really think about it as I've suddenly getting way too sleepy from.

_It must be the over-pleasure I was feeling about._

One pleasure that could take one to the heaven and meet Arceus—these line, were probably true; since I've just experienced the high and mighty pleasure itself.

And that was I could recall before I seriously passed out from the intense exercise with Riley. Surprisingly enough, the same thing applied to the older man who'd for not long too; who eventually passed out on my side and kept spooning me for the entire night long.

Although... things were just starting all over again when dawn came to rise, with us actually continuing our night activities all over on the messy bed; thanks to Riley's insistence of doing the continuation. I could hear about him complaining about how he wanted to continue because feeling slightly dejected as he came at the same time into me as well. I didn't really know or understand what was so disappointing about, but when Riley merely gave a blush, I thought... I shouldn't probably ask him or probing on his matters either.

_Probably a man's pride and the thing he'd felt inside._

Knowing the man's desire, I merely gave a sigh and wrapped my hands around Riley's shoulder afterwards, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Riley, however, seeing how he'd gotten the kiss he'd asked the other night, certainly _moved fast_ , as he suddenly lunged himself to return the kiss I've given with a long, deep kisses. I could feel his breath of desire as he returned my embrace, and actually kissed me even more when I show no reluctant feelings or even denying his touches.

I could remember his tongue were twirling with mine, with a wet sound being so loud as we smacked our lips afterwards; just like a hungry beasts, the two of us were, with each craving more and more of each other's warmth, skins grazing against skin, and craving the feeling of how the other's member part would felt against mine.

As we parted to get a quick gulp of breath momentarily, I let out a small gasp-like as I stared my eyes to Riley's own _–already–_ lusty and hazy eyes.

”I... like you.”

Riley merely smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lower side of my lips afterwards, and nipping it a little as he started to ask me the embarrassing question; again.

”You mean _you love me_. Why don't you try being honest for a day or even… forever with your own feelings towards me, _hmm, Roarkie?_ " Riley said as he massaged my lower body for not long, giving me some sort of relaxed sensation from.

"... _Shut up_. You demand way too much from this rock and fossil-lover, who apparently couldn’t say much aside from _‘I like you’_. Isn’t that already enough for you, though?" I blushed and quickly meshed my lips up messily to the older man quickly in return, and getting a soft ruffle on my hair instead.

Riley had then, knocked his forehead with mine and stayed there for a minute or even longer, with him staring his own eyes to mine. I could see a blue sparkling tint resurfacing on Riley's orbs, though, but that was long over when Riley sighed and kissed me on the lips again, and actually stayed as close as he was to my own lips.

"I love you, too. Thank you for reciprocating my own... _hidden feelings for years now_. Now that we had a mutual feelings... _can we?_ " Riley asked as he leaned down slowly to give me a quick butterfly kisses from my neck and up to my cheeks, with his eyes were still locked to my own.

_I could feel his love for an eternity—and even the feelings that’d seem to tie us in one red knot—between us if we kept staring each other like... this._

"Mm. You don't need to even ask, silly. I’ve been in your good hands ever since yesterday, and just hurry it up." I playfully smacked Riley's shoulder then, and the older man had already caught my hand in a swift time, leading it towards his own lips as he kissed it, before pinning me down, once again.

After that, Riley only muttered the three magic words of _'I love you'_ in a whisper for more than I count of; since he kept repeating it either when he stared down my body, or appreciating my skin and almost everything he could done. I could feel his loving gaze down on mine as he said that, though, as I had for not long feel heated up myself and getting my own shaft already being so stood up—and getting so eager to do it with Riley.

_Unlike the other night where I still couldn’t believe I didn’t even realize how I craved for his touches until the last minute, though. And Riley was being truly a tease too, with him having his way with binding my shaft’s base and restraining myself from releasing my milk; just because he wanted me to kiss him._

And certainly enough, as Riley took my reaction as a perfect _'yes'_ , things were… as I would just fast forward it, happened quite swiftly: with Riley having to insert his long and bony fingers down to my own entrance for as long as he turned me into a moaning mess for more than hours _–as I expected–_ before stopping entirely when I started to get used to it; and prepared to take his in.

_I first wondered about how on earth would Riley’s member could even go inside mine after that just simple preparation._

Although my thoughts and wonders were… immediately answered when the older man had positioned himself over my entrance, probing his erect and hard shaft momentarily. I could even feel the heat and hotness emanating from the muscles that’d been standing so proud, and somehow, feeling his tip was rubbing my entrance quite… lovingly, too.

_Although I wondered if I just imagined things, or it was just Riley doing the lovely things to me._

He was... then, plowing his _–actually big sized–_ shaft to the inside of me on a third try _–because Riley seemed to be way too nervous as he did me for the first time himself, and being so ever careful that he kept missing in the spot he was supposed to insert it to–_ as I screamed my lungs out and had to bear with his size after a minute or two. Riley was being gentle though, as he gave me a time or two to make me get used to the huge and grinding hardness _–that was getting even harder and harder the longer it stayed on my inside–_ until it was time when he'd to move. The movements itself were immediately changing the tempo and rhythm when Riley had suddenly losing himself in the pleasure, as he suddenly thrusted in and out like an uncontrollable person, although when he came to his senses he will slow down.

_Riley is a considerate person, is my compliments for him._

I couldn't help but stifled a gasp and eliciting a moan when Riley suddenly decided to stroke the underside of my entrance with his bony fingers too, as he kept thrusting in and out within a quick pace, before slowing down a bit and did it all over; with Riley chasing over his own pleasure. _Quick, quick, slow, slow, and repeat all over; was his tempo_. I could even feel the tender touch on my entrance was supposed to made me feel good whenever he moved in and out; and if that was the intention of Riley, I would definitely said he made me more than good—as I felt too much of frictions and pleasure at the same time.

I even still remembered about how the two of us were clumsily making love afterwards, as things turned out to be: Riley were actually being honest with his experience when he was still on the inside of me. He said he was good with hand jobs _–because he had the same thing as mine, and had to just simulate it to me–_ as he said, but seriously not good on the bed or making love, to put it precisely. It was either of the two: he was being way too gentle at first or suddenly chasing his own pleasure instead; and that was the thing I kept on noticing as we made love.

_Although I was happy with the fact that Riley was being Riley, and however he'd done me on the bed –as long as Riley was being good and affectionate enough to attend my body, too, and will kept whispering that I love you for as long as I could heard him expressing his honest feelings, through body, words, and actions– it'll surely made me felt pleasure; nevertheless._

_I am thankful that he haven't had by experience from or with anyone else though, or else I'll just doubt him about it. Thankfully enough again, we were both experimenting and doing the clumsy things together now, instead of imagining Riley having to do it with someone else; it'll certainly be a bad taste on my part._

_To be honest, seeing how Riley was being inexperienced, at first –as I saw him couldn't even handle his own nervousness to even couldn't insert his own hardness correctly until the third time– I already felt way too happy, and already getting way too turned on from. I kind of wished Riley would say it beforehand though, so maybe... I could soothe him and calm him down so he'll focus on it sooner. But I wasn't being too picky about this, since..._

_…it was Riley._

_And Riley was being Riley, that's what matters the most. He loved me and I do, too. What more can I ask out from him, though? I might not too clear about my feelings ever since, as I started on writing about this but... I love Riley, I really, really do._

_I really do love him, but I'm not that good at talking about it; unlike Riley, who'd certainly be honest about his feelings already, even if it was after fourteen years. I thought it might’ve been his sheer strength and determined self that made him looking so courageous to admit his own feelings to me; his best friend who turned the status into lovers, now. And as for me, I just came to realize my feeling today, of all days; and probably the reason why I wasn’t as brave as him, especially in this case of admitting feelings._

_At first I thought he was being so weird as to ‘why’ did he even kiss me –and having the thoughts that it might be as to he loves me– but now that I realize it, and I've came to realize my own, I..._

_I... become a hopeless man in love with my own childhood friend and just the perfect person whom I met one day as I got lost on the mountain, I admit. As silly as it sounds, I never expect him to have developed some sort of feelings towards me—the hopeless Roarkie. But seeing it now, man, maybe I'm just the one who was being clueless._

_Yet now he had the same feelings with my own, I felt… way too wonderful. Or the things that have happened was too good to be true; it’s too amazing._

Back to our love making session, I never thought Riley would eventually lose his composure after that round, and actually tried for the second time as he made me a moaning and screaming mess for real; since he seemed to have learnt my sweet spots after the first clumsy time together. We even actually tried our best to find the best way to make each other feel good, and thankfully enough, we did, until the both of us collapsed on each other; by trying out few things I’ve come up with, by instinct, mostly, and guided by Riley’s good and lewd imagination, too.

It was a good memory for me, but probably not for Riley; since he came again for the second time, and couldn't even last after me, but getting it barely at the same time, _this dork_. I also recalled about us—how we were actually doing it like rabbits _–making love like rabbits–_ until the nighttime, with us actually hitting each other playfully afterwards and acting like a child towards each other, before doing it all over, again and again.

As we eventually getting ourselves for almost midnight after the long session _–with us having to shower and outright after we cleaned ourselves–_ we decided to buy some foods out in Oreburgh City that night, with us eventually decided to be holding hands all the way through the roads at night...

...just like the first time I've gone lost and came to know him. And now I'm not lost anymore, but... returning to Riley, who actually would stay forever on my side.

"I'll stay with you forever, Roarkie."

Or so had the older man whispered for the first time to my ear _–just like the perfect answer to my mind, when I've just barely came to think of it, too–_ when we happened to be already all alone and on the way of returning to our love nest again. We actually took a detour around the hills before getting through the forests we've first met, and finding a small passageway that'd just connect through to the main road again. As we passed through the chilly atmosphere of the night and eventually walking into the right direction of heading into the town in no time, I suddenly felt a surge of memories suddenly flooding through my brains.

_I felt... nostalgic, somehow._

I could even feel Riley's eyes were on me for the longest time, but as I came to realize how Riley might have seen me through the long time, I didn't say a thing but smiled.

Once we’d returned to the initial place we were walking on about after what felt like hours, and having to pass on road that was the most dimly lit parts of the City, I gave Riley a grin. Riley gave me a huff like chuckle as he suddenly yanked my hand upwards and swings it together, before quickly decided to go back as he went into the direction of where our caravan was already spotted from.

_I see that Riley decided he wanted to have more of a lovey-dovey time together with me._

”I know, silly. You'll stay with me until eternity, even if you aren’t going to say it outright; I just knew what you’re thinking.” I managed to answer the thing Riley'd said for an hour ago _–or so had I remembered–_ as I felt my blush creeping up on the side of my cheeks.

"And what about you?" Riley simply returned to ask.

" _Of course it is the same_ with yours. Why else would I sleep with you if I didn't, Riley." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

I could make out a smiling face of Riley under the dimmest light on the City at that night afterwards, with him being daring enough to smack my arse out of a sudden, just to make me yelp so loud from. Since I still felt sore all over, and aching on certain parts _–like my waist and arse–_ I made a small groan afterwards, but didn’t even shout or telling a piece of my mind out to Riley; since it was nighttime and I don’t want to bother our sleeping neighbors, with either my scream or protesting the stuff I didn’t want our neighbors to know. I could even recall Riley teasing the hell out of me _–since I didn’t say anything but giving him a pout–_ as I couldn't even answer him with anything afterwards, but merely staring and nodding to the older man, while tightly squeezing his warm hand.

_A perfect warm hand under the chilly night, with your lover too, no less._

That night—the night just right after the night we'd make love was… the most memorable memory for me.

With Riley being so sweet and how he'd uttered a sentence that would bless me for the rest of my life. And would be way too embarrassing of course. Since he was way too daring to speak of it when we were still outside. Not that I mind that we're on the outside, but... this man, certainly had no cells of embarrassment. Not when it comes to me, I supposed.

"I love you, Roark."

Riley said as he sealed the words of his with a kiss, and how I've returned it the same in no time, with a smile in the end.

"I love you too, Riley."

_And that was just the start of our blossoming love, after our stupid decision of the day: to make more love over the bed, just for Riley's ideas and his desire. Well, but... hey, making love was also counted as love—as in the lover’s love or the sentences filled with the meaning like ‘I love you’, right? Yeah if so, the start of our just beginning new days ahead, in Sinnoh._

_Now that the love of our childhood times... ever since what had passed for around fourteen years ago—would surely transform into one new blessed relationship! For sure!_

∴∴∴∴∴


	8. Epilogue - Into the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This would be the last chapter and epilogue of the whole story~! I know I might've make you guys wait for too long, and so.... here we go! Enjoy the ride--and don't forget to leave kudos if you loved this story! I might just write these two in the future again if I had more plots in the future! For now... Haganeshipping forever! And don't forget to spread love for this two! ;D

_Note: This letter is the continuation and still the last part of chapter 1's ending._

 

\---

_To my amour. My love... and my dearest._

_There is something I’ve forgotten while I’ve been trying my best to write my whole hearted feelings towards you…_

_...Since you've read everything I've written with my most sincere heart, would you be so kind to accept my proposal and went out with me for the rest of your life?_

_Perhaps I've flattered you through this letter and merely telling you how do I truly felt towards you. Perhaps you'll have some sort of difficulties by reading this letter of mine, but I'll just make it this: I want you to be my lover. I want you truly enough to understand my whole intentions and without any remorse. You might’ve just find this letter to be all troublesome and of not a serious and inconsiderate in a way, but I hope you didn’t misunderstand my whole intentions._

_You should’ve known about how I didn’t have any evil intentions or even forcing you to understand—but please, do remember that I wasn’t trying to force myself upon you._

_Not as a simple partner or even becoming the ordinary friends, but to be my true lover. A lover who'd stay with you –or me– or only the two of us, for eternity._

_I knew I had certainly asked you about this and to consider, but I truly hope you will say ‘yes’ instead. I might sound forceful to you, but... please remember: I love you way too dearly._

_Please let me know your true feelings when you've came to decide and prepared to tell me the truth._

_With all of my love, Riley._

_\---_

_∴∴∴∴∴_

"...what the heck?"

I make a soft cuss once I've finished reading the long and poetic letter Riley might've just written on one of every single the other days he can find _–since I didn't really know when did he had the time to even write it, but merely guessing the time he'd most probably write it, in some sort of secrecy, or his own private time–_ as I find it already being set so nicely on the top of my dining table in one early morning; just right after several days I’ve woken up late, thanks to Riley’s doing. Now I’ve came to woke up real early before Riley _–might’ve because I’ve slept enough, thanks to the previous few days for always sleeping over-time, unlike my usual habit of waking up early before going to the mine and find fossils–_ I find it to be truly odd to see an elegant letter already settling so nicely on the table _–unlike how it usually is, with no letters to be found anywhere–_ out of nowhere and in one weird—or unexpected morning too, I admit. I even think that Riley might've forgotten to hide it somewhere before; although that doesn’t seem to be the case as well. And seeing how I have my chances up on the table without the master available around, I quickly fetch the envelope and read it—the whole thing.

_Luckily the letter is actually written for me, too._

_So finding it in one morning… being already nicely set on the dining table without Riley ever seemed to be waking up any sooner—or even present to even protect his most important letter, just seems to be... perfect. A perfect moment for me to read it—to read something he’d written again, and knowing what’d he’d in mind if he happened to have a secret or two—or something like that._

Seeing how the paper on the inside has some sort of splotch of inks and crinkles on the very edge as I've come to notice it too, I find that Riley—he... _might've just written_ it in between of the days we've had a long night activities; or even after that, since I don't really know when he'd just get the right time to write, with us seems to be way too busy with ourselves than usual, and he didn’t seem to be falling asleep just yet when I’ve passed out first.

I think he _too,_ might’ve writes it within the short time he’d found, on any of latter days, or even some other days, Arceus knows when; and probably rushing to writes it as well, as he might've not like me reading it—or even finding about he writes a letter in his private time, especially not… before he finishes the whole thing.

Sighing, I quickly fold the paper _–as neatly as I can–_ and putting it back to the inside of the envelope, before setting it down on the same place where I've come to find it; and reading it, without any of Riley's permission or his notice. Once settled and seeing how there might've no traces to be found _–like how he might've know I already read it–_ I quickly walk and heading towards the bedroom where Riley was still sleeping at.

I can make out a content and relaxed expression being seen from the older man's face as he still sleeps comfortably _–even when I've come to open the door and making a rickety sound–_ and I happen to appreciate his sleeping face for the longest moment with a smile firming on the side of my lips. It takes me a while with staring and not trying to let the prince wakes up from his charming sleep, before shaking him really hard on the shoulder.

"Riley, hey. Hey, come on, _wake up_. It’s already morning, you lazy bum."

Riley is being so lazy at first, mumbling several incoherent things _–since he must've still in a sleepy mode–_ before taking a side glance on me. Though both of my calling and touches merely takes the older man for a second or two to digest or even react, before turning the still-sleepy prince into one fully alarmed knight afterwards: with Riley's eyes widens and his shoulders getting so stiff, out of a sudden. Once he seems to have his brain gathered and takes a notice that it was me who wakes him, he quickly sits up on the bed and greets me with a low, sleepy voice. He scratches the side of his messy hair awkwardly at first, before pulling up the blankets to cover half of his still naked body _–once he seems to notice how my eyes wanders slightly from his face and down–_ and flushing a little.

”Good morning, Roarkie.” Riley says with a small yawn before beaming a bright smile.

_I wonder if... he doesn't really sleep last night, with that splotches of ink on the edge of the paper, with him sleeping so late and waking up for way too late too, instead of me._

Although as I've the thought, I merely shrug both of my shoulders to the older man and shake my head softly; enough to make my hair moving softly at the same time.

"Good morning. Or _late morning for you, sleepy-head_. Sorry for not sorry waking you up when you're probably still sleepy and got too tired from sleeping way too late last night, or even the last few nights; since I don't know what you're even doing after I passed out these few days, with you seeming to make a cup of coffee to stay awake these days, too.  Anyway, may I ask if the letter on the dining table is for me?" I furrow both of my eyebrows as Riley stares at me with a questioning expression first, before letting out a gasp and fidgets a little.

"A-ah! Did... _did you happened_ to read the whole thing already...?" Riley suddenly asks and hangs his head quite low when I quickly give him a nod; just at the same time when he finishes giving me the question.

I can see blushes has formed itself on each of the older man's cheeks for not long, making him looking like nothing but such an adorable man; and cute, to boot. I don't really understand why will he go that far with a long letter instead of telling me directly _–with his lips–_ yet... finding what he'd done with his writing is an impressive effort on his side.

_I mean, Riley can always talk to me instead of writing, so..._

"Don't _say anything further_ , Roarkie. I can see your mind just way too clear that I don’t think hearing any of the continuation would… or could held me back in this state of mine. I will tell you that I've spent last night with finishing the sentences, and since I got way too sleepy, I was... well, didn't even notice the ink and just setting it down on the table with an envelope; even though I was supposed to give it to you today. And... to tell you the truth: _I'm a coward when it comes to love_ —I hardly have any preparations to tell you my whole feelings within a long time, or even able to hold my eye contact with you while uttering my true feelings, so... I… decided to _write it instead_.” Riley glances his eyes and reveals blue sparks on the surface as he scratches the back of his head slowly.

”O-oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you can read my mind, but... hey, _w-wait._ _Wait a moment there_. Since you said you can see my mind just clear and you'd just answered _‘all’_ of my questioning mind _–about your late sleeping, and even the splotches of ink I've seen on the edge of the paper–_ , then don’t tell me that you’ve already..." I stop on continuing my halfway finished sentences with a hope that Riley will continue _–and probably explain himself about–_ the uncertain feeling I've inside and clear my mind; uncertain if he already knows what I'm thinking and everything, even before I tell a thing or two.

And just like a magic, with my hope being fulfilled instantly, I can feel my cheeks are already heating up when I see just a perfect and gentle smile already forming on the edge of Riley's lips.

_I wonder if my thoughts can actually invite a charming smile up from him..._

"Yes, I already know _you've read_ the whole thing. Just right at the moment you’ve come to wake me up, I can’t help but already seeing what you’ve in mind. I bet you want to _'ask'_ or even _'telling me'_ something quite important about it, yes? Since you've come this far just to wake me up, even when you’re supposed to go to the mine and find your fossils, too." Riley suddenly interrupts as he gives me the warm smile and waiting for my answer.

“It’s Sunday, Riley. Even I knew _when I had to take a break from finding fossils_ , for once.” I roll both of my eyes and pouts.

My reactions, however, seems to be truly funny _–and probably interesting–_ in the older man’s eyes, as it turns out to make Riley chuckles and laughing so ever freely from. Though when Riley laughs so freely from, I ponder about what Riley has said earlier and return to have some thoughts about it.

_He already knows what I'm here for and... my purpose, then._

_He too, by that letter, and how he just says the ‘telling me’, probably... meant the answer I've given him just few days ago too._

_Geez, even though I've said it so clearly to him too and even repeating it for Arceus’ knows how many times. What's more left but saying the same thing, again and again? Unless he wants some sort of reassuring words from me… or making him felt even more convinced; by that three magic words, which surely had some sort of magic applied to Riley. I knew the older man always acted even happier when I said my real feelings to him, and so… that might be the case._

_Geez, Riley…_

_I want to keep saying it as many time as he usually says that, but even I kept feeling more and more embarrassed whenever he made me feeling this way..._

_…or even making me having the need to tell him the words that is always sounding more embarrassing than ever._

Blushing from the realization after a seconds, I quickly gulp as much air I can inhale before exhaling it through my nose; taking a system to calm myself down, especially in this kind of time where I will feel nervous and feeling more than embarrassed to the point I will be better digging my own grave.

"I love you. So… I _will stay with you, my Knight_. Or just to tell you an important reply to what you've written there..." I mumble the last part as softly as I can, and just to take Riley's notice for not long.

Riley suddenly laughs and gives me a sudden jumping hug. Not expecting the suddenness and the huge body of Riley's, I actually yelp and scream my lungs as I've find myself to be plopping down on the mattress already, with Riley falling down just on the top of my body at the same time. I squeak when Riley had his weight on me afterwards _–and how he almost squeeze my soul out from–_ and trying to squirm myself free; if I can, that is. Although, my squirming is eventually on hold when Riley'd suddenly decides to give me a chaste kiss on the lips _–and it's like as if he wants to soothe my body and soul from–_ before leaning own to nuzzle his cheeks with my own. The actions of Riley, however, as I find it: sure is hypnotizing me enough to the point I can’t help but letting myself to be hugged by Riley afterwards, who eventually moves his own arms to wrap around my shoulders so ever tightly. It also prevents all of my thoughts to even squirm away from; even when I still realize on how Riley doesn’t even wear any clothing.

Maybe it’s because of Riley’s body warmth on me, or his hugs that I can’t help but letting my body relaxing under Riley’s warm touches.

"I know _you'll say that_." Riley says with a small blissful sigh after the long few seconds; one of the hints I can make out as he feels more relieved and happy, I suppose.

I merely give Riley a small smile in return, and starting to pat the older man's shoulder afterwards.

"Then what is with that letter, hmm? You _have my answer_ —and you know I've already said it twice too, silly. I know how you're feeling exactly, Riley. Did what I've said last night doesn't really show my true _–and already so-certain–_ feelings for you?"

I merely give a smile when I see how Riley has suddenly looks up to me, making somewhat frustrated expression.

"N-no! It shows your feelings clearly enough, and I thought... writing you a letter would show more of my clear feelings towards you. _And that's_..." Riley trails off as he gives me a quick glance and averts it when I happen to give him an arch of eyebrow.

Riley—he, quickly leans down to my neck after that, and sighs again; like he has no words to be said or even anything to be explained. He seems to be stressing it and about, but that’s it. I will just say something or two that might’ve just make him return his spirit.

"And _that's 'that'_ ; I get it. You… too, love me much more than I thought; or even expect. I never expected you had your love developed ever since we're still a kid and through our puberty… up until now; I see the depth of your words there. Even when you haven't known me much better ever since the incident—well, then again, maybe you _already know the best_ of me like the back of your hands. Your letter shows me about how much you treasure, cherish me, and everything, to the point you leave me. I think you also know how I truly felt when you happened to show your love after the incident too; with you being so close on my side until we gotten better. So I don't think you'll even need to write those letters anymore—although I really appreciate it. Thank you very much for even _writing that letter_ , Riley." I chuckle when the older man takes a peek on my face and giving me a wry smile for a moment, before showing a surprised face _–in one surprising change of facial expression–_ for not long as he turns to look on my side and taking up something from the bedstand.

I can't really see what Riley had taken from as he suddenly covers my eyes with his large palms, making me gasping and squirms slightly from.

"Wh-what, _wait,_ what are you doing out of a sudden, Riley—”

”— _shh_ , Roark. Just do as I say, alright? Now I've come to remember things, maybe you can get a taste on this something I would call as... _'a lovely thing'_ that should be shared between us. Think of it as a part of my love for you and a thank you for telling me the whole honest feeling of yours, also. Now open your mouth and say _‘ahh’_..." Riley has suddenly says as he make me can't help but doing the things he wants me to do after a minute of struggling; since I can't see things or even knowing where I have to squirm out from, with Riley being so persistent with his palm covering my eyesight.

Sighing in defeat afterwards, I can hear Riley let out a small throaty chuckle from while ripping out a plastic _–if I try to make out what Riley had ripped, and_ _with the sound seems to be coming up from my side, with the same thing I can't even see what, earlier–_ and he seems to make a shifting sound on the bed at the same time. I can't make out what is Riley doing and feeling slightly frustrated as I can't even look on and about what was going on, until my lips actually touches something sweet. Not knowing what was sweet and what that even was on my lips _–with the certain hard and crunchy taste touching my tongue and teeth–_ I'm getting quite surprised when Riley's warm muscle is suddenly probing in with the sweet feeling afterwards.

_It might be… no, wait, it’s R—Riley’s tongue!_

As I linger and pondering what on earth I was being made to eat or swallow and about from Riley's mouth _–with his tongue helping me to swallow it down–_ when I come to bite the crunchy bar, I can hear Riley chuckling and uncovering his palm from my eyes. When I look down, I can see Riley waving a RageCandyBar's plastic just in front of my face, making me gasping so loud at first, before quickly chewing and swallowing the rarest candy bar in no time.

When I finish swallowing the whole bar in no time, I instantly make a face _–I'm certain it's a heavenly expression and feeling way too delicious from–_ when there’s nothing left out in a plastic; out of a reflex. When I make a face, I know Riley is looking down on me with a fond expression at the same time.

_His eyes too—The older man had some weird blue sparks showing on the surface of his eyes at the same time. I think it's just him... showing some sort of fascination towards me._

"It's sweet right? As _sweet as my love towards you_ , Roark." Riley smiles and pokes the side of my cheeks softly, just to make me blushing furiously from.

"You—s-such a cunning person, saying those things... when you've just given me your _'lovely thing'_ too."

"You mean… my _affectionate gestures_ that make it even sweeter than ever, right?" Riley leans in to peck my forehead afterwards, making me feel even more embarrassed than ever, and scrunch shut both of my eyes.

"Y-yeah, whatever it is you said, so...!"

"I love you, Roarkie, so stay with me, forever. I'll even give you something even sweeter than the lovely RageCandyBar, if you ask of it from me. Like some sort of proposal and getting us to have our wedding on the next Region." Riley whispers with a soft lulling sound afterwards, entwining both of our hands at the same time as he makes me flutter open both of my eyes slowly afterwards.

“…if you changed your perfume into my own cologne, I’ll consider about it.” I joke around and expecting the older man to pout from, and he surprisingly enough: he does.

Riley squints both of his eyes afterwards, and starts sulking like he has just hear the thing and learn the actual truth behind it.

“This _again…?_ I don’t know if you’re returning what I’ve done to you or something with that joke, but you certainly are daring enough to pull that stunt; if you did, Roarkie. And I’ll consider changing it, since I happen to like fruits.”

I hummed at first, and teasing Riley with another joke that’d come into my mind.

“Then I’ll too _, just consider_ your offer and staying together for Arceus knows how long.” I grin widely and just to get Riley shouting with a furious blush forming on both of his cheeks.

_“Roarkie…!”_

I give him a small hum afterwards—and pretending I didn’t give a care about a begging expression afterwards, until I’ve earned myself a small chuckle again, along with dozens of _'I love you'_ words that lasts for even more than minutes as we stay still, making me feeling more embarrassed and getting my heads tingly and feel dizzier than ever instead; I bet it's probably from the emotions that'd been given from Riley and how his touches have some sort of effect that make me turn like this. Although the embarrassment only lasts until Riley eventually scoops me in his warm hands, and hugging me as he gives me another long, blissful sigh.

”Riley...”

"Yes, Roarkie?" Riley asks as softly as he could while he starts on planting few butterfly kisses down on my neck.

Feeling slightly ticklish, I push on Riley's head a little _–to make him move–_ but to no avail as the older man immediately pulls my hand away and kissing it momentarily, before putting it up on my side and entwining it with his, together.

”You know, Riley. I wish we can return to the time we were used to be—but _in a different way_. Like... this.” I say as I squeeze Riley's hand, making the older man's eyes glimmered as he turns to look at me in the eye.

"Roarkie..."

"Although I must admit, the past times were not a lot of fun. Maybe you find that bathing together and sleeping together were interesting, although... I still remember on how you kept staring at me like some sort of creep. And you’re ever creepier with the necklace you've worn on your neck; until today—this very day, too." I chuckle as I suddenly remembering the old days.

"...No. I'm not a creep. It's just... you know, I have developed some strange feelings towards you. And thankfully, I really did _have a feeling of love, to you, Roarkie_. My necklace chooses the person it wants to wear it with, and perhaps you remember about how it turns into a sort of orb when you touch it. Also, there’s a story behind that necklace, you know? I actually lost it on the mountain after years of me trying to find, until… It turns out to return when you’ve came around the mountain with it. I actually wondered if I truly am going to lost it, until it came back with you, my first love. Let’s say… it’s a blessing for me, since… losing it in the first place actually brought you back together with; two birds with one stone, if I must say it. _The necklace, too,_ seemed to have chosen you to be my destined partner instead. I'm happy, though. I’m happy to get you to be my lover, instead of anyone else." Riley ends with a kiss on my cheeks, making my already burning face turning into one Tamato Berry's color.

"I… _see_." I end the topic we're having with two simple words, making Riley merely smiles and returns to hug me, with his shoulder blocking few of my view's range.

“You’re my first love, Roarkie, so _be more happy_ about it. Fourteen years, and now to get you to be on my side…. _Haa,_ this is more fulfilling than I thought. I felt like I asked too much from Arceus and goodness, he actually granted my love in return…” Riley mumbles as I stay quiet while eyeing the older man with a small smile tugging on the side of my lips.

Although by the closeness and the warmth we've shared, I can't help but desiring more of this warmth, that’d been emanating from his body ever since—and more of his body scent, somehow.

_Everything of him, if I can be selfish and getting all of it._

Feeling way too content afterwards _–and almost losing myself to the comfortable hugs–_ I merely stare at the older man in an awe at first, before smooching the side of his forehead in a quick motion. I even smile as I pretend like nothing happened. But a thing happened indeed, as Riley widens both of his eyes, and showing a hint of lust _–and happiness–_ on the surface of his bright orbs.

As if I've come to expect his most possible reactions _–like how he will either stare at me, kissing or something around–_ I merely chuckled when I heard a gasp coming out from Riley's lips. I can even listen to Riley's drumming heartbeats _–that reverberates to even spread through my skins–_ coming just at the same time.

”Riley... _mm, I love you_ , regardless of what's going to happen to us in the future. Maybe I'll get my head hit by my father's shovel if I mention about relationship, too, but..."

"I'll make sure to propose to you properly, and won't disappoint your father—since he took me in his care, in the past too. I know he raised the both of us with his bones and all ever since, without your Mom around, but… I won’t disappoint him, for sure. I won’t even let him hit his shovel just because you tell him about our relationship, you know? Just make sure you'll have a stamina and keep up with your mental when the things were going to happen soon, yes? Promise me, Roarkie."

It takes me a moment of appreciating Riley's affections and every gestures, before having to nod at first, and suddenly losing my mind when the older man had his hands moving down to my torso, following the butt cheeks and then kissing me on my temple affectionately; with his hands caressing the back side of my body slowly, to soothe me down, it seems. He—Riley, immediately takes his chances by sealing the sweetness that's still lingering on my lips with another kiss...

_...that can make me craving for more of the RageCandyBar's melting taste that'd been decorated with the warmth of Riley's tongue..._

_...and even the sweet warmth that'd still carved on my body, ever since the few nights I've came to realize Riley's feelings, to the point of us reaching our climaxes together._

_Now that things had come into this—it will surely... heading into one most possible direction: where it'd turn into a long, long never-ending night indeed._

_Another long, long night where I will be so sure on_ _losing my sleep again, and expecting more of the lovely letter from Riley's on the next morning; again. I will even probably lose my intention to even seek more fossils; which would be quite troublesome, there. Although, I will try my best not to lose my intention or else I won’t be Roarkie, anymore._

_I could see that he is such a romantic and a gentleman so I will just write this:_

_I love you to the ends of rocks and fossils—till the very end of time and earth, Riley._

_Love you._

 

 

_With all my love, Roarkie._

∴∴∴∴∴

**Us, Friends to Lovers—END**

∴∴∴∴∴

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you like this fiction, don’t forget to love kudos, as it is really and deeply, gratefully appreciated! ;D <3 Thank you for the support you’ve given through this one year, furendos and readers, as I will still write fictions to get your day going ;D
> 
> And thank you for reading and stumbling into this fiction, as I hope you’re enjoying it thoroughly, like me! :D [Haganeshipping – Riley/Roark] Forever!!! :D <3


End file.
